Falling In Love With You
by EdenEight
Summary: CH10UP! As Omi comes to terms with his sexuality he shows Yohji he might not know his own. Dramatic scenes and pure affection follow the duo into a mission and out. ActionRomanceDrama YxO in 11 delicious chapters.PLEASE READ! This is the end with all the
1. Default Chapter

AN: hello again everyone, I am thrilled to be back! This chapter starts the first of 11 which I hope to post weekly. So far this is one of my favorite pieces and I am deeply in love with its development. On a more personal note, this fic is dedicated to a very close friend of mine whom has just told me he was Bi. So, as a shout out to him and all the rest of you I'll also be posting this on because no longer supports two of my chapters. I'll let you know which they are as you come up, or you can read my story from that sight if you prefer. Either way, please leave a review for me my first two chapters are a bit edgy and I am nervous.-But thanks for having me! And I am sorry it took me so long to post! JA!

Chapter One

And There Will Come A Day

By EdenEight

Ken's such a fighter; when he's overpowered, when he's outnumbered, when one of us grabs the last hamburger. He never gives up, nor surrenders, nor bothers to even contemplate the plain and simple fact the odds are against him; and lying low, and playing it safe are simply smarter, better choices.

I wince as he's roughly slammed in the stomach. Twice, by one of the goons whom are dragging him in. Yet still, he's struggling like any second he'll become the hulk and his body will morph into a thick bulge of muscle to over power them and save us. This is credulous. I can't preach though, it's not like I didn't fight when they drug me in here. I definitely put up my fair share, and now nurse my swollen jaw, and bleeding eyebrow as testimony. However, I didn't continue to struggle once they shoved my to the ground done with me.

I wince as he's roughly kicked in the ribs because he's attempting to follow them back out the door. Handcuffed. Gagged. Sore stomach, bleeding cheek, and black eye. Ken Hidaka. Hercules.

"Stop struggling." I say, around my gag and my words are muffled and slurred so there are no longer any strong constantans. He's frozen with my mumble before jerking as I bark his name, and I imagine his ears must be ringing from the blows to his head, for he can't seem to pinpoint where my voice came from or the fact it was me. "Ken!" I muffle his name a bit louder and like a cat his head snaps in my direction zeroing in on me. He sees me, and his tense expression drops with a bit of relief before his eyes begin sweeping the room with the same urgency and heart thumping need of a thief.

The room is simple, and dark with concrete floor and walls adorned by a single basement window located above me cascading light onto Ken shrouding me in the shadows. Hence, why he didn't immediately know, nor notice me. It's a tactical maneuver I executed placing myself here. If your enemy underestimates you in battle, it's a good thing, but it's all the merrier if they can't find you, or forget about you entirely. (That's a big plus, the biggest bonus of them all for it seldom happens. Seldom or never. ) Staying low and quiet in the shadows is a tactical maneuver I appreciate, and exercise on basically all of our missions. It's the reason I share the majority of our winning kills with Aya. It's why I subdued when they shoved my to the floor without hints they planned to further bother with me. It's likely with their plans this much array they may have forgotten about me already.

"Yohmm." Ken muffles my name once he's done scanning the room and I smile through my gag even though it's painful. Instantly he's trying to talk to me, slurring words and nodding his head to the door with the same adamant irritation I saw in his face when he tried to follow the men back out. It's remotely amusing he doesn't seem to realize I can't, nor shouldn't be able to understand him with the gag for he looks confused when I start resituating myself so I lean into the cold concrete and show him my cuffed hands. I think one of my fingers are broken. I begin signing words to him in our code; thankful it's one I don't need to use too often.

-Injured?- I sigh immediately.It's thee number one concern. Blood.

He shakes his head as I peer back over my shoulder to see him before arguing with his cuffs and arms so as to pull them to one side and sign back. -No. You?-

-No. Aya?-

-No.- He signs back, meaning he has no idea where Aya is.

-Omi- I sign; his is my favorite simply a giant O with your hand.

-Yes. Two. Ammo. Low. Disguise- He signs back to me and I sigh. Our signs are simple being that they consist of one-hand movement at a time. Therefore our words are always clear, to the point, and leave nothing to the imagination and unfortunately to detail. The most I can gather from Ken's sighs are he knew or saw Omi before being caught; he was low on ammo and was wearing his disguise still.

Now whether Omi was being trailed by two targets, fighting with two targets, taking down two targets, or simply near two targets, I can only guess.

-Two?- I sign back confused seeking clarification.

-Yes. Two- he signs back. Ass. He thinks I am confused with the number. Can't really penalize him though, for there was a time when even with all my graces I used to confuse my fours and twenties.

Flashback

"How many of them are there Yohji-kun?" Omi whispers through my headset as I scan the terrain hanging over the tree branch I am hiding on before sighing down to him. He gasps over the intercom before speaking.

"Where are they all?" I sigh back, two by front door, two by back. "And the rest?" He asks, and I sign back no, because there are no more. "No, the rest, where are the rest of them Yohji-kun?" He asks impatiently and I sign back no. What the hell is he talking about rest? "Yohji-kun." He hisses my name becoming annoyed before taking a breath and continuing with forced patience. "Where are the remaining sixteen guards?" He asks and by this time I am digging my intercom out of my outfit. Mad.

"What the hell do you mean sixteen more targets!" I hiss. "I told you where they were Two by the back door, and two by the front. I snarl annoyed. It's damn uncomfortable to lean over that damn branch and try and find his stupid guards.

"You said there were twenty!" He snaps back.

"I said there were four!"

"You signed twenty!"

"I signed four!"

"Well are there four!" Omi demands mad.

"Yes! Two by the back door and two by the front damnt!" I snarl hanging onto the branch for dear life.

"Fine! The sign for four is just four fingers Yohji-kun! Tapping your pointer finger to your thumb indicates ten and you did it twice so that means twenty!" He scolds huffing his words into his intercom and I am silent.

"It does?" I finally ask for lack of any intelligent comeback.

"Yes." He huffs, before sighing in hopes he can breathe his irritation away.

"Oh." I mutter taking a glance back through the binoculars in hopes something has changed and I can prove him wrong with the sudden appearance of sixteen bloodthirsty guards preferably all wielding strong blunt objects such as thick clubs, or sturdy chair legs, but nothing has. "Okay." I mutter.

"Learn your signs." He hisses obviously still peeved.

"Alright alight." I smile. "Don't shit a brick chibi."

He grunts and mutters to himself in disgust. "That's such a vulgar phrase."

End Flashback

-Omi. Where?- I sign shifting against the cold concrete numbing my arm into a steady throb.

-No- He signs back and I am getting down right annoyed I am stuck here with him. Why couldn't they have captured Aya!? He's the only one whom can sign complete detailed sentences! Somehow. -No- Ken repeats when I say nothing, and I have to reflect upon the fact that if I wish for Aya to be captured with me, that leaves only Ken the bumbling fool to come to our rescue, and no matter how much I love Ken, and no matter how frustrating attempting to sign ANYTHING with him is. I know I got the better deal having Aya out there, especially if Omi is low on-

My train of thought is ripped away when the door to our small back room is suddenly kicked in and one of the men whom drug Ken in reappears pulling Omi along with him. He's got his legs curled up a bit making the guards carry him; his head is hanging forward so all we see is the top of his head with the tousled strands of a five year old. Of course he's still in his disguise as Ken noted which is both amusing and unfortunate.

Flashback

"Ow!"

"Omi, hold still." I demand, ripping the Velcro wrap from around his stomach to start again.

"You're pulling it too tight!"

"Hey, that's how it goes on. It has to be tight because god forbid it undue while your strutting your stuff, they're all going to know…" I trail grinning down to his sulky features.

"I know. I know…I am not a girl." Omi drones as though reassuring himself. "Not so tight please." He grates turning to stand facing the bathroom sink gripping either edge as I begin again.

"Alright." First I gently wrapping the corset back around Omi's middle preparing to snap it up. "One, two, inhale." Omi instantly breathes in as my fingers fly down the clasps connecting, connecting, connecting. "Done." I declare as Omi exhales a burst of breath.

"Too tight." He instantly rasps grabbing at his middle like a pregnant woman trying to go down steep stairs. "It's too tight, I can't breathe well." He gasps turning to my smiling face.

"You can breathe fine." I reassured. "Stop trying to gulp, you have to wear it." I say quickly grabbing a tank top and ripping it over Omi's gaping figure. Gently I smooth it down so I won't put any more pressure on his already straining lungs but his chest was simply too broad. "There, take a look." I direct once it's in place and he side steps to the cheap mirror on the back of our bathroom door. "It really does the trick huh." I state when he stands there staring at himself in disgust, for the corset has pulled and tucked to hour glass his middle which with the added tank top looks completely natural.

"I look disgusting." He finally mutters to himself as his eyes slide down his now curvy form before landing on the rim of his boxers. His bodice now arguing fiercely with his loose boxers and the rest of him, which might be small but is undeniably masculine with taunt muscles, and male width.

"You'll look better in the dress." I reassure.

"That's a disgusting thing to say to me." Omi clips throwing his eyes at me through the mirror, but there isn't any hiding from this. One of us had to infiltrate as the prostitute, and Omi was thee most appealing choice.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." I sighed, slipping the dress over his head and letting him struggle with its foreign clasps and lace while squeezing himself in performing a bit of the hula. He doesn't ask for help and so I let him carry on and ignore his quiet but colorful language until he stands there staring at himself like he's going to cry. "It's a good disguise; no one on the mission is going to be looking for a woman." I state hoping to appeal to his logic that he'll be safer and more productive in this get up but he ignores me. His eyes are only glued to himself, as though confused with how easily, and more alarmingly, how convincingly he was altered to look like he's always had such a slim, winding middle. The dress, which is a cheap fabric, is cut right and it's fastened itself like a bad habit bringing out the places he wishes it didn't. The only part that now looks wrong is the bottom, which is puffing out with his underwear, and the top, which is floppy and loose against his flat chest. "You're going to have to loose them, you know." I say sympathetically and he already knows I am talking about his underwear because he's hanging onto them through his dress.

His eyes skip to me in the mirror looking desperate and miserable juxtapose his tight-irritated mouth and grit teeth. "Don't you think its probably psychologically damaging for me to be dressed like this and have to play the part of a prostitute?" He asks his voice a bit of both his expressions sounding mad and whiny at the same time.

"Come one now." I say dismissing his comment and picking up his bra and built in thee-most-real-as-hell-breasts I'd ever seen and more importantly-Felt.

"Do you get some sick satisfaction out of dressing me?" Omi snaps when I started slowly unbuttoning the back of the dress, and I'll just keep the fact I think he looks good to myself.

"Well I was hoping they'd make Aya opt for this part so I could snap some photos." I tease. "Blackmail the son of a bitch if he ever turns against me later you know?" I laugh and he smiles humored before it slumps a bit.

"Yohji-kun." He sighs my name with the suffix. "Do you though?" He asks seriously, nervously even. "Be honest?"

"It's interesting Ill give you that much." I admit. "And your rather fun to talk to when your annoyed." I add and he frowns extending his arms as I fit his bra on. "Plus, I don't think you would know how to clasp and unclasp this bra." I taunt.

"Yohji-kun! Can it!"

"Ok your babies are in." I snicker pulling the dress up over his chest again before stepping back.

"AH!" He squeaks slapping his arms over his chest. "You did that on purpose! I can't wear them like this!" He cries pulling his arms away to look at his natural looking boobs. They're firm, but loose so they'll bounce when he walks and the nipples are erect and crinkle the dress where they protrude so you know they're hiding underneath.

"What! It looks better like that!" I argue through my smile, but he's not convinced.

"This is so typical." He says glaring at me through the mirror while holding his fake nipples. "I am going to have everyone in the room groping me!"

"And you won't feel a thing." I grin.

"Yeah." He snorts sarcastically. "Hallelujah."

End flashback

Stay down!" The guard yelled shoving Omi forward before roughly kicking his back causing the kid to stumble and then fall face first into the ground because his hands are tightly cuffed. "Irritable bitch." The guy grunt cocking the small pistol he pulled form his pants before stomping back to the hallway and slamming the door behind him.

The instant they were alone he started pushing forward struggling against his own binds. It was as if with their discovery, their captors became more and more effective. He was bound with tight twine, Ken with a plastic ring, and Omi was cuffed.

"Omm? Omm!" Ken called kicking Omi gently where the boy lay catching his breath and slowly curling into himself so he could stand. The second Ken touched him Omi's hands started signing. –Injured. No. Ammo. Low. Aya. No. Injured?- Ken shook his head before he imitated gently. Watching Omi's blue eyes turn up from the concrete and peer out amongst the splats of blood that were leaking from his nose. It was an almost scary look, before the boy smiled. A sly, deviant smile, causing a small lapse of silence between him and Ken, because neither of them knew how to sigh _–What the hell are you smiling for?-_

A soft click of the door unlocking stole all their eyes, as they expected to see Aya creep in to release them. Hell, he'd done it before, but instead it was one guard, one they hadn't seen. Bigger, stronger, who simply opened the door with one swoop and stood before their target entered. Ruffled black hair, and long fitted coat casting a shadow as if he were a crow. His nose tightly pinched and long while his eyes blend in with the room, seemingly nothing but black pupils.

"I had a very specific agenda tonight." The man spoke the moment he stepped foot in the room. "Very specific. My business here, was NOT an InVITATION!" The man screamed, his anger suddenly visible, and sounding warning bells in his head. "Now, something of mine has gone missing, something of mine has been taken." The man said emphasizing the word _mine_ with sharp eye movements and a patient reluctance to speak through grit teeth. "This will be returned to me, one way or another I can assure you. So you can make up your minds and decide for yourselves. Either you give it to me NOW or I FIND IT! Because I DO NOT HAVE TIME to…disrupt my schedule." The man finished calmly, eyeing them as though they were obnoxious children caught playing in their father's study.

He sat waiting then, against the wall just as he was supposed to, like an obedient child. The hard glare, the harsh look and sneer absent from his face. It wasn't time to provoke the man; it was time to feel him out. Time to find the best way to kill him. Ken and Omi imitated, and the calm, patience expression drained from those blackened eyes and aviary face faster than they could blink.

"Whom fought thee most?" The man suddenly asked, staring at them while speaking to his men.

"This one here sir." Their guard answered pointing to Ken whom instantly tensed up with the darkest glare he'd ever seen.

"I see." The man nod, studying Ken for a moment before dismissing him. "And whom, did not."

"Her sir." The man instantly point to Omi, whom still lie bleeding into the cold cement. From where he sat however he could see the boy's eyes close for a moment knowing he was in for it.

"Ahhh so you sent the woman to do your dirty business is that it?" The man asked growing a long smile as he beckoned for a guard to come in. "Send the little whore? The bitch? Less valuable is she?" The man chuckled as the guards ripped Omi to his feet and held him by either arm. "Very pretty." The guy smiled and he instantly began twisting his wrists with all the stealth of double O himself. Things were beginning to go in the wrong direction. Damnt, Aya was late. "Just give me what you have taken and I will let all of you go." The man cooed, his voice dropping from his frightening violent tone to the soft preaching words of a lover. "Hush now, you have nothing to be afraid of." The man soothed gently raising his hand and trailing it down Omi's face before stopping as a soft frown dented his forehead and he realized it before anyone.

The guy knew.

Perhaps it was because Omi did not whip his head to the side as a sign of rebellion when he was caressed. Perhaps it was because he simply looked too coy and angered to keep his eyes hidden from his thoughts. To know that he could and would be killing this man soon, with much satisfaction after having been put through all this.

-Slam- "Ahh!" Omi choked doubling forward when the man brought the hand he had just caressed Omi's face with into his crotch with lightening speed.

"Do you THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" The man screamed turning to them angered. "Give mE MY VIRUS!" He screamed switching his eyes from him and Ken in hopes they would cave but neither of them moved. "Fine. If this is how you want it fine." The man said instantly straightening up and running his hands through his hair to calm himself. "Make them talk. Him, stab him." The man ordered, casually pointing to Ken seconds before a large knife was thrown across the room and impaled into his shoulder. He winched again as Ken screamed through his gag for a moment before calmly trying to relax and not irritate his wound further. "Good." The man grunt turning to him and he stiffened as those black eyes zoomed in on him and seemed to read every trick they had right off his face. "As for the little bitch." The guy suddenly announced abandoning him and turning to Omi. "Give that little transvestite something to convince him to talk." The man ordered eyeing his men for a moment before leaving in swift confident strides.

The instant the man turned Omi threw himself at a guard; tackling him with all the weight in his body while using the man as leverage to kick the other in the stomach. "Siberian! Are you alright!" Omi yelled catching a good look at Ken as he fell before being ripped up and slammed back into the floor.

"You little faggot." The guard hissed holding his stomach while pressing Omi's head into the concrete. "Want the upper hand? Huh? Want the upper hand?" The guy chuckled trailing his hand down Omi's back and slipping it under the dress. "This is quite a little get-up you have here you little cross dressing cock tease." The man snickered as they watched Omi squirm a bit before simply huffing his breath into the dirt, and he exchanged glances with Ken. They had to decide, decide if the man took this further if they should intervene and risk more than they were supposed to. Capture rule 45 was to lie low and wait for rescue without causing injury or attention, but moral rule 1 was to help your fellow man. He exchanged looks with Ken because they both new if things moved forward, they couldn't watch this man rape Omi in front of them.

"No." Omi suddenly mumbled when they exchanged glances earning them his eyes. "No." The boy repeats softly while glaring at them, and telling them to stay put. "45. 45." Omi whispered closing his eyes, knowing their protocol and confusion and simply lying still trying his best to ignore the man grinding his face into the cement while feeling him up.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." The guy sneered; giving Omi a firm shove before standing up and wiping his face. "I can't do this on the filthy floor." The guy grunt, sweeping the room with his eyes before landing on him. There was all but nothing he could do when the guy cane forward and took him by the shoulders dragging him forward. "You're going to be nice and easy, you're going to do this nice and easy." The guy was saying pulling him forward before shoving him stomach down into the ground. "If you know what's good for that little bitch you'll lie still and cooperate, because I can make it so much worse." The guy snickered pulling a small container from his pocket and dropping it along his side before shoving Omi over the low of his back.

In the blink of an eye Omi used his body as leverage and swung his foot up into the man's face. Before the guy could even scream he planted another blow into his crotch before swinging his heel into the man's stomach. "AHh You FuCkinG little-" Omi cut that off with a second kick before scrambling up and off him as the door swung in with the commotion. "Get him!" Their injured guard yelled, pointing at Omi with venom. "That Little FUCKIng Shit, get that shit up his ass and make it hurt!" The guy yelled before Omi was tackled back into him.

"AHH! GET OFF ME!" Omi screamed, squirming about on his back and making it hard for him to breath. There was so much pressure on his chest as Omi bucked into him; frantically trying to kick whomever was over him before stilling with a harsh slap that sent the boy's head into the cement.

"Omi, relax." He whispered the weight of Omi and his captors was making it hard to breath. "Shh." He hushed watching Omi's eyes open after the impact blinking about without sense. "Listen to me." He began fearing the worst.

"Ah-AHH!" Omi suddenly cried, arching himself upward as much as he could and he saw panic and fear flood Omi's face then when the boy realized he couldn't get away. When they both felt the thin dress being torn up and the tight shorts he wore under them being torn down. "Oh my god, get off me." Omi ordered unconsciously before meeting his eyes with desperation.

"Relax, relax your muscles." He whispered, choking on his words as he strained his arms to the side to reach Omi's. "Stay looking at me." He whispered grasping two of the boy's fingers gently while nodding where he lay. Omi was breathing in gulps now, like a fish out of water, so close to hyperventilation as a far off expression trickled into his face and left his eyes looking glassed and dazed. "You're not by yourself. You're not alone.' He quickly tried to reassure before jolting as Omi's body twitched arching itself a bit before the boy's teeth grit.

"GET that Out OF ME! GET oFF OF ME!" Omi ordered screaming down to the cement. "STOP IT! GET OFF!"

"OMI!" HE snapped the boy's name as he heard chuckling, knowing the submissive begs, no matter how demanding only infuriated and satisfied the guards. "Quiet! Q-" he stopped dead as Omi jerked before a few beads of blood splattered down to his cheek. "Omi?" he rasped in panic before the corpse of the guard fell down on top of them and was then shoved off with dark gloved hands he recognized.

"Yohji get up." Aya ordered, pulling Omi to his feet and freeing him. He instantly drew his legs to him pushing up as fast as he could as Aya held Omi steady while pulling his pants back up.

"He-they-put something-something inside me!" Omi cried panicked. "Get it ouT! You need to-"

"-Later." Aya answered harshly, yanking at the boys cuffs before abandoning them for Ken and leaving Omi standing there shaking.

"Please! I don't know what they put in me! You have to get it out!" Omi yelled frowning at Aya whom ripped the knife from Ken's shoulder and began a quick bandage without removing the gag. HE picked up the bloody knife and began sawing at his own restraints.

"Omi we need to leave now. It will take them.." Aya glanced at his clock. "Only eighty more seconds to reach us and I don't think I can save you all a second time tonight." Aya said grimly before ripping the gag off Ken's face while tying the last of the bandage.

"Nice to see you too Aya." Ken spit bitterly before stumbling up with Aya's help and moving towards the door.

"Uncuff me." Omi whispered following them.

"No key." Aya answered monotone. "This way, and keep up." Aya ordered before slipping out to their right and disappearing. He shoved Omi in front of him and tightly held the boys arm as they ran before slipping down into the vent they had crawled through to get in.

"Now get it out of me?" Omi whispered the instant they were outside but Aya simply kept moving and so did they. They couldn't stop and do that, no matter how bad Omi was making them feel wincing as he ran before breathing though his mouth in low shallow gulps coping with the pain.

The outdoor night was cold, and the small shipping dock they were leaving behind them suddenly began lightening up with the discovery of their escape, murdered two guards, and information that would not be returned.

"This was supposed to be one of those damn open and shut bullshit cases." Ken groaned as he ripped their rental car door open and let the guy slump into the back.

"I'll drive." He informed getting a look at Aya's bloodied and nicked up form. Aya simply nodded taking the passenger side as Omi crawled into the back with a heavy wince and lay down using part of Ken as a pillow.

"I need this out." Omi whined as he started the car. "Please it's starting to hurt pretty bad."

"How long does it take us to get back?" He asked, sending an unsteady glance to Aya. They could probably spare a minute to help the kid.

"The hotel is seven minutes away, we're not sitting in the car and incriminating it any further than our drive requires." Aya snapped harshly and he hit the gas.

"Ahh." Omi suddenly broke a groaned cry in the back, which brought Ken to reality a bit.

"Omi we'll fix it in seven minute just try and relax." Ken hushed gently stroking the boy's shoulder with his good arm.

"I can't. It burns. I think it's burning me." Omi gasped breathing down to the seat to hide his face and muffle his audible discomfort.

"You guys maybe we better pull over and fix this." Ken called up to the front seat with a worried expression. "He's sweating pretty hard.' Ken added making Aya tense for a moment. They all knew Omi had a high thresh hold to pain.

"Please ONE MINUTE!" Omi yelled at them sounding mad. "Just ONE!"

"IN four we'll be clear." He muttered keeping the gas petal as close to the car floor as possible.

Omi's tones stung.

Oh my goodness, I hope that was enough to get you hooked because I won't have more till next week. Chapter 2: Masculinity equals the phrase, Grin and Bear it is about twice this length and really what I am worried about. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! This is the start of a new fic and I am nervous! sets plate of cookies out for all reviews Thanks!


	2. Masculinity Equals Phrase, Grin and Bear...

**A/N:** Hey! Here's my second chap! Sorry it was one day late hangs head with shame but New Years Eve Party'in got the best of me . Enjoy! And know I am also uploading on Adult Fanfiction (dot) Net. HAHA! Had to write it that way cause they keep taking it out! Are they embarrassed the censoring of our fics goes against their own slogan? Hmm….perhaps this is it.

* * *

  
**Recap from Chapter 1**: "This was supposed to be one of those damn open and shut bullshit cases." Ken groaned as he ripped their rental car door open and let the guy slump into the back. 

"I'll drive." He informed getting a look at Aya's bloodied and nicked up form. Aya simply nodded taking the passenger side as Omi crawled into the back with a heavy wince and lay down using part of Ken as a pillow.

"I need this out." Omi whined as he started the car. "Please it's starting to hurt pretty bad."

"The hotel is seven minutes away, we're not sitting in the car and incriminating it any further than our drive requires." Aya snapped harshly and he hit the gas.

"Omi we'll fix it in seven minute just try and relax." Ken hushed gently stroking the boy's shoulder with his good arm.

"You guys maybe we better pull over and fix this." Ken called up to the front seat with a worried expression. "He's sweating pretty hard.' Ken added making Aya tense for a moment. They all knew Omi had a high thresh hold to pain.

"Please ONE MINUTE!" Omi yelled at them sounding mad. "Just ONE!"

"IN four we'll be clear." He muttered keeping the gas petal as close to the car floor as possible.

Omi's tones stung.

* * *

Chapter 2

Masculinity Equals Phrase-Grin and Bear It

By EdenEight

As soon as they reached the hotel they slowed the car and parked at a calm and inconspicuous speed. He grabbed their room key from the glove compartment, Aya grabbed their two duffle bags from the back and he took Omi whom collapsed the second he stepped from the car.

"Hurry please, hurry." Omi whispered begging him to move faster as he started for the room with the boy withering in his arms. "It hurts Yohji-kun, really bad." The boy whispered arching downward in his arms and making it extremely difficult to walk and hold him at the same time.

"I am going chibi." He answered walking directly up the hotels outdoor stairs to their second story room. A one bedroom, two queen nothing. Kritiker was cheap with hotel rooms, cheap and predictable. They always reserved the same hum-drum upstairs room sparing no expense on only the bathroom and small fridge. "Are you alright with us taking a look at you inside?" he asked casually, jamming the hotel key into it's little slot before elbowing in the door.

"I don't have a choice." Omi strained. "I need you to fix me, I can't wait for help." Omi mused aloud sounding stressed and devastated with his options being too engrossed in the pain to fight them. "Ahhh I don't care what you look at, just fix it. Fix it pleeeease." Omi cried in his arms, his face already damp with silent tears, as each breath was eased out with considerable effort through clenched teeth.

He left the door ajar once he was in and deposited Omi on the first bed, watching the boy quickly roll over and spread his legs without the slightest bit of hesitance. "Hurry please. Yohji-kun it really hurts." The boy cried burying his face into the sheets as he licked his lips. Still, Omi whom putting aside was a conniving wise ass when he wanted to be, was as far as he knew modest. He never caught a fast glimpse of skin from bathroom to bedroom, nor was there a shirt untucked or shorts too high. The boy was polite to thee full extent of the word without becoming excessive or paranoid. While a bit brass and crude with some details to rattle Aya, and secretive and honest with Ken, with him the boy was shy. Aya was who he fought with, Ken was who was allowed to bandage and protect his secrets, and he, well he was Yohji. He watched TV with the brat, argued over whom would do dishes, on occasion sabotaged his laundry when Omi pranked him, but no, there was no revealing of skin. No. No intimate movements of breathtaking, or startling confessions that were recognized as awkward and involved the baring of some normally clothed select part. No. This was not his area. This was not his norm with Omi. So why, why was this normally shy person boy literally begging for him to drag his pants down? Just hearing the words from the boy's mouth scared him.

"Tell me if I hurt you, alright?" He asked gently trying to sound as collected while tugging the thin dress up the Omi's form when he just felt skiddish. The dress. The dress was an issue. "Omi can you roll you hips a bit?" he asked fighting with the skirt of it, but Omi shook his head. "Omi. Well… try and raise them some."

"NO!" Omi screamed at him fisting the blankets as though to keep further outbursts controlled.

"Well don't yell at me damnt!" He snapped yanking at the dress so he knew it hurt. "I can't get this stupid dress off you!"

"Well you PUT It on ME!" Omi cried back to him, and he growled before leaning down and tearing it with his teeth.

"Ahh!" Omi cried, startling from him when his hot breath and sharp teeth rolled over the boys skin eating at the fabric. "You Maniac! PLEASE!" Omi begged swatting him away despite his cuffs even as he sat up and tore the dress right up the seam before yanking it up over the boy's hipbones.

"Christ it's even starting to rain!" Ken shot kicking the door in and stumbling in damp and holding his bleeding arm. He jumped back from Omi with Ken's entrance, as though he were doing something wrong and he wasn't going to lie. The entire situation had him feeling down right awkward! He just tore the dress off the boy with his teeth! And that wasn't even the greatest anomalyof the situation!

"Shut the door!" Omi yelled raising his head just enough to get his words out without revealing anything.

"Christ, is he ok?" Ken shot instantly concerned and limping towards them still clutching his bleeding arm.

"You need to take care of that." He scolded when Ken looked like he might kneel there to support Omi.

"Ken-kun please go fix your arm." Omi whined "I want to-to be alone." Omi mustered as he fumbled with the button to the boy's small shorts before they began their decent with the ants-in-your-pants boxers. Ken just gave an understanding nod, ran a bloody hand through Omi's hair for comfort and shuffled to the bathroom.

In one quick tug he took Omi's pants down and took a deep breath at the boy's soft skin and small mounds of flesh he'd never been so close to. "Goooo. Hurry uuuup. You've got one too!" Omi sobbed into the bed as he gently, and with shaky hands spread the boy's cheeks exposing the problem and extinguishing Omi's sarcasm. He gasp at the reddened skin which was like a giant blemish, a wine stain on a dinner napkin. Blossoming an oven red the sensitive entre was now pimpling and spreading a blotching rash about Omi's softest parts.

"They-they smeared something on you?" He stammered holding the boy spread with trembling hands more like he were holding a tiger's jaw preparing to insert his head. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't, absolutely didn't want to touch any of it.

"No! They put something inside me! Yohji! Please get it out! It's burning like it's eating my skin off!" Omi cried, half yelling at him, half sobbing as he nodded and gently reclosed the boy's dignity while drawing a sheet over him. "Where are yoU GOInG!" Omi cried, with wide desperate eyes watching him stalk to the bathroom.

"Supplies." He deadpanned, knocking once before stepping in and letting his shoulders drop, and his posture fall for the exhale of his life.

"Is he alright?" Ken whispered looking exceedingly worried inside the steamed bathroom after his big bad wolf impersonation.

"Could you not take a bath now?" He snapped regarding the running water and steamy atmosphere as he drug over the one duffle bag retrieved from the car and began rummaging for their first aid pack.

"Why?"

"Where's Aya?" He asked, tucking it up under his arm before grabbing a small cloth and wetting it.

"Out scouting the area. He didn't seem to think he was hurt bad enough to warrant a rest." Ken snort continuing to bandage his arm before looking up at him and pausing. "How bad is he?"

"It looks like his skin has set itself on fire!" He hissed. "I have no idea what I am doing, and I am not entirely sure I am comfortable with any of it." He rant before big bad wolf-ing again. "He wasn't kidding when he said he was in a lot of pain." He muttered regretfully while ringing away the cloths excess water avoiding eye contact. "We should have stopped the car."

"We all decided not to Yohji." Ken said, right away lifting his self-guilt from his shoulders and heaving it from them like the Hercules the man always tried, and maybe, always wanted to be. "Anyway, he seems to want you to handle this so, I need to know. Should I call the doc?" Ken asked concerned, but willing to put it out there and mention the phone. Their lifeline, they weren't supposed to call for help unless it was bad. Unless it was really bad, and so far it'd only been that bad once.

"Maybe." he muttered ringing the cloth about in his hand.

"Yohji. Do I need to?" Ken whispered, locking their eyes and he nod after a moment. _Yes. Yes call the doc. I need help._ His mind was begging, but his mouth remained closed.

Omi was still on the bed, half covered with the white hotel sheet crying with pain when he immerged and dropped his provisions onto the mattress startling the boy. "W-what are you going to-to do?" Omi asked a bit fearfully.

"Get it out. How deep is it in you?" He asked wiggling his fingers into some rubber gloves.

"I-I am...I am not sure." Omi answered, growing more nervous and tense by the second as he picked up a cotton ball and dabbed it with a clear disinfectant before placing his hand on the sheet. "Yohji-kun." Omi whispered the second he began to lift it, and he stopped.

"I am not going to hurt you intentionally." He reassured. "What I need you to do is stay still. You already said it. I have one too, so just don't think about it." He smiled reaching up and brushing some of the boy's sweat soaked bangs form his forehead. Omi was scared and staring at him with wide eyes, grit teeth and tense muscles. "You did a good job tonight Omi, and I was impressed when you took those guards down while cuffed. We're going to get them off you soon alright?" He whispered, watching the boy nod and hiccup into the sheets. "Now take a deep breath, and don't watch that'll just make it harder." He said. "I am going to do this gently, and discretely alright but I have no experience so don't start up if anything-if anything goes wrong."

"What's going to Go Wrong!" Omi shot into the blankets, fear dripping all over his precaution.

"I am just saying!" He snapped situating himself as best he could. "Ok, has the doc checked your prostate yet chibi?" He asked sighing slightly when Omi shook his head. "Alright, then this will feel a bit weird but just keep your muscles relaxed and it'll be better." He explained drawing the sheet off the boy's skin while propping a pillow under his hips. "Relax." He reassured feeling Omi's wire-hard frame. "Do you want to tell me when?" He asked trying to offer over some of the control.

"No. You tell me when." Omi whispered back, firmly planting his face into the blankets as he nodded and gently spread the boy's soft cheeks again. He took a look at the inflamed little entry and winced, unable to imagine just how bad that would hurt. Very gently he brought the cotton ball inward and dabbed softly arguing with his trembling hand.

Omi instantly gasped with the roughened touch of the cool cloth and stiffened further. The boy was like a board over the pillow and he scold himself for allowing his hands to tremble now when they had held so firmly while he killed.

"Easy." He reassured lubing his right pointer finger with what he thought would sting the least before taking a deep breath. "I am going to start alright." He informed and Omi nod as he gently brought his finger to the small hole, touched it once and pushed inside.

"Ah!" Omi cried out the second he touched the reddened skin before spazing a bit under him. "What-What are you doing!?" Omi cried out involuntarily clenching before crying out with the sudden burn of pain.

"Omi. Don't clench." He ordered firmly. "I have to find it to pull it out, so relax your muscles." He ordered trying to move his finger as gently as he could without looking at the boy whom was squirming in pain and severe mortification.

Aya took this moment to finish his rounds and slip into the room soaking wet and katana drawn before stopping dead at the sight of them. He took a side-glance at the red head whom was temporarily stunned having walked in on them like this, before grunting at the irony of it and muttering a sarcastic "Hi Aya."

His mutter made Omi look up and the boy clenched the instant he saw the red head before making a shaky frantic move to grasp the sheet and pull it over himself, before failing miserably with the cuffs.

"C-Cover me uuup." Omi cried to him, trying to seep into the bed and disappear as he ripped a sheet over what he was doing and turned to the red head.

"His skin's inflamed to the point where he'll have problems. Ken's already called the doctor." He informed as Aya stepped into the room and stopped along side of him.

"Can you get it out?"

"I don't know." He muttered, with a shake of the head.

"Do you want me to help bend him?" Aya asked motioning to Omi's body, which was draped across the flat hotel pillow with wire hard precision. The boy wasn't exactly in the best position for inviting foreign digits into his bowels, but then again he was in thee most conservative one.

"Aya will you Go AWaY!" Omi suddenly sobbed, turning to the red head and throwing daggers with his eyes. "Please! Get lost!" Omi yelled and Aya frowned for a moment considering before nodding and heading to the bathroom.

"Ken's in there!" He called over but Aya simply kept walking.

"I have wounds I need to attend to." Aya deadpanned knocking once and very briefly before simply entering the room.

"Go! PLEase Get it out! Hurry Yoooohji. I don't want the Doctor to do this!" Omi snapped arching up to him a bit to encourage some quick progress.

"Shhh, I know, just ease down a bit Omi." He soothed quickly ripping the sheet away and closing his eyes with his task. For as creative as he was, and as sexually skilled he would like to consider himself, having to locate a missing item in someone else's rectum was an idea which had never even dawned on him let alone happened. He felt his finger searching blindly trying his hardest not to continue to rub the raw and abused skin. Each blinding moved he made caused a muffled cry, and some type of jolt from Omi's body. There wasn't a budge he could get past the boy without causing him some type of pain which further stung him with a disappointment he wasn't doing a better job. "AHH! This HURts! DAMNT! Yohji-KUN!" Omi suddenly yelled through the pillow. "HURRY! PLEASE!"

"I can't do this with one finger Omi!" he argued. "I am trying the best I can!" He shot back a bit louder than he intended but Omi didn't seem to care he was practically yelling. "ALright, alright." He pant closing his eyes again and shaking his head for a moment. _Think Yohji Think! _His brain was yelling. "Ok, we're going to-we're going to ah-change positions. Ok, we're going to…" He trailed dragging a fat pillow over and gently retracting his imbedded finger while trying to stomach Omi's higher pitched whine which sounded into the bed. "Sorry." he grumbled yanking Omi's hips up quickly and startling the boy as he jammed a third pillow under him. "Come on, move Omi." He scolded tugging at the boy's legs when Omi froze up with the movement and locked his limbs in place. "Come on, it's just me." He reassured feeling them loosing a bit before he pulled them apart.

"Stop! WHat-What are you dOing?" Omi asked fearfully as he started getting up.

"I am going to sit here." He explained positioning himself between the boy's legs and upraised hips. "And I am going to use two fingers."

"But!-

"It is going to hurt." He warned. "But I can't get it out with one Omi, I couldn't even feel it." He spit bitter and annoyed this was so hard and had to be so painful. "Sorry." He muttered again realizing his anger was channeling into his actions and he had roughly pulled Omi's hips higher before placing a firm hand on the low of his back. "It's alright." He reassured stopping all of his movement when he felt the thin body under his palm trembling. "Alright." He sighed pulling the blanket back over the boy's exposed backside and sliding off the bed before dropping to a kneel along side of Omi's face. "Shh I am sorry ok? I didn't mean to pull so roughly, I am getting frustrated. I am sorry." he soothed whispering his words out as he ran a hand into Omi's sweat drenched hair.

"Don't-don't try to c-comfort me n-now." Omi stammered his jaw still locked with endurance. "Your wasting time. Stop it."

"It's ok." he reassured again, brushing Omi's bangs from his forehead as calmly as he had before the guarded words. "I know I scared you." He whispered.

"Your wasting time here!" Omi snapped trying to shake his hand away.

"I didn't mean to pull so hard and-so fast." He confessed. "I am sorry."

"I-It's okay." Omi muffled after a moment, keeping his face hidden in the blankets, now that he would acknowledge the conversation, but the stutter told him he had startled the boy. He simply nod and continued his soft stroking while the seconds ticked by waiting for more. "I just…I…" Omi trailed before moving so a blue eye peeked up at him and the boy sniffled drawing in air. "I can't see anything and I-I am so embarrassed." Omi admit his entire face beat red from stress, pain, heat and humiliation.

"I won't tell anyone." He said growing a soft smile.

"T-Thanks."

"I can try and move you Omi but, any other position makes your plumbing that much easier to see and I think you'd want to keep at least one side covered right?" HE teased watching the boy nod. "Thought so." He muttered standing up. "Count of three?" He asked moving back to kneel between the boy's legs while squeezing the lubricant out onto his fingers pulling the blanket aside. "One." He began when he saw Omi nod. "Two." He gently tossed the lube aside and positioned his fingers. "Th-"

"Yohji?!" Ken called stepping from the bathroom with the phone. "The damn recep-" Ken stopped dead before turning his head to the side. "I mean the-the phone is for-well our doctor is-" he threw the blanket over Omi's re-startled form and snapped the extended phone from Ken with his ungloved hand.

"Hello!" He squint when he heard their hospital receptionist trying to explain they were having problems contacting their physician. He heard enough, and shoved the phone back to Ken. "Get her to make him come." He ordered starting back for the bed.

"Yohji! Don't you even want to talk to her!" Ken asked following him for a few steps before freezing with the phone still offered.

"NO! You do it! Just get the doc here Ken, come on!" He shot extending a hand to Omi; he didn't need to explain things.

"Yohji, you don't understand. Aya already tried." Ken stated frowning at him, and he fell silent for a moment. Aya had tried, just the very fact Aya had been on the phone told them their odds of success with this woman just dropped from 1in 10 to 1 in 100. Aya was the one they gave the phone to last. The master of persuasion. The scary devil. Aya always made the hard phone calls.

"Well then!" He snapped after his pause trying desperately to think of something. "Well then!…Call Manx!" He shot starting back to the bed with his conclusion.

"Manx!?" Ken echoed confused. "WE can't reach Manx on this phone Yohji!" Ken snapped.

"Well than use the satellite phone!" He yelled.

"The Satellite phone!?" Ken echoed again, dropping the phone to his side with an annoyed tone. "How the hell do you expect me to get range with that!?"

"Ken!" He snapped.

"I know! I know! I want to help him too, but damnt you actually have to give me a good idea for us to have a plan Yohji!" Ken argued hanging up on their babbling secretary and casting the phone aside.

"Ok. Get the phone. Take it outside, hike up the highest hill you see, call Manx and Say, hey, the mission went to hell, we've got three watercolors! Bombay's got something stuck up his ass we can't get out! And if she doesn't get the doc up here now! We're going to be one mobile team member short!" He yelled abandoning Ken and grabbing the disinfectant to clean his gloved hand because during his fit he had touched the side of his pant leg. Ken on the other hand stood there gawking at him.

Watercolor(s): Code for a blood injury. Most often used to describe a bleeding teammate, or as a plural a moderate to severely injured group usually considered down when referring to mission status.

Ken was silent and after a short pause gave a curt nod and stalked past him to the bag with the satellite phone. Ken ripped the thing out with hate, grabbed a water bottle and left with a slam of the door. "Damnt." He swore under his breath trying to exhale his frustration away, he didn't mean to come up with such a crappy plan, and he didn't mean to dump the hard part on Ken. Also, he didn't mean to embarrass Omi further by screaming his predicament across the room. "AYA!" He yelled to the bathroom door as he tossed the disinfectant back into the sheets and grabbed a cloth to dry his glove with. "AYA! Damnt." He grumbled yelling over Omi's muffled but continuous sniveling. "AY-" He stopped as Aya suddenly immerged from the bathroom without his shirt pulling a bandage about his with his teeth. His expression alone told him how annoyed he was for being interrupted and expecting a good explanation. "Come help me." He ordered wiggling his fingers into the lubricant he quickly reapplied.

"What!? No!! It-It's Ok Aya-KUN!" Omi snapped pulling his head from the pillow. "Yohji-What Are You DOINg!?" Omi hissed before turning to Aya. "You-You Don't NEEd to Help Aya-KUN!"

"Come over here and at least take his damn hand." He continued ignoring Omi and Aya started towards them gently cleaning his hands off with a bloodied rag.

"NOo! It's-It's ok!" Omi argued before turning back to him. "YOohji-Kunnn please, I-I don't want anymoooore people to beee iiin ooon thiis. Juust-Juust-"

"Come on now, Aya's just like another me." He teased as Aya eased onto the bed and scoot over by Omi's top half. "Take his hand." He said nodding a bit toward Omi's trembling form embarrassed beyond belief yet another team member would witness his most awkward and humiliating moment.

"Easy Omi. Relax." Aya reassured his voice monotone but softer than usual as he gently took Omi's hand in his own and pulled the pillow the boy's face was buried in over his leg while patting his back. He smiled a bit to himself seeing how quickly Aya could comfort Omi whom he'd taken a bit of a parental responsibility towards. They'd butt heads at every opportunity but force them together and you always got sap. "What is it your doing Yohji?" Aya asked watching him while continuing to stroke from Omi's head to the low of his back like you would a cat

"I couldn't find it with one finger. I have to use two, and I sent Ken outside with the satellite phone to call Manx and get the doc up here."

"Don't you think two is a bit much." Aya commented, ignoring all else he'd said.

"If you have any better suggestions I'd love to hear em." He grumbled gently drawing the sheet away and giving Omi a moment to catch his breath and clutch Aya's hand with white knuckles now that he was re-exposed, awkwardly positioned and ready for pain. When Aya didn't give him any he gently reinserted his first finger, before beginning with the second. The first which entered easily being it was lubricated and friends with Omi just a minute ago caused some whining and a small shift in the boy's posture as Omi formed to the discomfort before his second finger began intruding and Omi's quick stiffen turned to a jolt away from him. "Easy!" He snapped grabbing Omi's hip but the boy arched up and pushed forward trying to get away. "I know it hurts! I know!" he said over Omi's loud crying and shouts to wait a minute. "Yes." He muttered when his fingers brushed something distinctly foreign. However that small brush sent Omi spazing. "HOld hIM!" He yelled quickly pushing his fingers in to the brim and grabbing the thin almost wiry object.

"Yohji!" Aya barked at him when Omi pushed forward and wrapped his arms about Aya's torso causing the red head to puff up and stiffen like an offended animal. Omi on the other hand, was completely oblivious to not only his actions but his begs for his fingers to pull back, and for the pain to ease if not entirely than only for a moment.

"I got it!" He yelled triumphantly and with a smile as he pulled the thin root from the Omi's enflamed skin and began to gently dab the boy's reddened cleff.

"Hey! Hey! OK!" Ken announced barging in and scaring the shit out of all of them. "Manx is doing it, the doc should be here soon! I was waiting for him outside but I figured I should tell you." Ken informed looking pleased he had been the one to persuade the man to come before giving them a once over. "Oh shit Omi, that looks bad." Ken mumbled as he gently began tugging the pillows out from under Omi's hips so the boy could lay flat and rest. Aya started helping once the pillows were removed and pulled the blankets down from the bed so they could slip Omi under them. The boy was panting was puffy eyes adorned by damp strains of hair for the entire ordeal was very stressful and caused lots of sweat and blushing.

"You think you want to shower Omi?" He asked, hesitant to let the boy stay the way he was, but Omi groggily shook no. "It's feeling better now…isn't it?" He asked, trying not to sound hopeful but that's all he was.

"Yes." Omi breathed nodding gently before pulling his hand from Aya's and taking his instead. "The pains still…still there but…it's not getting worse, I think it's fading slowly." Omi muttered looking relieved and exhausted. "I have spare clothes in my bag." Omi whispered jutting his chin to his bag, which had been carted in and dumped.

"But your all sweaty, wait and shower before you change." Ken chimed in from where he stood at the window aside their door watching for a car. "Do you think you can shower?"

"I want to but..." Omi breathed slowly regaining his breath and composure becoming more coherent.

"Well there you go, when there's a will there's a way. Trust me chibi." He grunt standing up with Omi's arms and helping the boy ease to his feet without putting pressure on Omi's cuffed hands. It was a lengthy process that left Omi standing gingerly aside the bed with grit teeth frowning at the metal rings locked about his wrists with distaste. He hadn't even had time to reassure the boy they'd remove those when Aya's hands slid over the cold metal and began picking the lock. "Your extra clothes are in here?" He asked taking a step back and picking up Omi's duffle bag. Omi simply nodded, and he noted Ken's pleased smile that yes, bringing in the duffle bags was a good idea.

It was with a resounding click that Aya's hands and the cuffs dropped away, leaving Omi rubbing his wrists before taking a step forward. "ah-AH!" Omi stopped dead, crouching downward like he might drop to his knees before slowly straightening. Making eye contact with all of their suddenly stricken forms before breathing a heavy "I am ok…but I don't think I can walk…well." Omi added when both his and Aya's hands extended to the boy. "I um.." Omi trailed hesitantly taking his with the excuse he was closer while noting how Aya's quickly dropped away. "Thank you Aya-kun." Omi whispered before relaxing into him as he wrapped his arm over the boy's shoulder and about his middle taking most of his weight as they moved to the bathroom.

Omi's breathing was still tight and raw, with a soft tremble to all his limbs adding a delicacy to the way he now placed each step towards the outside of his toes, with his legs bent as though he'd spent everyday on a horse. "Is it uncomfortable?" He asked quietly elbowing in the bathroom door and Aya took that opportunity to slink up front by Ken to watch for a car.

"If you could…not bring up what happened-what just happened…" Omi began placing his weight into the countertop with his palms and abandoning him. "That would be for the best, I mean, well, for me, it's hard…" the boy trailed face as red as a stovetop and crinkled with lines of stress.

"Well you know, while I can think of countless times something like this would pop up in conversation, I think I might be able to bite my tongue." he teased. "That is if you'll promise to keep your mouth shut about Randy." He stated, firming his voice to prove his point.

"Ooohhhh so you two were doing something." Omi laughed dropping his shirt to the floor before starting on his pants.

"Yeah you wish." he grunt before coughing when Omi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't even go there." Omi grumbled turning to him so he cast his eyes to the side while the boy dropped his pants. "I know you just saw but…" Omi trailed reaching back and taking his hands for support as he climbed into the shower like a newborn deer. Lower limbs trembling, eyes focused and ready, while the rest of him clung like a child to a parent.

"Watch your footing." he spit, noting the rather unsteady movements before feeling the soft mist of water spraying his arms from the showerhead as they were drug in with Omi's body. "You can just hang on."

"Grab me a towel." Omi called out from where the boy stood behind half the shower curtain using his arm as walker. "Please." He did, noting a few he'd like to cram into his duffle bag if he could sneak that one past Aya.

"These towels are much fluffier than the ones we have at home!" He called into the shower nudging the towel through the split of tile and curtain waiting for the water to stop.

"That's cause Aya thinks he's saving on fabric softener." Omi grumbled pulling the towel through and he felt the grip on his arm relocating and adjusting before the curtain slid away and Omi had the towel tucked about his waist. "And he's not."

"Not what?"

"Not saving, cause what he makes up for in pennies he looses on discomfort." Omi answered coming forward like a comatose revived in ER, or a zombie in a cheap no name film. Each limb stressed and wobbly Omi was a living version of every spindly aspen branch on a windy day. Without request he used both arms to steady the boy and help him from the tub to the slick moist tile floor with much cause before a knock came to the door.

"Omi? The doc is here for you?" Ken said pocking his head in and offering a smile before swiping his toothpaste from the counter so none of them got the treat of wintergreen vs. spearmint.

"Yeah I'll be right-" Omi silenced when the guy appeared next to Ken opening the door a bit wider.

"I came as soon as I got the call son. Let's have a look at you." the guy beckoned nodding to the floor once before slipping past Ken and back into the room.

"Well there goes our escape plan out the window." he snort causing a light smile to grace Omi's face considering the way the man beckoned for them made it seem as though they were considering skipping out.

"I am going to bed ok?" Ken informed as they walked back into the bedroom area to find only two of the lamps on in place of the main lamp. Their blinds had been drawn, the small fridge ravaged with only the mini bar untouched with regards to Aya's orders. Aya himself already tucked away in the queen bed closest to the bathroom and furthest from the two lamps which shown on either side of the other bed. The one Omi would sleep in with whom would have been Ken, but now looked like it were to be him.

"Come on son, step off him will you? I need to see you walk." the doc ordered, an old man with a voice still arguing for youth. Brisk and often very direct, seldom holding kind tones for the boy since Omi's sexuality had come out of the closets and into the streets. Or so Ken had so tactfully put. Omi's hands left him then, taking a few soft and very small steps foreword obviously enduring quite a bit of discomfort as was apparent with the constant facial shifts and large lamas in and exhales. "Good. It's hurting to walk?" the doc asked questioning but more so clarifying.

"A bit." Omi breathed, a second before he snatched the boy's arm and began helping him to the bed. A bit, was a bit of an understatement. "Easy, easy!" Omi snapped with his shoving as the boy gently lowered himself to the bed like he were preparing to sit on glass before promptly flopping back into the sheets hissing up to the ceiling.

"This was a rather unexpected call." their doctor began, his stout but egg shaped face complete with all the folds of his age, while accompanying his dagger dark pupils which like his voice glared adamantly at any whom dare imply his age. "I see you weren't too warn out to do that. I must admit I had imagined your condition much worse after having it described on the phone. Perhaps we were a bit over dramatic hmm?" the guy asked, raising his eyebrows as though he were scolding a naughty kid and he watched Omi's mouth twitch like maybe he'd say something before simply remaining silent. "As I thought." the guy sighed pulling the provided desk chair up along side the bed as Omi slowly began shifting himself further back so as to lay on it.

"Easy there.' the doc sad laying a hand on Omi's thigh as though to stop him from getting away. "You can keep yourself as you are, I'll get a good angle of how things look this way." The doc directed laying his palm on Omi's second knee.

"Cut me some slack doc." Omi breathed making a face. "I can just roll over for you." Omi stated offering his plea in a straightforward request complete with lack of whine tones, and the doc made a face because after the small pause Omi simply started doing. Rolling gently to the side and stopping with his back to their appointed medical professional when indicated.

"I am going to go take a walk." he sat giving Omi's shoulder a swift pat before halting when a thin hand snatched his wrist so fast he would have missed it.

"No. Stay." Omi insisted, with a reassuring nod and tense smile tugging him downward. "Watch-watch TV or something." Omi offered nodding to the TV across the room from them, and giving his back an approving swat when he shift to face it and left his back to the boy. He flicked it on and pumped the volume down so as not to disturb anyone, mainly Aya and Ken whom were already trying to hide themselves from this. And while it worked for Ken whom was one of those spawn of Satan people granted sleep seconds after his head hit the pillow, Aya was simply faking it.

"You're looking rather red." He heard the doc say, as he hit the caption button in hopes the strenuous requirement to read what the weatherman was saying might engage enough of his mentality as to escape from this. Omi gave a few gasps and one sharp inhale before he just felt like some dirty spectator and switched the TV off and flopped back into the sheets on his side.

"Nothings on." he droned offering an excuse before turning to Omi whom nodded from where he was squirming slightly. Omi's hand was curled into the blankets clenching and re-clenching like a baker kneading dough, while the boy desperately attempt to imitate whatever type of yoga or pregnancy pacifying techniques he'd seen. He gently slid his hand into the boys slowly wringing each digit from the sheets before inviting it to his palm and Omi's eyes snapped open. Omi could audio a porn film if he wanted, his gasps and small pants sounded as much like a teen getting head, as it did for a teen stilling himself for whatever the doc was prodding the boy with.

"Nooothings on?" Omi repeat after about two minutes of his hand slowly caressing the smaller one locked within his palm. He had almost completely lost his statement from a moment ago, but it had just registered with Omi. He nodded, and Omi closed his eyes for a moment before ducking his head to the sheets so all he got was the top of the boy's head.

"Ooohhyyou wanna talk to me? Boooout something?" Omi finally slurred, gasping and pulling words like each syllable was engaged in a tug a war of the tongue before springing free.

"Aaaaa." He trailed for a second licking his lips watching Omi's squirming pick up.

"Hold yourself steady son. You've got quite a yellow belly for pain considering you're an assassin." the doctor chuckled through his work. "Real men learn to bite the bullet, but that might be too hard a phrase for you. The masculinity you see…allows one to grin and bear it." The man lectured as he got up for the bathroom when Omi's eyes turned to it. His quick movement startled the boy slightly but he was anxious to get away and hide from the words he heard the man saying. Each letter encrypted with disgust and arrogant over-view for his teammate, but it wasn't his place to say anything and Omi was choosing to keep quiet. So he had focused his irritated gaze on Omi's free arm, which constantly withered against his abs, curling itself to the boy's chest like a snake trying to burl home. It wasn't for another minute he realized this was because Omi's eyes continuously wandered back to the bathroom door and Omi was simply wishing for a shirt.

He snatched one quick enough, blue, Yankees, right out of the duffle bag and looped it around Omi's neck faster than the boy could blink. "I am sliding this onto him." he stated working Omi's curled arms though their sleeves before yanking and arguing with the thing until it covered the boy's chest and stomach before merging with the puffy white towel covering the squirming thighs and knees. "OH!" Omi suddenly bolt lurching towards him for a second before ducking back into the blankets.

"Yeah I thought that would feel a bit cold. Grin and bear it son." the doctor instructed stopping momentarily to pull the shade from the lamp and tip it down to face Omi's back for better light. "Should sting for a moment, but you should be used to pain like this in your backside."

"Hey!" he snapped, flashing his eyes to the doc whom stopped. "Let's keep this strictly business alright." He stated firmly before locking his jaw when Omi dug a few nails into his skin telling him to shut up.

"We're pretty far up his business aren't we." the doc retort watching his eye twitch as he locked his jaw per request. "The boy might be a bit of a wormy fudge packer but he's no liar, isn't that right Bombay?" the man asked looking towards Omi's face before grunting when Omi jerked for a moment before giving his hand a few relaxing clenches. "Easy there." the doc hushed when Omi jerked again. "Hold yourself steady." The guy warned.

"It's-ah-it's a bit painful." Omi breathed chin to chest breathing into the sheets that hid him. "I think-I think I could use a break." Omi mustered ignoring the hand he pat the boys shoulder with before glancing to the doc for a verdict.

"Well you can break if you need to missy, but it'll be just as painful for me to start from the beginning when you aren't all loose." the doc stated ignoring Omi's small choke into the bed. "You want to break then?" the guy asked stopping for a moment to glare. "Boy? You want to break?" the guy asked using a clean-gloved finger to give Omi's shoulder a jab.

"Nooo." Omi answered shaking his head while retaliating his shoulder inward like the man had just burned him.

"You don't?" the guy asked giving Omi another jab before pulling his hand away on sight of his face.

"Noooo." Omi answered again, this time a bit louder before worming a hand to his face for a moment to wipe away some tears.

"Here." the doc sighed sitting back and he watched Omi's body relax like a balloon deflating towards the bed with a heavy sigh. "We're done anyhow, there isn't any reason for you to be coping out at the end now is there." the doc sighed digging through his small trademark bag. The undertaker bag as they all called it before extending some pills towards Omi's face. "Take two of these with some water tonight, two more with breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow and the next day. These babies are gonna still your system and keep you from doing anything that might hurt you, if you get me." the doc said sniffing as though sure he'd covered everything before offering a nod and fast swat to Omi's backside while standing. Omi's head jerked up with a pair of wide startled eyes before turning to the second container of pills quickly extended. "After those two days, three if you really feel it's necessary. Take as directed some of these suppositories to fix yourself." the doc ordered watching Omi take the container and curl it away with his hand. "IF you have any other questions or problems you just give a ring, and if need be I'll come back and look you over." the doc explained shrugging on his coat before heading for the door and leaving.

He was quiet for a minute before reaching over Omi and fixing the lamp. "Could you ah-" Omi muttered as he stood the lamp up and listened. "Could you ah grab me my-um my stuff-clothes and stuff from the bathroom?" Omi finally asked without looking up and he left. Leaving for the small tiled room and lingering about inside for a minute just to give Omi a moment alone before heading back with the bag and cup of water. Omi had rolled to his back and was heavily engrossed in massaging his temples when he returned offering the bag and sitting the cup upon the nightstand "I'll sleep on the couch alright?" Omi offered making eye contact for a moment.

"What? What for?" He asked making a face while glancing at the couch. It was a good size, probably big enough for Omi and not that uncomfortable but…

"Well because I threw sleeping here on you, you thought you were going to sleep with Aya." Omi explained avoiding most eye contact with him before jumping startled when he swiped a pillow off the bed mad. "What'd I do?" Omi asked looking hurt as he frowned at the boy.

"You must think I am some friend, to think I'd need you on the couch for something as stupid as…this." He spit, glaring at the boy and Omi sighed before reaching for him. "What did I say when you told me hmm?" he asked, snarling his words quietly through his teeth. The night Omi had told him, with tears in his eyes he was gay, he did nothing more than slap the boys shoulder and give a nod. To each his own, his belief, custom and respect, after which on occasion he did bother to ask the boy he'd seen any hot ones at school. Seldom did he get real answers surpassing a blush, but on occasion he'd get a nod and some names. The fact that Omi might feel obligated to leave the bed on account he might freak him out being into guys was just plain insulting. They were better friends than that.

"If you don't mind, you know I'd prefer you stay. If you don't think I am weird, I always like the company Yohji-kun. I get to sleep alone all the time." Omi smiled gently reaching for his hand, before patting the bed when he simply stood there. "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." Omi whispered sighing with relief when he dropped back onto his side.

"Well alright then." He smiled happily before laughing as Omi swat him. "I'd like to think we're of better acquaintance Omittchi, especially after that entire episode."

"Yohji you suck." Omi laughed quietly in response, realizing half of that was a tease. He knew the boy better than to think Omi felt that deeply he was required to leave.

"You're so easy to guilt over, and…I think you needed to smile after being put through that." He admit quietly and Omi's eyes dropped away for a moment before the boy shrug.

"It's not so bad, now that it's over. Doesn't sting that bad right now." Omi said in a poor attempt at optimism before turning to his serious expression.

"I mean hearing that. You shouldn't have to."

"Don't you dare say a word to Manx Yohji-kun." Omi ordered becoming firm fast, knowing what he was thinking. Hell it's what they all were thinking ever since they noticed the change. It went into Omi's file of course, under sexual preference, and of course that got transferred to his medical file and they noticed. The very next time Omi saw the doc the man was a little bit harsher with the boy, sometimes down right cruel with his questions or exams but Omi took it, and didn't say a thing and forbid them to as well. All of kritikers doctors were of special employment assigned to only three teams. Their doc had been with them for two years, allowing them to see the change fast, but having him switched while not impossible was a definite hassle as well as a red flag for attention. So Omi saw to it, none of them said anything, and so none of them had yet. Still, he was tempted, because each time Omi saw the guy the man's words inched that much closer to the edge, and he certainly thought the ending swat was a bit much, even if Omi didn't yell he could tell the boy was startled badly. Hopefully, if they ever did get switched, he'd know where the guy landed and could make a little visit say when he was walking from the grocery store to his car in a nice discrete parking lot. Or maybe right before he slid his key into his apartment door, so he could shove the guy inside and let his fist meet his face. Something of that nature.

* * *

Well, if I don't get a review for something that crazy, I just don't know what to do. Here's looking forward to Chapter 3: _Something's Are Meant To Be_. As for this chapter! sets down platter with wide grin We have Oatmeal Raison! Enjoy!—Leave a review, and take a cookie - 


	3. Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Recap from chap 2:**  
_"Well because I threw sleeping here on you, you thought you were going to sleep with Aya." Omi explained avoiding most eye contact._

_"If you don't mind, you know I'd prefer you stay. If you don't think I am weird, I always like the company Yohji-kun. I get to sleep alone all the time." Omi smiled gently reaching for his hand, before patting the bed when he simply stood there. "Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." Omi whispered sighing with relief when he dropped back onto his side._

_"Well alright then." He smiled happily before laughing as Omi swat him. "I'd like to think we're of better acquaintance Omittchi, especially after that entire episode. You're so easy to guilt over, and…I think you needed to smile after being put through that." He admit quietly and Omi's eyes dropped away for a moment before the boy shrug."I mean hearing that. You shouldn't have to." _

"Don't you dare say a word to Manx Yohji-kun." Omi ordered becoming firm fast, knowing what he was thinking. Hell it's what they all were thinking ever since they noticed the change. It went into Omi's file of course, under sexual preference, and of course that got transferred to his medical file and they noticed. The very next time Omi saw the doc the man was a little bit harsher with the boy, sometimes down right cruel with his questions or exams but Omi took it, and didn't say a thing and forbid them to as well. Still, he was tempted, because each time Omi saw the guy the man's words inched that much closer to the edge, and he certainly thought the ending swat was a bit much, even if Omi didn't yell he could tell the boy was startled badly. Hopefully, if they ever did get switched, he'd know where the guy landed and could make a little visit say when he was walking from the grocery store to his car in a nice discrete parking lot. Or maybe right before he slid his key into his apartment door, so he could shove the guy inside and let his fist meet his face. Something of that nature.

* * *

Chapter 3

Some Things Are Meant To Be

By EdenEight

Two Days Later

"You know what friends are for?"

"No but I am sure your going to tell me aren't you." Omi droned not bothering to cast him a look as the boy focused on his flower arrangement. He took a moment to reflect then, casting his eyes about the boy's body with appreciation for how discrete and yet courageously Omi declared his sexuality. The boy looked no different from any other, traditional red sneakers, knee length cargo shorts, forest green logo t-shirt that brought out the boy's summer tan and natural highlights, before the small black strung, small rainbow necklace that dodged around about a hemp one of shells. Nervous? The boy almost cried when he admit to him how he felt, but courageous? Still enough to advertise just that tiny bit.

"I just want to know what's up with you limping about." He said, and Omi's indigo little eyes fixed on him with a look of annoyance since he just stood there in thought staring.

"I am not limping." Omi stated monotone.

"Oh I see." he smiled scratching the underneath of his chin with a grin. "Denial.--Is it that you don't want to see the doc again?" He asked cutting to the chase. There weren't many people in the shop, Ken was out doing deliveries and Aya had the afternoon off. They were just two florists, arranging flowers along the back countertop. Nothing suspicious, nothing important.

"Spit it out if you've got something to say." Omi clipped. "I don't appreciate the games while you bounce around something serious." Omi snapped shoving the flower scissors to him rather roughly when the boy caught his hand blindly searching for them.

"Stop it. No one likes a drama queen." He hissed, turning to the boy who flashed a cold look his way. "Is there something wrong with your ass? And do you not want to drag the doc into it? That's all I want to know."

"Is it a hobby to always ask me personal questions in public places?" Omi hissed avoiding eye contact and paying especially close attention to the delicate lilies laced about his fingers.

"Yes, but don't change the subject. Besides." he smiled leaning a bit closer to the boy. "No ones in here, and I really want to know." He stated simply, with the tone he used when he was serious, slightly concerned, and ready to be useful.

"Maybe I have been limping a little." Omi admit quietly. "But I can't seem to imagine why that should surprise you." The irritated tone came back.

"I never said I was surprised."

"I am just sore. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

He let the flower clippers clatter to the counter with that final remark and Omi looked up at him. "Friends. Are for trusting." he muttered allowing the roses he was arranging to loosen in their vase, mingling with the blonde strands along side his head but not interfering with his gaze. He had locked his eyes on the boy, and Omi was unable to tear his away. "For trusting Omi." He repeat a bit firmer. "While I should probably try to comfort you into spilling by telling you there is nothing you could tell me that should embarrass you. I'd probably get farther reminding you there is no way for you to embarrass yourself any farther because you've already reached and ran wildly past the max." He stated, cocking an eyebrow before watching Omi turn away suppressing a smile.

"You're such a dick." the boy muttered though his grin. Giving his last lily it's final trim before turning to him. "The doc gave me this cream that I have to apply to the breakout on my skin, and it's difficult to do but I've managed." Omi divulged. "That's why I've been walking funny alright, because I am sore, and it just feels odd with my ass slicked ok."

"Ok." He chuckled satisfied he got the truth before turning towards the door as their welcome bell rung.

"Oh, hey." Omi smiled immediately glancing about the shop a bit hesitant to greet the smiling boy whom was there only because he was on Omi's list of -Really hot- crushes. "What are you doing here?" Omi asked, leaving the flowers and heading for the boy now that he was sure there were A. No customers. B. No Aya. C. No Ken. D. No bystander that could possibly fall into the category of a homophobe.

"I thought I'd swing by and make sure your ok? Everything went over ok right?" The boy asked glancing at him.

"Yeah it did. He knows." Omi added, noticing the boy's glance and informing him they could talk freely. "I don't get off for another two hours, but I have some work I could do in the greenhouse." Omi offered beckoning the kid inward with another glance at him.

"You've got a break coming if you want it." he stated, ignoring the fact that none of them had breaks, and really two boys messing about in the greenhouse was not going to fall under one of Aya's approved situations. "So take it if you want it, or use the extra pair of hands." He said speaking right though his mental musings. Since when did he ever give a damn about what Aya thought anyway.

"K. Yell if you need me Yohji-kun." Omi smiled heading into the greenhouse before slipping his hand into the boy's seconds before they disappeared into the doorway. His comment had made the boy happy, and for that he was glad.

"Hey Yohji!" Ken greet strolling in the front door while crumpling his delivery sheet. "How's it been?"

"Slow as shit." He droned finishing the roses before sliding Omi's lilies forward.

"Where's Omi?" Ken asked glancing around before hopping up onto their counter and grabbing a soda. That was also something Aya didn't allow them to do. Sit on the counter.

"In the back getting his freak on." He stated, before glancing at Ken when only silence followed his words.

"You're being serious?" Ken's eyebrows instantly shot up.

"Yeah, knock before you go back there. You wouldn't want to walk in on too much skin right?" He chuckled watching Ken give him a dirty look for the mental picture the guy didn't want.

"You're gay too aren't you Yohji-and damnt." Ken cut him off before he could answer. "If you aren't you mine as well be the way you encourage him."

"I happen to believe that in our line of work one should get as much ass as he can while he can…because who can say about tomorrow. Might be dead, might be in a wheel chair, might not have anything to get ass with."

"That's enough." Ken snapped running freaked hands through his hair to shake that mental picture far away. "Still our greenhouse isn't exactly where I'd prefer the ass getting to take place." Ken grumbled taking a swing of his soda and shuddering as he thought of all the possible tables, and benches ideal for such activities.

"Well than maybe you and Aya shouldn't give him such heat for bringing kids to his room. All this -leave your door open- bullshit is a little lame wouldn't you say?"

"He's not eighteen yet. I have to side with Aya Yohji because he's on the side of the law, or haven't you forgotten that's what we're supposed to be upholding here." Ken scold.

"Law Shmall." He grunt, tying a yellow ribbon about Omi's flowers before placing them on the shelf as well. "You know what I think, so why do you bother attempting to convert me." He mocked turning to Ken with a playful grin.

"I don't know, ethics?" Ken shrugged before whipping his head towards the greenhouse door when they both heard a smash. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, as they both fell silent waiting for the sound of voices or perhaps the exiting of the room from or more persons inside.

"Go look." Ken finally whispered.

"Are you suggesting I spy?"

"Call it whatever you want." Ken groaned rolling his eyes. "Just take a peek and see what's going on." Ken urged motioning for him to move forward like one would try to shew away a pesky animal.

He crept toward the door slowly, gently took the handle and eased it in until voices met his ears, and one eye caught the room in it's grasp.

"It hurts just a bit." Omi was whispering, sandwiched between their potting table and the boy directly in front of him. "But I didn't."

"Then what did you do?" the boy shot back obviously sounding either hurt, or really annoyed.

"I can't explain it ok, it's really personal."

"My ass."

"Look, I am being serious. Why would I lie about it? Just take my word ok?"

"There are a hundred and one reasons why you'd lie Omi. Now if you can't be honest with me that we're through." The boy whispered, laying a hand on Omi's cheek before quickly withdrawing it as though to represent the threat caught within his words.

"Come on!" Omi shot sounding more than a little concerned as his eyes widened. "That's not even funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." The kid whispered back watching Omi roll his eyes letting his head slump forward with a heavy sigh.

"I've been having a shitty day-no wait I take that back-I've been having a shitty week ok." Omi groaned, giving his eyes a rub before snuggling into the embrace the boy offered. "Nothing's going my way right now, and I've got all these pain in the ass little details waiting to take me down." Omi whispered, teasing him to stay right where he was and watch this like a soap opera. Simply swallow the guilt he was spying with a wide grin and continue, while on the other side of the door his own words about the trust between friends were biting his ass.

"Damnt." he cursed slowly pulling back to leave the two alone before Omi snapped and caught his attention. Through his mental musing the boy hushing his teammate had brought a hand down to pat Omi's still sore backside and had apparently gotten too friendly, for Omi suddenly shoved the guy off annoyed.

"You haven't heard one word I've said."

"Wow-you weren't kidding." The boy snapped swinging his book bag from the floor to his shoulder. "Good luck Omi. It was fun while it lasted. Tell whoever was so good a fuck I say hi." the boy spit quickly stalking towards him and he scrambled from the door and to the flower cabinet faster than imaginable when factoring the amount of noise he made.

Through his get away he thought he might have heard a cry for the boy to stop, turn back, wait a minute, something to that nature to have slipped from Omi's lips-but for those of you whom have never been a florist trying to relocate his ear and eye from the back greenhouse door to the front store while resuming a non-suspicious task, you should know it if very hard to hear much else than your rapidly beating heart.

The kid stormed out of the greenhouse and was gone without so much as eye contact to him or Ken. They of course exchanged looks only seconds after their welcome bell sound to declare the dramatic leave, before Ken told him to resume his spy-spot with a sudden jut of the chin towards the greenhouse door.

He did. Be it out of curiosity, concern for his teammate, or simply good nature to help a friend, he found himself with his hand back on that cool brass knob quietly peeking into the greenhouse before slipping inside once he was sure what had happened.

The smash, seemed Omi's fault for it came from the vase where the boy's hand now was, and Omi seemed none to concerned about it. The boy whom had left, had also apparently been off the -hot crush- list and apparently added to something much more serious without his knowledge; for Omi now sat in a dreary, hunched over position of depression that couldn't be more complete had a dark rain cloud been hovering over the boy.

"Omi?" he called gently before startling when Omi's head whipped up surprised before hastily wiping away his tears. "Oh uh…sorry. I'll give you a minute." He mumbled running a fumbling hand over the back of his neck as he turned to go.

"Did he leave?" Omi's voice sounded through the room. Upset. Shaky.

"The boy?" He asked turning back around.

"Yes. Did he leave?" Omi repeat, not at all less engrossed in the question having to repeat it a second time.

He answered as gently and honestly as he could.

"Stormed out. Not a word to either of us." He muttered watching Omi's head drop before the boy ran a hand into the back tousling his locks sloppily with frustration and stress. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He thinks I lied to him!" Omi snapped ripping the hand from his hair and slamming it down to the table where the vase once lived. "Doesn't believe me this is such-such-such crap Yohji-kun. It's not my fault I am an assassin and I have to lie to everyone I know because I am-am bruised and talented in ways they can't understand. It's not my fault. I never wanted this. I never wanted it." Omi vent, rasping his words down to their soiled cement floor with hate and aggravation.

"Come on now."

"He thinks I've been unfaithful to him because I am like this." Omi sniveled, suddenly wiping his eyes with fast furious stocks.

"That was your boyfriend?" He asked before wanting to smack himself for being so dumb, but Omi simply nod.

"My ex-boyfriend now." Omi stated irritably. "He just dumped me on my ass." he continued his voice breaking into small little cracks. "There goes seven months down the fucking drain."

"Ok now." He hushed, starting forward the second he heard the F word appear. Omi had sworn on missions, Omi had sworn while he was killing, and defending himself, but never to his knowledge outside of work in the shop. "Maybe he'll understand if you give him some time." He offered laying his hand on the boy's shoulder and feeling worse now that he could feel Omi's constant soft tremble proof of silent lament. Without sound. Without many tears, but crying none the less.

"Second date. Our promise, you stay faithful. If either of us ever blew it, that was the end. Just like that. No looking back. No regrets. That's what-what we wanted. And I-I.." Omi trailed looking up at him. "I-I have nothing to explain myself with I-there is nothing I can say Yohji-kuuuun." Omi cried, running a damp hand over his as he crouched down in front of the boy. "What could I have said to make it different? I look like I've been doing the horizontal poka till morning!"

"I know. I know." He agreed nodding sympathetically. "I don't think there was anything you could have done differently ok?" He stated, offering Omi's tense shoulder a squeeze as he looked the boy in the eye. Omi's soft gentle cheeks were streaked with tears still falling, as his lower lips constantly testified to his past life as a fish, gulping and trembling like that of a cod.

"But this is so unfaaair." Omi cried, unabashed to show him his tears. He had once before.

Flashback

_"What exactly is it Omi?"_

_(crying)_

_"I'll understand whatever it is. Whatever you have to say."_

_(crying…whispering)_

_"You think your what?…._

_(whispering.)_

_"What?…Oh….It could be worse Omittchi, no more crying now…(hug) Besides…Brad Pitt's pretty hot isn't he?"_

End Flashback

"It could be worse." He offered, dropping his knees to the ground to crouch in order to support Omi whom suddenly leaned forward and attached to him.

"How could it be worse?" the boy cried into his shoulder as he gently ran a soothing hand threw his tangled strands.

"You could have tried to make-up some asinine story about how you caught some rash or something and then had him dump you. Then he could have…told everyone at school you had some sort of Std…and then you'd be denied any all the way to graduation." He offered chuckling slightly as he concocted his scenario and Omi actually stopped crying to listen before pulling back form his shoulder to frown suspiciously. "…That's never happened to me." He deadpanned. "I was just saying."

"I should have tried the rash thing, why didn't I think of that." Omi muttered, dropping to a thoughtful frown of pure failure.

"Yeah but then you would have had to explain where you caught it from, and you really don't have any -don't worry I am still faithful to you-options Omi.

"I could have said it was an allergic reaction to something." Omi said, already thinking heavily. "Maybe he'll buy that and…." Omi trailed becoming quiet.

"What's the name?"

"Huh?"

"His name. What's your boyfriends name?" He asked.

"Oh. Rei." Omi answered before he smacked the boy in the back of the head. "What'd I do!?"

"Kept a secret for seven months." He frowned; dropping his offending hand to massage Omi's one shoulder after the scolding swat left the boy with another thoughtful expression.

"That doesn't-doesn't bother you?" Omi asked timidly, and it were as though the boy were afraid to make eye contact believing he'd see something in his eyes. Some truth he wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of. Some hidden belief he thought it was repulsive and just pretended to be a caring friend.

"In all honesty, it's a little late to ask me now don't you think? I mean, if it seriously bothered me." He chuckled. "Asking me now, after all we just went through two days ago, and now, with you practically sitting on me. Worrying about you weirding me out with your sexual habits is a little ridiculous." He smiled, watching Omi consider each word as he spoke it. Snatching each syllable as it rang from his tongue with a serious greed of desperate importance. "You know me Omi, I've done most things, I've done a lot of things. What you've done, and I am not saying I know, or pass any judgments but…it's probably not much in comparison…if that makes you feel any better." He said trying his best to put everything right and make the boy understand how he understood. "To each his own Omi."

"Well thanks." Omi sniffled pulling an arm from around his neck to wipe at his nose. "It does make me feel better…better and sexually inexperienced, but better." Omi said offering a smile and clearing his face of any lingering tears. "We weren't that serious anyway. I mean I knew he wasn't the one. We had a good thing going but still I guess, to look at it the very best way it's not like I lost Mr. Right or anything. Just a good fling."

"Hahha." he couldn't help but laugh, "Man the way you talk when you know you're with someone you trust." he laughed causing Omi to smile as the boy slowly shift off him and stood up.

"Shut up." Omi frowned, reaching into his pocket and digging around for something. "I want you to do me a favor. A _Discrete _favor, understand?" Omi said emphasizing discrete with a nice little eye-flare that thoroughly freaked him out.

"What is it?"

"Take this crème." Omi explained placing the tube in his hand as he stood dusting his pants. "And apply it, how it's supposed to be done. Really well so hopefully I can call Rei in like a day and play this off as some sort of Rash I was too embarrassed to come clean about."

"You're really going to do that?" He asked more than shocked. Courageous? Either that or butt dumb.

"Yeah." Omi nod, undoing his belt with a final sniffle as he glanced at the tube and then at the door. "Feeling odd right now?" Omi asked catching his rather hesitant expression from the corner of his eye, and he didn't even have to answer that one. "Trust me." Omi said undoing his fly fighting a blush. "It's not nearly comparable to how it feels for me." Omi sighed turning towards the table and giving him a look to open the container. "Your hands are clean right?"

"Unlessour roses are contaminated with disease."

"Yohji."

"Yes. Yes they're clean." He droned squirting a nice dime sized blob of cold white crème onto his pointer finger kneeling behind the boy. "This stuff is cold." He muttered shifting the tube back in his palm so he wouldn't accidentally squeeze it all onto the floor.

"I know." Omi muttered dropping his pants to his knees and glancing back at him. "Make it quick ok." The boy whispered tensing as he gently touched some of the soft private skin he wasn't exactly sure he was ready to see again. "Don't wimp out on me!" Omi suddenly snapped, feeling the soft tremble back in his hand as he gently touched his cheek. "Come on. Do it! Yohji-kun!" Omi snapped giving him a harsh look that woke him up from all of his mental disputes as too how right it was to be doing this, and how right it was to be doing this in the greenhouse.

"Alright alright shut up." He clipped, steadying Omi's hip before slipping his finger into the boy's clef. "Hey!" he snapped when Omi's hips instantly shot forward into the table with a short gasp.

"It's cold-cold." Omi whispered slowly relaxing.

"Bend into the table or something will ya. I can't see a thing, and I don't want to pry you open back here." He grumbled giving the back of the boy's thigh a strong nudge.

"No. Please. Don't make this anymore embarrassing than it has to be." Omi hissed sarcastically. "Go quick ok." The boy added, his voice a little shaky as the thighs in front of him became tenser earning them the curvature of every strong muscle inside. Omi's cheeks smoothed out for him easing into the boy's legs as he bent, placing more space between his thighs much to the boys disgust and opening his red target complete with one strong white streak where he'd smeared the crème.

"Alright but hold still." he whispered squirting more onto his finger before gently bringing it to Omi's skin.

"Ow…ow.OW! Ow what are you doing!?" Omi snapped giving his hips a wiggle after a few seconds.

"HEy! It's not my fault you were completely missing some portions, I can't help it if it stings." he explained fighting to get the crème on as Omi shift his hips about in discomfort. There was no more complaining but he could still hear the soft grunts, accompanied by the soft wiggles as he coat the boy's red pimpled skin until it was snowy white and left not a patch of semi-irritation unattended. "Stop moving your-" he stopped dead as Omi's sudden little wiggle sent his slicked finger skiing down a soft curve and directly into the bull's-eye he had been avoiding.

He stopped dead and Omi shot up with a gasp clenching and pulling away. He jumped to his feet. "You're done." He spit grabbing a spare rag and quickly wiping his finger in quick pulls of cloth down his digit. Omi offered him only a shaky glance as he quickly pulled up his shorts before remaining silent where he stood facing their potting table. "It was an accident." He muttered when the boy did up his fly and belt and simply exhaled down to the buckled, soiled wood. "Omi?" he called tossing the rag aside and stepping along side the shorter boy whom still hadn't moved. "Look I-Ididn't mean to weird you out or anything I honestly didn't mean to alright." He whispered forcing his true, honest to goodness words through his teeth while glancing at the door. It wasn't often he was so direct, but now he suddenly felt he should be.

"It's ok." Omi breathed offering him another shaky glance and he felt bad for either scaring, or disturbing the kid.

"Ok. Great. Come here." He sighed grabbing Omi's far shoulder and turning the boy to face him while yanking him in for a fast hug. It was then he felt it. Omi's body went up like a board in his arms; surprised with the sudden movement and wire-hard knowing damn well he felt it. A strong, undeniable jab right in his thigh, and instead of trying to fight away Omi's face suddenly buried itself in his chest as though hoping to hide from him entirely.

He was quiet for a second now. There was much to be pondered, and many answers for all of his questions. For instance, he had the basic somewhat unsettling, but down right confusing issue like the fact he was hugging his gay team member in the darkened greenhouse for the second time in ten minutes. There was the always befuddling and down right unsettling wonder as to how the greenhouse managed to dim itself within the last ten minutes. There was the fact that his hand somehow always found itself gently stroking through Omi's hair as though he were petting a cat he quite enjoyed sleeping on him. There was the way Omi's fingers buried themselves into his clothing while attaching, and the way for each hug he was quite aware of the boy's audible breathing.

Then of course, there were the more serious matters, like what should he say if someone were to walk in? What would happen if someone actually did walk in? Would Ken and Aya wonder how straight he really was? Did he now wonder how straight he really was?! He had been around the block, there was no denying it and especially not to himself. He'd been in several threesomes a few of which counted two male and one female. He'd seen the male body, had his own to base off, and was pretty damn sure that with enough to drink, or the right atmosphere, or the right body, anything was possible-and yet there were even greater matters to be pondered at that very moment. Two of the greatest being

1. He was enjoying this embrace probably far too much for it to be normal

And

2. Omi had a wicked boner just jabbing him in the thigh.

The boner needed to be addressed.

* * *

Hey everyone! I am super sorry this chapter is a week late but I had a lot of comotion in my life this week. All good, so don't any of you worry, and I'll try to have Chapter 4 up on time for everyone! And of course! -Sits down two large plates- I have this large platter of Sugar Cookies for all of my reviewers, and a special platter of Oatmeal Raison to Jimmy-san--whom this chapter is dedicated too. He whined last time and said you guys took too many, and there wasn't enough left for him. So please, try to reframe from taking from the left platter. and PLEASE REVIEW! and Take A Cookie!!! 


	4. Just Kill Me Now

_**

* * *

Recap from Ch 3:** There was much to be pondered, and many answers for all of his questions. For instance, he had the basic somewhat unsettling, but down right confusing issue like the fact he was hugging his gay team member in the darkened greenhouse for the second time in ten minutes.There was the way Omi's fingers buried themselves into his clothing while attaching, and the way for each hug he was quite aware of the boy's audible breathing. _

_Then of course, there were the more serious matters, like what should he say if someone were to walk in? What would happen if someone actually did walk in? Would Ken and Aya wonder how straight he really was? Did he now wonder how straight he really was?! He had been around the block, there was no denying it and especially not to himself. He'd been in several threesomes a few of which counted two male and one female. He'd seen the male body, had his own to base off, and was pretty damn sure that with enough to drink, or the right atmosphere, or the right body, anything was possible-and yet there were even greater matters_ _to be pondered at that very moment. Two of the greatest being_

_1. He was enjoying this embrace probably far too much for it to be normal  
And  
2. Omi had a wicked boner just jabbing him in the thigh.  
The boner needed to be addressed._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Just Kill Me Now

By EdenEight

"Omi." He muttered tilting his head down so his chin now rest in the soft blonde locks under him. "I don't mean to disturb you, but there's a rather pressing matter I think ought to be addressed." He said softly, shifting his arm to first pull away from the boy, and then to gently rub his back. There was no reason to make Omi feel anymore uncomfortable.

"It's an accident." Omi quickly spit. "I've been busy for the last week. Rei and I, haven' t been on the best of terms I am just…stressed-and busy-and sorry-and it's been a while and-sorry-it's an accident-sorry-don't be mad-please don't be mad, don't be mad." Omi trailed, seeming to whisper the end to himself and once again he found his massaging hand back in the boys hair.

"How serious were you with Rei?" He asked.

"I told you he wasn't the one." Omi answered, still speaking directly into his chest like a child that had wrapped itself into its mothers skirt after being frazzled by a stranger.

"Yeah but how serious were the two of you?"

"Serious enough." Omi snapped again.

"A huh." He grunt, before jumping when Omi took a bite at his skin the same way the boy would elbow him had his elbows not been latched under his arms.

"Don't start, just give me a-a minute." Omi muttered.

"Are you focusing on world destruction and nuclear winter?" He chuckled.

"Dead kittens." Omi blurt, and he grimaced before mentally complimenting the boy at how fast that thought really did take hold of his attention. It was then he got a wicked idea. Technically if one were to take the view of a say a sitcom or soap opera novelist, one could argue they were simply two sexually primed average Joe's whom were both a bit pent up and really deserved a release for some of their sexual energy. On the other hand if one were a romance novelist, one could argue that their timing was fait having Omi just become single and him just realize new possibilities with a friend. And yet again! If one were a fanfic author one could argue that there is no one else in the room, the greenhouse itself is always relativity dark on that end, he is enjoying the hug, and there's no reason to even bother with an excuse for Omi...

He shook his head dismissing his thoughts. That was ridiculous. Fanfic author where the hell did that idea come from?

Metal note: Kick Ken's ass later.

"Huhhh." Omi suddenly gasp, sucking in and drawing cold about his chest before puffing hot through his cotton t-shirt to his skin as he realized when he shook his head to clear his mind, he shift his weight from his right thigh to his left. Activating the muscles in his left, and causing it to readjust just that tiny bit needed to rub Omi's predicament ever slightly. "Christ, What are you doing?" Omi suddenly gasp to him, finally emerging from his chest as a pair of wide blue eyes.

"It was an accident." He muttered and Omi's eyes pinched uncertain if he were serious, or throwing words back in his face.

"We-we seem to be having a lot of those don't we." Omi breathed, each word still running out in hot air to his sensitive skin.

"Yeah." He answered sounding just about as intelligent as he felt right then.

"I-"

"I-"

They both began, and both stopped instantly starring at each other with wonder as to just what the other was thinking. Were they thinking this was something more? Could be something more? Could what they were about to say be misconstrued and twisted into 100 and 2 meanings of laced phrases of hidden passion and affection. Could the simple phrase _I better just go_ become _I better just go because later would be a better time? Later we'll have a bed? Ken won't be two feet away?_ My gOd! The possibilities! The insanity! Any uttered word could mean consent! Marriage! Obscenity! There was no right word! No supportive phrase, or suggestive pun he could use to pull himself from this awkward situation it was ludicrous! Maddness! Absolutely IN-

"Say something." Omi whispered smashing his thoughts like an oncoming truck. "We can' t just stand here." the boy muttered shifting as though to back up.

"I-"

"Omi phone!" Ken suddenly yelled a split second before he opened the greenhouse door and spotted the boy standing next to him innocently. "In the kitchen." Ken added before giving him a frown as Omi passed by. "Your encouraging him aren't you. In here giving him encouragement." Ken scold as he ran a hand threw his hair and stalked past the brunette. Right then he needed a moment to think about everything else BUT encouraging Omi in ANY way.

"Yes I understand that." Omi snipped, catching both their attention from the kitchen. The boys tone was irritated like a disgruntle teacher being corrected by a parent, or a cocky business man being told yes, his luggage was gone for good, and no, no one at the airport really cared. "Yes." Omi hissed, his tones tight as though he had roped his words with courtesy in hope he'd sound civil with all anger in check. "I can't then I have school." Ken gave him a look, a raised eyebrow-ed -_What do you think is going on, huh?_- Expression he answered with a frown of the mouth, eyebrow raise -_this sounds interesting, something's going down-_ As they both took arm at the kitchen doorway, slouching into each side of its wooden frame watching Omi stand facing the hall, back to them holding the phone. "I have an after school review that day as well." Omi sighed; growing impatient his schedule would soon provide an opening for whatever he were trying to delay. "Yes, but there's no reason I can have you talk to-…..Yes but I can put one of my teammates on the phone to vouch….Yes, but if I could just have a second to talk." Omi snapped before slouching forward, and they knew he bore defeat. The boys shoulders fell as though his loss was a nasty little devil that now perched on his back, plucking at strands of hair and scratching at his ears pleased with it's victory. "A huh." Omi muttered running a hand through his hair before turning around and spotting them. "Get lost!" the boy mouthed waving at them to go, and both he and Ken raised an innocent finger to their chest and eyebrow raised _-Who? Me?_- "gO!" Omi mouthed. "A huh." the boy answered again, waving a few more times before making a fist as though there would be some face-punching and ass-kicking upon the phone call termination. "No I have a ride." Omi stated rolling his eyes before gritting his teeth to them when Ken turned and point an innocent finger at him before eyebrow raising -_Yohji?_- click "Do you have to sit and ease drop on me?" Omi snapped roughly slamming the phone down and letting his hand linger on it.

"We're not ease anything, it does require some effort. And we're standing." He stated.

"You weren't talking to me with all that waving were you?" Ken asked grinning like a wild man whom was only too pleased to be there.

"Your both terrible." Omi scold, giving them a measured squint. "And to think you actually ease drop where I can See you!"

"Would you prefer us to hold little cups up to the walls?" Ken teased.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked, ignoring the boys snort that he'd be so brass to ask when he stood there listening. "Who?" he simply repeat when Omi gave him the look. The one that squint the left eye at you as the boy cocked his head a bit with a sort of sly, irritated smirk.

"Let's see, why don't you guess." Omi grumbled heading for the stairs. "Five points if you guess correct subject, ten points if guess correct person and if you guess all together I'd say…" Omi trailed stopping at the bottom of the stairs to give them the finale of degusted expressions. "Oh! That's right. That you can have one of these!" The boy smiled flipping them the bird with both hands.

"The docs office, they want you back." He deadpanned, and Omi's face slid apart like a mud slide starting first with the smug little grin, then with the crinkled nose, the squinty eyes, and finally the frowning eyebrows, until the boy stood with a shocked expression that quickly became mad and embarrassed he was right and disclosed that information to Ken _and_ the empty kitchen. "RIght!?" HE called after the boy whom simply slammed his hand down on the railing with a rough scowl before trudging upstairs rather loudly.

"The doc?" Ken asked turning to him. "What would he want?"

"Probably just a follow up exam." He concluded trying hard to think of anything else the guy might try to pull.

"What a jerk." Ken grunt starting for the fridge. "You gonna drive him down there?"

"He'll probably take his bike." He sighed.

"You want him to take the bike to go see that wacko alone?"

"You want me to drive him?" He asked and Ken stopped dead and turned to him with a look.

"This is your gay side, asking me that like I am the mother and you're some sort of father-like figure but more so leaning towards perverted uncle of some sort." Ken grumbled opening a fresh Gatorade.

"Than whose Aya?" He asked stopping Ken's bottle tip to guzzle half a 12 oz in mid air.

"What?"

"If you're the mom, and I am the dad slash perverted uncle than who's Aya?" He asked snickering slightly.

"My god, isn't it obvious." Ken snort. "The mother-in-law."

He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"I am glad you let me drive you." 

"I don't want to talk about it right now, could we just not bring it up." Omi sighed keeping his eyes on the passing scenery.

"Fine." He agreed, letting it go.

"No, don't get all wussy on me Yohji-kun that just makes this even more awkward." Omi scold turning to him with a frown. "If you want to say something just say it, but I don't want to go over and over stuff, and I certainly am not going to tell you anything that happened, so you can just get that out of your head now."

"Your not going to tell me what the doc said?" he asked turning to the boy with an eyebrow-ed _You're going to keep this from me?_

"Yeah, fine. Ok. He said I have to put this prescription on instead, because I am not healing fast enough ok." Omi grumbled giving the small white prescription bag along the car floor an irritated kick.

"Did you try it?"

"Yeah, course."

"So you think it's going to be better?"

"Oh yeah." Omi snort sarcastically. "It's the cat's meow." He said nothing. "Make a left up here." Omi ordered pointing to the upcoming street. "I ah-I want you to drop me off at Rei's." The boy confessed turning to him a bit uneasily, but he simply nod.

"Do I get to say hi?" He asked hopefully before hiding his disappointment when Omi shook his head.

"No." the boy answered quietly, equally uneasy to deny him an obvious want.

"Ok, no sweat." He reassured with a causal shrug. "I hope it works out between you two, ok?" He said slowing the car in front of the house Omi's directing finger jumped to.

"K." Omi nod slipping out and turning back to him with a soft expression; One longing to say something to him, a thank you, some sort of gratitude for not pressing for answers, for not bitching about the doc when Omi could tell he was mad. Knew he was the moment the boy left the examining room stiff, and with shameful eyes. Confidence destroyed, voice like a mouse, personality like that of a sun deprived plant, which didn't perk up until they were climbing into the car. Omi knew he was mad, mad as hell but he didn't say a word and for that the boy was grateful. For not asking why he couldn't say hi to Rei or stop in to meet the parents, the boy was grateful. He was a friend, and a good one at that. "I'll be back at seven or so." Omi stated, shutting the door before turning to go and he nod. "Wait!" Omi yelled just as he touched the gas and he turned to the boy with a smile. Ready.

So now he would get his thank you, his appeasement for working so hard to keep his tongue and fist when he saw the doc, saw Omi, saw Rei's house. Now that effort would pay off because he'd get the good friend bonus, the good friend sticker, and revel in his earnings for the evening. He was ready, all ears, and completely all attention zeroing in on Omi for his words. "Make it ten-ish instead." Omi yelled before turning on his heels and slipping into the side gate towards the back of the house.

What a bust.

That entire good friend acting and for what, one lousy little-Omi forgot his prescription. "Damnt." He swore the second he saw it there on the car floor. Throwing the gears into park he snatched the parcel in one swoop before heading for the side gate. "Little idiot." He sighed, sweeping his eyes about the backyard as he entered. It was small but politely kept, cut grass, tiny, and he did mean tiny, flower bed, an old swing with much love, worn statue, and three types of fence. One for each side, and each neighbor whom had fenced in their yard and simultaneously done Rei's family a financial favor.

He raised his hand to knock on the back door Omi had obviously entered through, before stopping with a sound seconds before his knuckles met the wood. He heard something inside, soft, and familiar. A soft cry. Like one of a grieving person, the large hollow mouth of sadness stretching open without sound before the treacherous inhale audibly testifies to their sorrow. It was a familiar sound, one of those that make you stop. Like a dish that falls and breaks. It's not your dish, but still you stop when you hear the sound. You might even go to see. _Was that your dish? Did it break?-Oh, oh it's ok? Oh, good_. It was soft, familiar, a little wrong but undeniably Omi. He dropped his hand and took a side step to the small window as the sound came again, a bit louder and this time more clearly. It wasn't crying but laughing, low quiet laughing.

Rei's family were one of those curtain people, and not one of the type A curtain people whom fill their rooms with large drapes, or several layers of the sweeping shades that fall to the floor with the top of lace or velvet and then the second normally beige or satin. No they were not curtain type A's, but curtain type B's whom do the short, thin, usually frilly curtains. Sometimes starting half way down and only draping about the bottom half, or more commonly do the little house on the prairie type. The ones that start at the top and curve to the middle where they're tied back before frilling about in ill logical layers set free and held only by that soft tie begging to be unraveled so as to hide the window from sight. Yes they were curtain type B people and at this particular moment, he was experiencing the first choice. Curtains, which started half way and covered the bottom portion of the panes; so if someone were to spot him from the inside he'd look like a pair of green eyes peering in like some obscene Peeping Tom.

His eyes swept the indoor room, this backdoor apparently lead to the kitchen and the room's interior matched the homely style of certain B. The cabinets were a sun weathered brown, with a white countertop cluttered with flour and remnants of dough. He could see a bit of sauce and with another side step the small rounded kitchen table, sink, stove and two boys. He recognized Rei immediately despite the boys now flour dusted apron, hands, and back of Omi who was blocking most of the boys face while engaging in what seemed to be a tongue fight with him. He drew back from the window with a short breath suddenly feeling like some perv whom really didn't belong peering into windows when he heard the soft cry again. His eyes flicked up unnerved by the sound because it was unrecognizable and foreign, but identifiable as his teammate.

Rei was a rather good-looking boy, if he had to pass judgment on one. Omi didn't have such awful taste. Rei was slightly taller than Omi, just as slender with a bit more to his arms and chest. His brown hair was short but spiked slightly, and he had a kind face. One with ears that were a bit too big, eyes that were soft, a nose a tad lopsided and a smile that swept almost ear-to-ear when in full bloom. Rei's smile was coarse, masculine, but inviting and the boy was smiling as Omi began slinking down his developed form to a kneel fumbling with the boys belt buckle. He gasped throwing his eyes to the hallway in panic someone might enter the room. Weren't these boys worried about getting caught?! His mind screamed debating rather to step back and turn away, really what he was watching was private! He shouldn't be here! This was obscene! He was intruding! But then again, it was so interesting he was drawn to it! Wanted to see the outcome! Would they make up!? Would it all be ok!? There was no waiting for Omi to get home so he could ask and get a nod, happy smile and _Yeah, we talked and everything's all worked out._ Now his mind was almost frantic with all the times Omi had told him Rei and him had argued in the car, and how many times they had talked through their mishaps. Good god! What exactly was the boy doing when he was over here!?

"AHh!" Rei let out a cry, which brought his attention back to the window in time to see Omi stand back up and finish him off with a nice frenching. His jaw was on the porch as he watched the two. Omi was experienced, a bit more than he had the boy pegged for, I mean yes he had considered and checked off head, and head giving when he considered his sexuality. But oh my god! It was something else to acknowledge he'd probably given it and something else entirely to see it done! Even _with_ the curtain providing a Pg friendly environment! "Omi!" Rei barked a bit loudly and with a small laugh cutting through his thoughts again. The two were now hugging playfully, shoving each other with the craving to be shoved back and the opportunity to wrestle amongst the flour to be had! OH! The baking goods were making this obscene! It was beginning to look like some porn movie because the flour was dusting up into the air, and the sauce on the stove provided a soft bubbling soundtrack which was both calming and yet spicy and seductive. There was hugging, and groping and the affectionate humping of one body against another. This was insane! He couldn't believe he was watching this! Couldn't believe he was standing there! Fuck it. He'd wait and give Omi the prescription when he came home.

* * *

"Again?" He could hear Ken ask loudly from upstairs as he took a swig of his coffee. "Well why!? What the hell does that man want!? Wait! I know, why don't you just take like, take a picture of your ass and leave it on his desk for him." He heard Ken laugh before silence and then a regretful. "It was a joke Omi." Was added from the upstairs all before the stomping, and the tossing of ones book bag down the stairs and almost into Aya whom was passing through the room. 

"Look out below!" he yelled seconds after the thing landed, missed Aya by and inch and the red head gave the thing an irritable kick to send it back to the stairs and out of the walking space. "Hahaha." he laughed downing the rest of his chicken burrito for breakfast.

"What a bastard." Ken grumbled joining the kitchen after he heard the upstairs stomping lead from a bedroom into the bathroom before there was the slamming of a door.

"Omi?" He asked around his mouthful. Now aside from the most irritable activities of the morning, one of thee greatest being the travel from bed to (insert destination), everyone seemed to be grouchy this morning. Aya didn't seem like today was going to be ranked very highly on communicated achievement, Omi was put out about something, and Ken was quickly frustrated having no one to A. Talk to, and B. Laugh at his jokes. He on the other hand was rather neutral after having encountered and mastered thee most drilling exercise of the morning. Which of course, was breakfast itself. Secretly he was more than a bit skeptical that the Mild, keyword being mild, spicy Teriyaki chicken would be just that. For often when one buys anything in the market ranging in spice from low, mild and hot, the low could be hot, the mild could be low, for it's as though the manufactures just throw all the sauce into bottles and slap the labels on one after thee other. There really is no care as to what the consumer will have to go through, what pain, and anguish will blemish the tongue when the low is confused for hot, or more importantly in this case the mild, for hot. However, after resorting back to the mild chicken burrito after being left with the only other two options:

1. Aya's left over roughage friendly lasagna.

2.Actually baking something himself.

He summed his courage heated the thing and downed half in one bite, holding the 2liter of coke for precautionary measures. After which several cow chomping chews determined the burrito was not only safe, but also splendid, and the mild, while a bit on the low side, would not in fact be the cause of his untimely death.

"No, not Omi." Ken snort. "The doc's having him come back today. He just got off the phone." He stopped chewing.

"Noo."

"Yes." Ken added with an extra eyebrow-ed confirmation in case he felt it necessary to say _Noo_ in that tone again. Which of course he did, until he saw the eyebrows.

"That son of a bitch." He said, lowing the burrito to his plate.

"I think this has gone far enough Yohji, and I want to tell Manx." Ken deadpanned, staring at him from where he stood along side the table with his arms crossed over his chest like the _mom_ would stand. He was becoming increasingly glad he was nominated into the father position, and now even felt the perverted uncle held completion after his peeping tom rendezvous. "I mean I really want to tell her. I know Omi's not cool with it, and I know he doesn't want it done. But I don't think it's good for him to go and have to put up with that. It's just not." Ken frowned, speaking to him as though now it were time for him to rise up, pitchforks and all and take this man for all his worth. In fact he was tempted to say _Yes Mom. _both to see Ken's facial response, and because Ken's tone was, in some sick way, demanding that of him.

"Well…We have to either side with Omi or against the doc so…" He trailed because it was obvious whose side they were, and Should be on.

"Well this isn't fair. This is bullshit." Ken continued lowering his voice a few as though he had to hide the curse from Omi. "I am going to ask Aya."

"You know." He began, and Ken stopped dead waiting to hear more after catching that sly _What if we did this, without telling anyone… _tone. "We could bug him and then send the convo to Manx and allow her to, you know….do what she does best and fix it for us." He said taking a heaping bite of his food so as not to loose the best part. Seldom people realize that the juice that actually accumulates in the back of the burrito can be used for constant marinating if one tips his hand back and forth occasionally while eating. Therefore obtaining maximum flavor, as long as one doesn't let it drip away.

"Let's do it." Ken said after a moment of thought.

"Don't tell Aya." He deadpanned as Ken started for the basement to grab which ever bug would be the best to plant on Omi, as the stomping from upstairs traveled from bathroom to bedroom before the slamming of ones door.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

"Ow…ow..owww……ow that stings, it stings….OW!" 

"Son, hold yourself steady now. (Clanking of tool against metal tray)

"Ow (deep breathing)

_Fast Forward_

--"and the forms of the paper work. Just sign your name at the bottom." (woman's voice accompanied by shuffling of paper, a phone ringing somewhere in the background.) "And there……and there."

"That's it?"

"Yes. You're all set. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You too." (monotone-murmur of people, chime of door opening before cars outside, obnoxious bird.)

_Fast Forward_

--"going to damnt So FUCK IT!"

"Omi."

"NO! Fuck it!"

"Will you stop swearing, I don't need to take this."

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just relax. Here, sit down relax." (sound of pillows, mattress groaning as more weight is added. "That's it, just breath, geez your shoulders are tense."

"It hurts."

"Too hard?"

"No not you. What he did, it hurts. I Hate him."

"You shouldn't take that shit from him. It's disgusting you let him use you like a doormat. Why don't you say something?"

"No."

"I thought you said they'd understand. What about Yohji, after hearing what you've said about him he'd have to understand. Say something to him Omi." (silence) "For me would you?"

"Why would you ask me to do that? Why!? You know I don't want to make this anything more than it has to be."

"I know, I understand that. Everyone will understand that hunny, but he's overstepping his boundaries. He's way out of line and if you don't call an end to this game he's just going to keep pushing."

"I am just-ah god-I am just sick of it. I am sick of it Rei. I want it to just go away."

"I know you do."

"It's not fair, I can't stand it! He hit me again."

"Again!?"

"Don't get mad please are-

_Pause_. His finger jumped to the button silencing the small mp3 player when he heard footsteps approaching. So he could play it like he was listening to music or some self-help tape for cooking or whatever the hell he'd make up if he were caught. Quietly he sat on his bed, already to climb in for the night when he began listening and now sat reviewing Omi's entire day because the bug had recorded nine hours and forty-six seconds of life.

The feet passed his door before Omi's door shut. The boy was retiring for the night with something cold to drink. He could hear the ice clinking about as the boy walked making him thirsty.

_Play_

--"you going to get mad?"

"When? Before or after." (demanding tone)

"Does it make a difference?" (exhausted tone)

"To me? Yes. Yes it makes a difference, and it damn well should make a difference to you too. You know he's out of line. You would never let anyone else do that, and how do you think it makes me feel hmm? Have you stopped to think of it from my perspective?"

"Yes of course I have." (groaning, some static is added to the bug most likely with arm movement. Omi's rubbing of the eyes when stressed comes to mind.)

"So? Your just going to let him continue when you know it's making me upset. To know he's got his hands there, where they don't belong?"

"I am sorry Rei. Please don't get frustrated I just can't do it right now."

"I am not frustrated, I am mad. And I told you to stop apologizing."

"I am sorry-I mean, forget it."

"So?"

"When I got on the table he gave me a few pats, and when he was done he did the same before ending it all with one of his nice slaps." (disgusted)

"My. God."

"What?"

"He was spanking you."

"WHat!?"

"He was. You know he has something against you now. That he's judging you when he has No right and he's spanking you!"

"For crying out loud." (groaning)

"You definitely don't deserve that! Look at me." (static) "Look at me. No one has the right to punish you for what you do. Only you can. And he has No right to have his hand on My Man. Do you understand? I am not going to stand for it Omi."

"Rei."

"No. I am telling you now, and you can hate me for it if you want. But I'll be damned if you're off getting your nice ass spanked by some perverted homophobe. If you're looking for redemption like I can do it. You want to do some of that hmm? (static) Hmm? Here? (shuffling, static, mattress groaning as weight shifts.)

"It really hurts my feelings." (sad voice, might cry)

"I know it does bebe. Just relax now, I am going to make you feel good all over." (Light kisses) "That's it. Relax it's going to get all better." (kisses, soft moan)

"Ah…ahhh…." (kisses, fast, wet)

"Yeah? Oh yeah?" (clink of belt buckle)

"ahH! Rei, Reeei. Rei."

"Shhhh. That's it." (kisses, soft, light) "That's it, open up. Ok, I am going to start."

"Ssss." (hiss of pain, before a heavy exhale/groan) "Faster. Touch me, I don't want to think about this now. Put your hand-yeah."

"Right here?"

"Yeah that feels good-I like that."

"Good."

"Ahhh-OW!"

"Shhh! It's ok, I am going easy, it's easy."

"Ow it huuurts. Easy! Easy it hurts!"

"I am. I am going easy. Relax, give me a kiss." (kissing, grunting)

"OW!!"

"Omi shh not so loud."

"Ease back, pull back some."

"Move you leg a bit, you're pinching in on me."

"Owww you got to move back it hurts, Rei! Please!"

"Ok!"

"OWwww! It hurts! Stop! Come on!"

"Ok! Ok!"

(silence.)

(Crying.)

"It's alright Omi. It doesn't mean anything it's ok."

"I haaate thiis. I haaaate it."

"It's alright, we can wait it out together. I am going to wait it's fine I- (Cell phone ringing, distinctive Omi's tango tune.)

(Sniffles) "Hello?…a huh…."

"That son of a bitch. Hang up." (whispers.)

He slid the volume down when he heard one of the other bedroom doors open, before someone padding to the bathroom. Omi. No matter what because he was in his room ease dropping on the boy's private life Omi seemed to find it necessary to do every possible errand that involved passing his room. It was insane! The boy had been up and about for hours! And not just up and about chilling, up and about Doing Things! Cleaning and organizing, messing with cds, walking past his room! Getting drinks! Going to the bathroom! Going to the laundry room! It were as though he could feel suspicion seeping in from under his door as the boy made rounds!

"-Just STOP IT!" the tape suddenly yelled while even on volume 3, and he quickly turned it up realizing he was missing something important. "Jesus Christ!"

"Just hold me." (Omi was crying) "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Well what did he say?" (static, mattress groaning as both boys re-shift to lay together)

"He just asked me questions. The embarrassing kind, and said an…anema might be necessary."

"Anema? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." (sniffle)

"Easy. Just relax you can sleep here tonight."

"No I can't. Aya-kun would flip out."

(silence, with occasional sniffles)

"Did he say Enema?"

"Yeah that was it."

"(mutter) Fucking bastard. I think you should talk to Yohji about this tomorrow. How's your master plan going anyway."

"It's not going anywhere. My ass is broken. I've got nothing to offer him now."

(snort) "How about your personality smart guy." (static) "Besides, you said he saw your broken ass and wasn't as disgusted as you thought he would be."

"Yeah but, that's because I was in pain. Who is that cruel when someone is in pain? Rei he fingered me while I was crying. It's not exactly like I have anything to base a relationship off of. He doesn't even-

_Stop_

_…personality?….relationship?…master plan?…._He felt his heart picking up as his head started piecing this together. Omi couldn't have a thing for him. No. Omi had a boyfriend. Omi had Rei, if Omi was with Rei than Omi wasn't looking for anyone. Out of the market. Hands off. Step on toe property. Omi couldn't have a thing for him!

_Play_

"-look at me the same anymore. There is no way I can tell him I like him. That would kill whatever we have left between us."

* * *

Wooohoo! Another chapter up and running! and ok, ok I was late with this one too, but I have recently had a romantic interest come into my life, and my time is really being eaten up. Anywho! I have M&M cookies for you all! Please take one each with your review, there are napkins to the right of course. And Jimmy I put some oatmeal raisin in a zip lock bag for you, your platter is in the sink. I've had no time to wash it. SO! Hope you all liked it! Some really juicy chaps are on their way, so make sure you let me know what you think and don't just eat all my food! LOL, ja. 


	5. Take My Whole Life Too

Chapter 5

Take My Whole Life Too

By EdenEight

"Hey." He smiled offering a small jut of the chin to the boy whom was currently sunning himself outside on their potting table.

Omi snapped up with his words, squinting to see who he was, before looking rather uncomfortable and dragging his shirt over. "Hey." Omi said tugging the loose red T over his rather sweat drenched top. "Whatcha-whatcha doing out here Yohji-kun. I thought you went out earlier."

"I did." He shrugged plopping into one of their make-shift yard chairs and tilting his face up to the sun as well. The rays were strong at this time of the day, and he could feel their heat penetrating to the last layer of his skin.

"So…" Omi trailed, still watching him unsure.

"So now I am back." He offered before turning to the boy with a smile. "It's a great day to catch some rays. How long have you been out here?"

"Hour." Omi deadpan leaning back to stay propped up on his elbows.

"I have something I want to talk to you about Omi."

"Yeah?" The boy mumbled eyes off into the yard.

"Yeah." He repeat waiting for Omi's eyes which returned after a moment when he failed to say more. "I am calling Manx and telling her I want a new doc."

Flashback

"Look I know you don't know me." Rei said shifting about uncomfortably where he stood in their back alley. "But I am a friend of Omi's and I wanted to talk to you about something that's bothering him."

"His doctor." He deadpan, nodding already because he knew more about this, and Rei than the boy could ever dream.

"He's way out of control!" Rei snapped, with eyes that dodged about to the entrance of the alley and back to him like tennis balls. Swift, uneasy serves as though any moment he might be caught behind enemy lines. "Omi's been talking to me about him, and the guy has crossed the line long ago. Someone needs to either call him and tell him to cut the shit, or talk to his supervisor. It's not good for Omi to have to deal with that kind of person bashing on him." Rei exclaimed quietly, stilling for a moment of breath before sweeping his body with his eyes. He noticed it right away. It was almost a sexual maneuver, one he had pulled on every girl he'd met. It wasn't a come on, it wasn't a compliment, it was a judgmental exercise. It measured, and figured in one sweep how attractive and appealing the person you were viewing was. Omi had done this a thousand times to him. Until a week ago, he assumed it was the boys protective nature making sure his body wasn't injured from missions or deprived of nourishment which Omi often thought it was being he drank, smoked, and partied too much for the boys liking. "Here." Rei said extending a clump of papers to him suddenly.

"What is this?" He asked taking them without removing his eyes from the boys face. They were in a mob movie, he was the cop, and Rei was the snitch.

"It's a medical procedure I guess." Rei muttered as though fumbling for the right words to continue now that his rant was over. He was deflated now, his body no longer as rigid and tense for he had said what was eating at him. "Omi's doc wants that done Wednesday and there is no reason for it." The tense fashion to the boy's muscles returned with his irritated tone. "Omi is recovering slowly, but he's getting there. With a little time he'll be fine on his own again. Look, I know that, this is really weird." Rei said running a stressed hand through his hair before readjusting the bag on his shoulder one more time. "But I am telling you this because Omi said you're trust worthy, and he seems to trust you."

End Flashback

Omi's eyes practically bugged out of his head with his doctor comment. "Do you think I am trustworthy?"

"But-What-why? WHY Yohji-kun!" Omi snapped instantly sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the table to face him. "You don't honestly expect me to believe!-  
You're Actually calling for yourself do you!" Omi yelled accusingly as he sat there calmly.

"Do you think I am trustworthy? You didn't answer my question." He stated.

"You didn't answer mine." Omi clipped back squinting at him.

"No, of course I don't. Omi the man is out of line, and I no longer care about how angry you will be vs. allowing this to continue. Allowing this to continue now makes me more annoyed than having to put up with the silent treatment, or the burning of my food, or the hiding of my cigarettes, or the replacing of my soap with that icky brand I don't like." He shrugged making Omi's face tense that much more when his pranks were listed out like a grocery list. "I am making the phone call and that's the end of it."

"You will not." Omi hissed sliding fully off the table to stand along side his chair.

"I already have." He deadpan, and Omi audibly gasped before taking a few heaving breaths as though the shock slammed into the anger and knocked it flat on it's ass. No doubt Omi's entire emotional programming was screaming. _Did anyone catch the number on that truck? _"By Monday we'll have a new doc, who putting aside the necessary physicals we all now need_ again_, should be much better than our last one." He sighed finally turning back to the boy and looking up at him. "All of our future appointments with regard to him are gone Omi." He said. "You won't be having the enema."

"How did you? HOW!-Slam!" Omi's fist met his face before he knew the boy wanted to hit him. Before he knew he had gotten the boy that mad and he slid right out of the cheap plastic chair to his butt. "You asshole!" Omi hissed towering above him before turning on his heels for the door and he scrambled up.

"Now you wait just a damn minute." He clipped grabbing the boy by his arm and spinning him around. "Do you honestly think that we care so little for you we'll let that man continue to harass you!" He exclaimed low and violently into Omi's face. "He's abused his privileges here Omi. He's got no one second guessing him, no one watching his work! Hell, if I didn't know you as well as I do I'd wonder if he were fucking you when you went."

Slap!

Omi's swing stung his cheek, and he took a moment to slowly close his eyes and exhale before turning back to the boy. He needed to get his anger in check before he said something else he'd regret. "I apologize." He said before meeting Omi's tear-filled eyes.

"That's what you think of me. You just clump me in with some stereo type. Think, because I like guys I am screwing anything with two legs, don't you?" Omi hissed, glaring at him with pain instead of anger swimming behind those tears.

"Of course I don't."

"I can't believe you just said that to me." Omi whispered, as the tears fell to his cheeks. "When you mean so much to me, to find out-that's-that's what you thought all along."

"Stop it." He snapped giving Omi a fast hard shake and startling the boy. "Rei came to see me the other night." Omi's eyes re-bugged themselves from his head. "He told me he couldn't stand this anymore, and told me the doc had ordered an enema for you. He'd researched it on the internet. I didn't even know what it was-and you were going to go through with that?" He whispered keeping Omi firmly in his grasp; his face leaning down so Omi's nose was inches from his own.

"I could have taken it. It wouldn't have been that painful." Omi snarled as though insulted.

"But humiliating. So degrading Omi, that's what I am talking about." He whispered, remembering how he listened to the boys researching the enema online. Rei calling into the next room for Omi to come see, and then the silence as both boys read before Omi's voice shakily, but firmly demanded that sight must be wrong and to find another one. After seven sights backed up the first, Omi cried, and asked to be held because he was scared and didn't want to go. It was those words that stung him the most. Thee most elementary phrase amongst Omi's sniffles were the soft whines. The barely inaudible "_I don't waannt to goooo._" that was mixed into his tears. "Come here." He whispered pulling Omi to his chest and wrapping the boy in a hug.

"No. Let me go." Omi instantly started shoving him off, so he clamped his arms down. "Stop it! Let me go!" Omi yelled digging his heels into the ground to pull away, before slamming his palms to his chest and shoving. "Stop! Yohji-kun! I don't want to hug you!"

"Easy." He whispered, trailing his hand through Omi's hair before behind his ear and the boy instantly stilled.

* * *

_"He's-he's in love with you as much as he wants to deny it to himself."_

_  
"There has to be a mistake. Why else would he be with you than?"_

_  
"That's not the type of relationship we have. We're simply together because we're close, so we won't be lonely. He's been in love with you for more than a year now. He talks about you all the time, and I just can't take it anymore. Not with all this going on. Jesus, I just can't anymore I just want to see something work out for him so he's happy and you're what he wants the most. So, that's why I am here. I know it's sudden, and I know this must come as a shock to you-and I know!-I know I have no right to ask this of you!-  
or To put this on your shoulders but sir-he's my friend…and this is what friends do for each other. This is all I can think to do for him so…I am going to give you some suggestions. I am going to ah-tell you some stuff he likes."_

_  
"Jesus."_

_"Please! Don't throw me out. After I say this, I'll never come to you again-for anything. You'll never see my face again."_

_  
"…"_

_  
"He likes a chocolate chip pancakes with anything, anytime. They're something he's crazy for. He likes a-jeans, blue jeans tight about your hips and butt, and then the kind that get looser, the kind like-well like the kind like you wear. He loves your walk-your smile-your voice-everything about you, so as far as that goes you're fine but...He really just wants to be held. It's what he asks of me the most sir. He wants to be held."_

_  
"All right."_

_  
"Oh!-and he likes it when you play with his hair. Especially if you draw it back so-like as-so your finger trails behind his ears. And there's a spot at the base of his spine, once you hit it you'll know what I am talking about. (chuckle) Take the upper hand when you're with him, even if that means shoving him around a bit."_

_  
"He's submissive?" (eyebug)_

_  
"Sort of…yeah."_

_  
"You guys aren't like dom-"_

_  
"No, that's not the relationship we have Mr. Kudou."_

_  
"All right, and Jesus Rei, call me by my first name."

* * *

_

"Just take it easy Omi." He whispered repeating his soft stroke and feeling the boy still with confusion. "Shhh it's going to be ok." He said looking down into the soft strands under his chin and catching sight of Omi's frown. The boy looked mad instead of at peace.

"What. Do you think. You're doing." Omi hissed up at him, stilling himself as best he could before flashing his eyes at him with hate and pain. "Let go of me like I said Yohji-  
kun. I am an assassin just like you." The boy threatened and he instantly released him, foreign to the cold tone before watching Omi stalk from him into the house before the sound of his bedroom door slammed loud enough for him to hear outside.

He was stunned. Confused. If what Rei had said was true than Omi should have been fine. Should have crumbled into him right then and cried into his chest before basking in the relief his greatest problem had just been solved! Instead Omi seemed insulted, and angered by his attempt and he stood exactly where he had been holding the boy shrouded with confusion and doubt. How could this be? What did he do wrong? He had already made up his mind.

_"I meant what I said. You'll never see me again Mr.-Yohji."_

_  
"It's fine Rei. In fact you should come around the house more. It's rude to always have Omi at yours and never you here." (chuckle)_

_  
"T-thanks. Um….Can I ask are…well are-what I mean is…."_

_  
"Relax. I'll make sure he's fine…I'll hold him from now on."_

He had already set his goal and decided that he would take Omi and make the boy his. He wouldn't ask, he wouldn't share, he had been told the boy was in love with him, and hell if it would bring a bit of joy to his world to pay him some attention, so be it. Omi wasn't a bad guy; no he was a loyal friend, a firm source of amusement for him, and a great conversationalist when not pissed. It made him feel important to know the boy had these feelings for him; that to someone he could mean so much after destroying so much of himself worth any value. Burying and disconnecting emotions, and normality for his occupation, lying fast, keeping secrets, and remaining cautions when it was clear there was no danger. A real relationship?

_Impossible._

It was impossible to hold a relationship with someone you were constantly lying to. Remaining alone was what he had written himself off to be for quite some time. It was a fact he had come to neither embrace nor reject, for it was fait. A destiny he could either except and move on from, or dwell on with self pity.

_No._

No he had embraced and moved on, so Omi's love struck blunder brought a smile to the corners of his mouth that had for so long been still. It gave him courage and energy he hadn't felt in some time; a desire to bring the comfort to this boy that he so honestly deserved. He had forgotten how very nice it could feel to think you were loved by another. He had forgotten how very warm love itself could feel. With all this he would not lie, for he had considered the possibility of everything working out and a 'relationship' forming between them. And he neither embraced nor rejected that fact as well. For with a little alcohol, or the right person, anything was possible. Suddenly feeling what he hadn't in so long left him craving a bit more, as though he sat before his dessert licking his lips. The senses return the craving, before the brain can determine just what is desired.

He turned and head inside and up the stairs right to Omi's room where he swiftly opened the door without a knock, and startled the boy whom stood at an open dresser drawer with earphones ringing static of blaring music, and red eyes.

"What do you want?" Omi spit, becoming firmer where he stood before roughly slamming in his drawer and ripping his headphones down.

He didn't answer; instead he calmly shut the door and swiped a pillow off Omi's floor before depositing it to the bed as he moved along side of it undoing his jacket. Slowly, without hurry he began working apart each button one by one while Omi watched with wide confused eyes, that followed his coat when he dropped it to the floor, before eye-  
bugging when he plopped back onto the bed in only his wife beater and jeans beckoning the boy over.

"Is this a joke?" Omi asked trying his hardest to keep his voice steady as it wavered like he might cry.

"No." He replied honesty, beckoning once again with a flick of his wrist.

"What-whatever Rei told you-it…it wasn't true!" Omi snapped sounding scared as he simply held his hand out to the boy and let it lay there in the air waiting.

"Come here Omi." He ordered softly. "I would never joke with you like this. Let's talk about it all ok." He whispered beckoning once more as Omi shook his head afraid to get near him, to even touch him in fear the fantasy would shatter that much faster. "Fine." He said standing abruptly before taking that one sweeping step to the boy and latching onto his arm with an iron grip pulling him to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Omi yelled latching onto the dresser with his free hand. "I am _not _getting in that bed with yoU!" Omi cried, finally unable to keep his tears in check and they ran freely now.

"I just want to hold you, and you're_ going_ to let me." He stated calmly giving the boy a firm yank and Omi's fighting hand knocked school books to the floor as it held onto the dresser in fear. "What is it!" He snapped turning to the boy frustrated. He was trying his hardest! He _knew_ this was what Omi wanted! What he now wanted! So why! WHY did it have to be so difficult! _Why_ wouldn't Omi just cooperate! "This is what you want isn't it?" He yelled giving the boy a firm shake. "If it's not I'll walk out that door and never ask you again!"

"NO! NO it's what I want! More than anything!" Omi cried.

"That let go of the dresser for Christ sake!" He snapped giving the boy a yank and jerking him when his arm didn't release. "Let it go!"

"No I am scared!" Omi screamed before gasping at his own words and developing a wild blush.

"There is nothing to be scared of." He whispered. "I am the same Yohji you knew twenty minutes ago Omi. Now Rei told me everything, and I just want to hold you understand. I want to be here for you, but in order for me to do that, you _have_ to let go of the dresser. Ok?" He asked gently, watching Omi's wide teary eyes give a fast nod and he smiled. His grip loosened slightly and he made a tug for the bed before jerking backwards when Omi's grip didn't mimic. "Damnt Omi!" He snapped turning his eyes to the boy. Omi was _playing_ with him! How could the boy not understand when he was being so clear! Wearing his heart on his sleeve! Doing everything up front and as blunt as possible! He didn't want confusion! He didn't want lovers spats about what that meant, or which tone was used! He wanted it raw, no questions, no assumptions. This is what he wanted. This is what he was saying! He was clear!

Omi jumped when he threw up a hand in frustration before freezing as Omi turned his face from him as though he would be struck, and it was then he realized that slapping the boy would have felt great right then. But no, he couldn't slap his face that was too much, too severe. You never slap someone's face unless they've insulted you beyond belief, forgot to pick up your child and because of that the kid fell into some sort of peril. Then suddenly the ruler on top of some of Omi's spilled school books caught his eye and the thought maybe he should hit the boy with that rather than his hand but dismissed it. No, too cold, too severe, too…fetishy. So instead he resort to his hand which was still raised and since Omi had reflexively turned from him thinking he'd be slapped, he brought his hand down on the next nicely presented target.

"Ah!" Omi jumped and shot up like a board when he gave the boy's backside a hard slap before ripping his hand off the dresser and scooping him into his arms like a bride.

"Are you going to hit me?" Omi asked startled but obedient in his arms as he ripped the boys door open and started for his room.

"Not unless you want to be hit." He answered looking down at the nervous, but trusting blue eyes. "But pull another drama queen stunt like that, and I'll show you how fast I can see through it." He chuckled using his foot to kick in his door and then shut it before letting Omi's legs slip to the floor standing the boy along side his bed.

Omi's eyes shot about his room then, timid but eager to see everything he didn't usually get to see before turning to the bed and staring at it for a moment as though it were some type of sentence he'd have to carry out.

"I want to undress you." He whispered stepping up in front of the boy and feeling Omi's gasp. "Not entirely, but so you're more comfortable, and then if you like you can undress me the same way-because then I am going to put you in this bed and hold you." He muttered leaning his face closer with each word until his uttered hold you allowed him to wiggle his nose against the boys for an Eskimo kiss.

Omi made a small noise, but didn't protest when he took hold of his shirt and began raising it. "Lift your arms." He whispered slipping it up over the boys head as he complied before dropping it to the floor. Now he could see Omi's chest breathing, quickly like he'd been running, but not fast enough to be hyperventilating. The breath was audible running rapidly though the boys mouth before stifling a gasp as he brought two gentle fingers to the boy's chest and slowly ran them down his stomach and over his belly button to his belt. Omi's right arm twitched a bit when his fingers bumped the rim of his pants and he stifled a smile as he slowly began working the belt apart before moving to the button of the boy's shorts. "Relax." He whispered gently slipping the button through it's loop and Omi gave a fast nod and deep inhale and exhale as he slowly and teasingly undid the boys fly before guiding the shorts down to Omi's ankles and stopping for a moment to look up with a smile. Omi was simply gasping breath as he stood looking down at him who knelt at his feet; holding most of his pants, his head the perfect height for naughty things. "Are you going to step out of them?" He finally asked more than pleased his plans had this effect.

Upon his words Omi awkwardly pulled his feet from his shorts and stumbled back a bit before struggling to steady himself as though it didn't happen that way, and he stood up. They're eyes met and they stared at one another, until he spoke again. "Go ahead, if you want." He whispered, and Omi raised shaky hands to his chest with a smooth exhale of someone whom had just been granted their greatest want. The boys wondering fingers tips felt like silk examining porcelain, his chest was a work of the gods. Every crevice the boy wanted to find and memorize, so in his bed late at night he could recapture his body by drawing his finger about a pillow. Omi drew his fingers about his buttons, his breast pocket, down most of his stomach and began trailing to his back before he brought his hands to the boys and took them in his own. "Omi. I just want to hold you." He said gently and the boy's eyes flew first to the floor ashamed with his actions before hesitantly to the first button, which he struggled with, and argued with, and tried desperately to undo with quivering hands before he assist. Guiding the boy's fingers to each button and merely holding them as he undid them himself before allowing his shirt to fall to the floor about Omi's shorts. "Come." He whispered when he moved forward and Omi took a step back to give him more room. "Stay still." He smiled looping an arm about the boys back before under his knees and once again scooping him into his arms with but a gasp from the boy himself.

Gently he laid Omi back into his bed, a bed of magnificent proportions sparing none in pillows and blankets. Without adjusting a thing three were already placed behind Omi's head and the boys hair fluffed out into them as gently as the feathers inside them. Once he tucked the boy in, drawing over his thin spindly legs and boxers a soft cotton sheet, before tossing his chenille throw to the boys bare top because it was soft and cuddly he walked around to the other side of the bed, dropped his jeans and climbed in as well. Omi had been watching him, with wide eyes that glistened a bit with the warm light of the sun. His curtain was drawn half way, and this light was the best, for is caressed their bodies making them smooth, sleek, and desirable, but shroud their facial expressions with mystery.

He slid into the blankets tucking, and adjusting with familiarity for his own bed, as Omi quickly slid to his side and remained on his back until he threw his arm about the boy's middle. Omi rolled to his side, snuggling to his and snuggling his forehead from the side of his body to the top of his chest where he felt the boys lips become active. Ghosting gentle kisses up his skin before becoming hard and hungry, sucking in his flavor with each puckered affection as each hand became active kneading and squeezing his body as though Omi wished to devour him entirely, and leave only a memory and satisfying aftertaste in his stead. "Omi." He whispered, feeling the rest of the boys body begin to move about as Omi's kisses trailed farther and farther down his chest. "Omi." He gently grasped the boy's arm tugging it upward but Omi's lithe limb slid from his grasp with a simple wiggle and part of the boy was suddenly climbing between his legs when he wanted nothing more than to hold the boys body to him.

Omi's waist was still up by his chest, kneeling slightly as his top half began burring itself in his bottom half. "Omi slow down." He whispered, trailing his hand to grip the back of Omi's thigh with a squeeze in hopes to get the boys attention but all he got was a hum of appreciation and a small wiggle of Omi's backside. "Hey." He chuckled running his hand up to cup a cheek and squeeze gently with appreciation for Omi's firm muscles but soft supplements of meat.

"Just relax Yohji." Omi whispered.

"I am relaxed." He answered seconds before he felt fingers wiggling inside his boxers attempting to draw them down. He jumped a bit startled and his hand instinctively brought itself down against Omi's pert backside with a rather hard Pat stilling the boy. He brought his other hand to the boy's hair, running through it in an attempt to nudge the boy back up by him but the contact made Omi begin again and faster. Pat.

"Ammm." Omi hummed in appreciation of the second blow and he frowned pulling his hand off the boys backside and taking hold of both his elbows pulling his hands up and bringing the boys face from the sheets between his legs to his own.

"Shh lay down." He hushed ignoring Omi's flushed face as he practically pushed the boy to lie back into the bed. "I don't need anything Omi.' He whispered.

"Yohji-kun I can't…I don't have anything else to offer cause-

"I don't want an offering." He cut in. "I just want to hold you." He repeat, turning his body to spoon the younger boy whom rolled with him before ducking his face into his shoulder as he wrapped the small shoulders and arms in his grasp. "I want you to feel safe, and to know that I am serious. You're mine now."

"I want to be yours." Omi whispered snuggling into him before running his hand over his and kneading into it. "I want you to hold me." Omi whispered leaning his head back into his neck and breathing his words up into the dim room. "I want you to touch me." Omi continued sliding his hand down to the rim of the boy's boxers. "Do what you want with me. I want to be yours." Omi breathed arching his back slightly so his soft backside brushed up against the slight problem Omi's hands had caused between his legs. "I trust you're being serious with me Yohji-kun." Omi whispered as he felt his fingertips rubbing the boys skin above his boxers before weaseling into them slightly. Omi's breath quickened dramatically once his fingers had slipped past the elastic rim and he sought out the soft pubic hair surrounding Omi's active participant.

"Tonight all I want is to hold you." He muttered drawing his hand back before Omi's slapped over it.

"Rei told you everything? You said. That's what happened? He told you everything?" Omi asked, gasping his words out with his breath.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Than you know. You know how long I've waited for this day. You know how many nights I've fantasized of your touch. You know how many times Rei has been you to me." Omi breathed turning to him with pleading eyes and he was quiet for a moment.

"He didn't go into details." He finally answered but Omi wasn't discouraged.

"Yohji you can hold me for the rest of your life, for the rest of my life I'll have it no other way, but for tonight. If you don't lay your hands on me I'll die." Omi hissed eyeing him with both submissive begging, and a firm underlining threat.

"Nobody likes a drama queen." He smiled, leaning down to the boy's lips, which eagerly opened for him before laying a soft kiss on the pudgy little nose. "I'll touch you, but you're not allowed to cover your mouth. I want to hear every subconscious beg." He smiled, whispering his terms into the boy's ear with hot breath and making Omi squirm next to him.

"K-Ken and Aya-kun will hear!" Omi pant arching his hips upward as his hand lay motionless about the elastic waistband.

"So be it." He hissed into Omi's ear, before flicking his tongue out and curving it about the side quickly.

"Oh god. Oh my god." Omi pant, before he even had his hands into the boy's pants. "Take them off. You're not going to take them off me?" Omi breathed, rocking his hips as he tugged at the sensitive strands of the boy's pubic hair and let his finger stroll down along the boy's sacks.

"Nope." He whispered.

"Well-take-take hold of me. Come on what are you waiting for. You're teasing me." Omi breathed as he ran a finger down the boy's length quickly watching Omi jam his eyes and bite his lip to stay quiet. "Oh god. Why are you teasing me? Why. What have I done?" Omi rambled. "Do it. Come on. I am ready. I am dying here. I am dying, it feels like I am dying."

"You're so talkative in bed." He chuckled drawing a few fingers down the length again and feeling Omi's hips spaz as he whined into the dark. "Now it's time for you to tell me all your dirty little secrets Omi." He whispered, feeling the boy shake his head as he ran yet another finger up the member to the precum and captured a bit. "Why not?" He chuckled as Omi's breath hitched for a moment before coughing.

"You'll think I am the biggest pervert of all time I-ahhh." Omi groaned when he let his thumb, and only his thumb meet the top of Omi's penis and rub into the collecting dew. "Take hold of me! Do it please! Why are you torturing me? I am dying!" Omi snapped trying to aim his hips into his hand the best his could.

"Tell me what I can do to make this the best you've ever had." He whispered.  
"Take hold of me!"

"Nope. Not until you tell me everything." He snickered, quite enjoying himself as he held onto the boy. Omi's body felt like fire, the heat from him was radiating into the room and making it hot. The soft fluffy hair adorning the boys head was becoming sweaty, and limp as he ran his right hand down Omi's backside to entice him to talk and the boy twitched hard.

"Ok! Ok! Ah…take hold of me." Omi pant nodding continuously and he let his hand creep up to the warm large member before slowly, and teasingly wrapping around it. "Ahhh ha ha ahh god oh god ok-ok god-ok molest me. Molest me with your right hand!" Omi pant as he slowly drew his left up the boy's shaft and down again before registering the meaning and his right hand gave the boys right cheek a hard squeeze. "Oh god! Like that! Harder! Rough, be mean to me."

"Mean?" The word caught him off guard a bit and his hands slowed.

"Yes, do whatever you want! Take it out on me! Make it hard! Do it Yohji-kun! You can! I like it! I deserve it, tell me that."

"Tell you?" He asked stroking the boy at a nice even pace as Omi fought for enough air to talk to him.

"Yes say it, into my ear like you were. I liked that. That's hot. Tell me as you do it. Make me beg you to stop. Am I bad? Do I deserve this? I do. I do!

"Jesus you're a drama queen in bed too." He chuckled giving the boy a quick couple of pumps so he wouldn't get scolded for saying that. "You deserve this?" He huffed, breathing his words into Omi's ear like the boy asked and he got a series of grunts and whines as he continued beating the boy off. "You've been asking for it all week in fact."

"Oh god! For the last two years!" Omi cried before twitching when he let his right hand playfully, but firmly slap the boy's backside again.

"Don't interrupt me." He breathed.

"Your good at this! Yohji-kun!" Omi cried laughing a bit with excitement though the excessive humping he was just keeping under control.

Slap "Oh! Ok I am sorry! I won't! Oh good, faster! Please do it harder!" Omi whined as he smiled and let his right hand squeeze the boy's cheeks as hard as he wanted, harder than he ever would have without the encouragement, but Omi floored in his hand. Getting wild, breathing harder and harder,. He let his hand knead and grip both cheeks before singling out a finger and brining his hand to the boys mouth. Omi took it eagerly sucking and biting at it until he took it away and let the boy get more air through his mouth.  
He brought that hand back down to Omi's backside and the boy arched away teasingly earning himself another slap that caused a pleasure filled groan to escape into the darkness. He eased that finger to the boy's entre then, beating him faster on the other side. "I am sore! I Am sore! It will hurt!" Omi suddenly yelled wiggling where he was held. "Be careful! Please! Be easy on me! Yohji, please I am begging you!

"I don't have to do it." He whispered instantly pulling his finger away and beginning a soothing caress of the boy's backside to calm him.

"No I want you to do it. I like it. Do it easy though-easy." He brought his finger back to the boys backside as Omi drew his legs up along his left hand. "Easy, easy, easy." Gently he touched the sore skin before pressing his finger inward slightly. "Easy! Oh!…Feels good!" Omi quickly encouraged when he stopped and he decided this was as far as he would take it. "Oh my god! Oh my god, oh god." Omi pant repeatedly as he thrust his finger in and out beating the boy off faster and harder as Omi wiggled and pant until finally screaming a release and falling limp in his arms panting.

"Good boy." He breathed, slowly dragging Omi's cum filled shorts down his legs before bringing them up and wiping the boy off with them. Working them between his legs and down his member several times earning himself some sort of whimpered sound from the exhausted boy before he tossed them over the side of the bed. "See. That's why I left them on." He whispered, turning the boy to face him on his side and laying a possessive hand on his backside to keep them snug.

"That was amazing." Omi smiled to him half asleep.

"You were so loud." He chuckled, proud he was that good.

"Oh god. Was I?" Omi cringed. "I hope I didn't say anything real embarrassing, I don't remember anything I said." The boy whispered laying his head on his chest and sighing.

"It doesn't matter anymore, just go to sleep." He breathed more content than he could remember and Omi snuggled into him, before kissing his chest again.

"Good night Yohji. You're going to keep me right?"

"Of course." He chuckled turning to the boys sweat drenched strands of hair and kissing. "Don't you worry about it. Sleep as long as you like here with me."


	6. Fast Slapping Love

A/N: Hello again, and I am glad to see you all back, just a little warning for this chapter though. _This_ _chapter is_ **RATED R** and _contains_ _boyxboy sexual relations_ and if you are unconfortable with sexual content or content between two characters of the same sex please leave my story. I refuse to alter my stories plot for readers whom disregard disclaimers and warning and are too young to be reading this. If you are too young, than it is your responcibility to go else where, any concequences that come from you reading my story whenI have clearly warned you are your own...To everyone else, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Fast Slapping Love

By EdenEight

"It says here you've requested an enema." Their doctor said lazily pointing to the chart he held behind the desk at which he sat with them both slouched into their chairs. He was equally as old as their first doctor, probably because they'd die off soon or already made enough money in life they didn't have to worry about career options with kritiker. Either way he had much of the same attributes; Balding, that receding hairline was just racing to find the back of his neck, A rounded face, much softer than the first one with a pudgy nose and small eyes. His head kinda looked like a cookie, or dough pastry not yet backed. The skin was no longer tight, and there was a gentle kindness in the man's eyes that said he simply didn't mind his age and it's effects.

"Ah." Omi instantly looked confused and side glanced at him for a second before shaking his head. "Ah-no. I didn't request it." Omi said in not the firmest tone he'd ever heard but at least he wasn't quiet. "Can I-can I see my chart." Omi asked sitting up and extending a hand for it before opening it with the same eagerness he'd seen in the boys eyes when he'd investigated criminals. "These- I never requested any of this stuff." Omi frowned handing it back after a minute. "And the details look a but…. Exaggerated to me." Omi said keeping it polite. I warned him before we went in that they were still doctors, and what doctors fear most are lawsuits so they all cover each other's backs; All of them, even if they aren't at 100 percent agreement with each other.

"Exaggerated." The man repeat thoughtfully before flipping through the pages. "Do you mind if I speak freely Mr. Tuskiyono?" The doctor asked not unkindly.

"Sure. And call me Omi."

"Omi." The doctor corrected himself. "Half of your entire record seems rather exaggerated to me, and this is not meant to insult your previous physician's professional opinion it's just that in any skill everyone proceeds with their own opinion. They're own way of doing business so to speak and I proceed with a bit less…enthusiasm. If you could call it that." The guy said chuckling a bit and Omi broke a polite smile but was quiet. "So as far as I am concerned in a week you can come back in for your physical and we can run through this together and see how you feel about it and how we should proceed from there. However, I am going to leave you scheduled for prior appointments and beginning upon next weeks visit, we'll start with a clean slate and run from there."

"Ok." Omi gave a fast nod and I instantly frowned.

Say something.

Say something.

Say something-my mind argued watching him from the corner of my eye noting how his shoulders had firmed up and his mouth had pinched at the corners with the news but still…. Still he wasn't saying a damn thing.

"So it was very nice meeting you." The doctor said after briefing Omi on a few more things and finally standing to shake his hand. "And Mr. Kudou, a real pleasure." I shook his hand as well before following Omi out the door.

"What was that?" I asked as we started leaving.

"What was what." Omi repeat irritably.

"You didn't say boo. I thought you didn't want the procedure?"

"I don't.'

"So?"

"So."

"Fine." I spit watching Omi distance himself about a foot and a half in front of me so I could see just how tense he was and slowly getting worse. Like he just needs or maybe wants me to disappear so he can think this through or have a moment to himself, but I drove so we're both taking my car back to the shop.

We both climb in and he's busy keeping his eyes from me and his face from me so I am left in this dramatic suspense. It sucks. He's so hard to read, but I know he's upset the way his fingers are playing with my car cigarette lighter. Pressing it playfully so it doesn't pop in and heat up, but gives him something to press.

"Your not coming." He deadpans after several minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't have to stay in the room the entire time." I offer. I don't tell him I still don't want him to go alone. I don't like the way he flinches from even this guy like a wounded dog. Like he can no longer trust anything they're saying or remain in their presence comfortably. "Omi? I don't have to."

"At all." He states before turning to me and pressing the lighter a bit quicker. "You're not coming at all."

"But I wouldn't have to stay with you the entire time." I repeat.

"Then you wouldn't really need to come would you." He counters jamming the little button in and glaring at it as it starts heating.

"I could just…hold your hand, be there in the beginning." I say ignoring his knee which starts bouncing as he scoffs and sits glaring at my heating lighter with his arms crossed over his chest. "For support." I add.

"Can I smoke?" he suddenly switches topics. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"You smoke?" I yell shocked.

"Once or twice I have. Can I?"

I grunt and shake my head, I don't like the new topic, and I don't like him ignoring what I've said. "Glove compartment. Use the ones in the blue box. They're non-addictive."

"Non-addictive?" Omi repeats surprised. He must not have known they made them.

"Yeah." I grunt and he pulls one out and uses the lighter to take his first puff before replacing everything holding the stick like a novice trying to hold it like he goes through three or four packs a day. He's quiet after cracking the window and smoking the stick through like he's wishing it were grass and would make this easier. His hand is still trembling a bit and there's still that tight pinch to his lips that keeps him quiet because it messes with his voice and gives away how upset he is; but his shoulders have relaxed. I watch him glance to the left as we pass a familiar street, like he's almost wishing we'd turn down it and he could go and see Rei. I think he's still too embarrassed to be honest with me about everything and it's making me irritable.

"I am going to take a shower." He says the second we pull in and I stop the car. Then there's just the butt of his cigarette left behind because he's quick when he wants to be and I have nothing really to say to him. I don't know how to state that I am uncomfortable with him being secretive, when I am too uncomfortable to say it.

* * *

"What is this?" Ken asks confused, stopping at the kitchen table where I sit.

"Baked Ziti."

"Not that. This." Ken says pointing to the small pool of water before taking a step back as another drip falls into it from our ceiling. "What the hell?"

"Our shower has a leak." I explain simply.

"Yeah but only if the waters running forever." Ken argues. "Don't tell me it's gotten worse because you know how hard it is for us to get a plumber up here. Not only that, but I don't really want them pulling apart the kitchen either." Ken grumbles with his head now in the fridge.

"It's in the oven." I state and he moves to the oven and pulls out the rest of the ziti. "And the water's been on for forty minutes." I sigh and he shakes his head popping a dish into the microwave before turning to me.

"Well. Go tell him to get out of the shower before Aya does." Ken says giving me one of those frown-y looks. Like the one he gave me when he wanted me to drive Omi to the doc back then. Or the one he gives me all the time when he sees us pass each other without a word even though we're in this 'relationship.' Like Omi said that night we were together, Ken and Aya would hear and they did. The next morning we got all sorts of looks, non-too negative, mostly curiosity and confusion because I had always said I was straight; but I do believe with a little alcohol or the right person anything's possible.

"Fine. I'll tell him." I sigh standing up and leaving the ziti I know he'll eat, and head up the stairs before stopping because Aya's already at the door.

"Omi! Get out of that shower! You've been in there long enough!" Aya yells giving the door a few knocks, which are more like bangs.

"What!" Omi yells back and I smile and shake my head knowing he's just playing around.

"Get out of the shower now!" Aya repeats thinking he wasn't loud enough.

"I can't hear you with all the water running Aya-kun!" Omi yells back, and I can hear the laugh in his voice, but Aya's becoming more annoyed.

"Omi! Open this door!" Aya yells uncrossing his arms and moving closer to the door.

"O-Kaaay!" Omi singsongs before the water stops and the door opens a bit. "Hey!" Omi snaps practically laughing when Aya tries to shove it in more. "I am naked in here Aya-kun!" Omi exclaims. "Unless you were trying to get in here with me." He continues and Aya takes a step back fighting mental images he never never wanted. "So what were you trying to say?" Omi asks innocently even though he's doing all of this on purpose to screw with Aya because he's secretly irritable.

"Your shower should be twenty minutes and no longer." Aya states irritably.

"Ok." Omi nods shutting the door before calling back a "Twenty minutes! Gotcha!" and Aya starts stalking from the door and right for me. He slows a bit as he catches sight of me, latching his eyes on like their little hooks and scolding me. Like this is my fault, like I've made Omi this way when really he's always been a wise ass. I think I am just the only one whom saw it.

"He's just ornery Aya." I sigh. "You know bad day? Normal people get those!" I call to him as he just walks past me and down the stairs and I head to Omi's room to tell him how much shit he's giving me irritating Ken and Aya.

I knock once before stepping in and he's there in a towel drying his hair with another one and giving me the innocent face he just gave to Aya. "What the hell was that all about?" I ask sending him a look.

"What was what." Omi asks giving me a dirty face in return.

"Omi." I snap because having him repeat my questions back to me is as annoying as it is retarded. "You've become like an entirely different person since we left the docs." I say. "I understand you're annoyed, but why am I taking the heat? I can understand Aya and maybe Ken but I don't think I deserve any shit." I say referring to the dirty looks I've been receiving since we've come home.

"Oh well." He says lightly shrugging. "I guess I have multiple sides than Yohji-kun." He says with the smug tone that's been hugging all of his words since we've returned. I start leaving. "Where are you going?" He spits sounding even more annoyed.

"To call Rei and ask him for advice." I say with a coy grin because I know that'll get him and it does.

"You wOuld!" He instantly yells throwing down the clothes he's holding. "Just go and call him and Ask him what you should do! Instead of Figuring it out for yourself!" He yells at me slamming his dresser door shut and ripping open his closet. "That's so much easier than just talking to me about it!" He snaps.

"I've tried! What have you told me all day! Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing!" I snap slamming his door behind me and he scowls. "What! Do I have to do keep asking you? Buy you a gift? Do a little song and dance to get you to be honest with me!" I yell.

"NO! Of course not Yohji. That would require some effort on your part and That's what Rei's FOR!" He yells before I stomp forward and shove him. He trips and falls right into his closet like I wanted him to before I slam the door shut. "Yohji!" He yells at me from inside.

"You're lying to yourself if you think I am not giving you attention Omi. Or effort. Or love." I whisper to the door. "You think coming with your today wasn't effort? Or attention? You think wanting to come with you next week isn't love?"

"Let me out." He demands.

"No." I spit.

"Yohji. Let me out."

"No. Damnt I can't stand it when you do this to me. This guilt trip shit. Don't do it."

"Yohji-kun open the door please."

"No. I am going to stand here and figure this out while you wait. So I know what to say to you when I see you. Omi if your going to be a lover you have to be courageous. Have a little faith in me damnt." I grumble running through everything in my mind. Since we got home. Since he saw the doc, since I whacked him off he's been irritable. Just plain annoying and rude. All of his comments wise and sarcastic, all of his actions insulted. I just don't get it.

"Yohji-kun." He whispers and his voice is a bit strained. "Let-let me out." He begs. "Please-please let me out."

"No." I mumble before frowning. "Or do you think I should go call Rei and ask him why you don't want to stay in there." I say smugly.

"No, I'll tell you." He sounds eager to talk now. "I am claustrophobic."

"Claustrophobic?" I repeat ignoring the sound of his labored breathing.

"Claustrophobic." He repeats up against the door as close as he can get breathing kinda heavy.

"Well your closets not that small."

"It-it seems very-very small." Omi whispered gasping. "Please (pant) Let me out (pant)"

I open the door and he shoots out and directly into his dresser hanging onto the top as he fights to catch his breath.

I slowly shut the door.

I can't believe he's really claustrophobic. He's shaking where he stands, hanging onto the dresser with his forehead leaned into it swallowing and gulping like a fish out of water before sending me a shaky glance once he has his air back under control. I just stand there watching as he tries to straighten up and ignore this happened. The tight pinch is back to his mouth now even stronger than before. His shoulders look like weights he has to carry, and slowly he walks to the bed as though he's just been told one of us died. He starts sitting down before quickly changing his mind and pulling a dresser drawer open before ripping a shirt on and running a hand through his hair reaching for the headphones.

"Oh no you don't." I snap ripping them from his him and giving him that little nudge that sends him sinking to his butt on the edge of the bed looking up at me. I just let my hands fall to his shoulders and start massaging them. "I didn't know you were claustrophobic." I say gently.

"I am."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know." He says letting a soft smile grace his face and it's the first smile I've seen in at least a day. I smile then too, and let my hand give his cheek a playful rub before increasing my massage so he moves and lies down on the bed so I can do his back.

"How do you deal with all the small places on our missions?" I ask rubbing up his shoulders and neck and he's relaxing with closed eyes as he thinks about this. "I mean, you've been in some small ones."

"You know our digital map?" He asks as I lean down and smell his hair causing him to giggle the way he does. So it's deep and friendly and makes you want to hear his laugh.

"Yeah."

"That's why I carry it." He says wiggling his shoulders when he catches me smelling his skin. "So I can look at it and see where it gets bigger. And that's what I do. I just tell myself that over and over. That it's going to get bigger, or that there's a door." He says smiling as I drag my hands down his back pulling his sore muscles with me and rubbing into them. He's so delicious every time I pull my hands down it's like I am pulling him closer and closer to me and that's what I want. I want him protected. I want him safe. I want to feel his body under my hands, his skin moist and soft like it is.

"Have you ever had a full body massage?" I whisper down to his ear allowing my breath to tickle him and he giggles again before shaking his head. "Hmm, maybe I should give you one." I say thoughtfully.

"Maybe?" He asks with a laugh looking back at me from over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I tease. "I haven't decided yet." He smiles as I glide my hand down his back and over his towel clad butt before down his moist thighs and back up them stopping a bit under the towel. "How sexually active were you with Rei?" I ask rubbing at the backs of his thighs and slipping a few fingers up to grace the bottoms of his cheeks.

"Sexual Enough." He states simply.

"Did you ever have sex?" I ask slowing my massage as I lock my eyes on his face to see the reaction. He's still under me before opening his eyes and staring at his arm for a moment.

"Yes."

"Hmm." I smile humming as I give his thighs a playful squeeze and run my hands under the towel to his butt and squeeze his cheeks instead. He laughs and wiggles a bit under me. I am glad to hear he's not a virgin, I think I would have felt too dirty to be his first. "I bet I can guess which position you were." I tease and he rolls over smiling at me as I move up and hold my self over him. "Bottom."

"Top." He counters quickly and I am so surprised I don't have anything for that. "Once." He adds seeing the surprise. "All the other times I was bottom."

"I like to be on top." I blurt.

"I know." He sighs running a hand up through my hair and playing with the strands before tugging on my neck so I'll come down to him. I comply, and lean in and capture his lips and he wraps that arm about my neck holding me as I let my hand tickle down his side to grab his ass. He smiles. His second hand is on my back massaging as we lock lips and I suck his bottom lip into my mouth making him laugh before he stops, and I imitate. My hands were pulling apart his towel and tugging his bare legs up about my waist. In one hand I feel the soft cotton of the damp towel, and in the other the soft moisture and skin of the back of his knee. He looks startled before capturing my eyes and smiling at me. "Turn off the lights or something it's too bright. I don't like my legs like that anymore." He whispers pushing against my hand so he lays flat again.

"Ok." I nod climbing off him and flicking off his light.

"Now it just makes me-it just reminds me of our fucking doc." He admits as I climb back over him and I am glad he told me. I am glad he admit it even though he looks uncomfortable saying it.

"It's just me here with you. It's alright. It's just me now." I whisper planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I know but still…I don't like it. It…makes me feel awkward and naked."

"But you are naked." I chuckle sweetly leaning down and burring my nose in his hair and he turns and bites my ear. "Hey." I laugh as his teeth pull at it like a puppy with a rubber ball. He's raised his arms on either side of me and he's holding my head, turning it so he can bite my ear further before kissing down my cheek to my nose and sucking in my bottom lip like I did to him. I chuckle and he likes the sound as much I appreciate it coming from him. His hand suddenly slaps down on my ass pressing our waists more firmly together and he groans with the contact thrusting up into me like he's restraining himself.

He smells like soap and water and I am engrossed with the roots of his hair where most of it is trickling onto his skin. My entire face is damp from nuzzling into him as I move down and bite his neck making him cry out and then laugh. His thrusts are picking up and he's causing me to thrust back because I can feel my excitement being rubbed.

"Are you going to make love to me?" He suddenly whispers into my ear and I smile. I pull my face from his neck to show him but he looks concerned. "I mean I want you to but, so far our relationship has been kinda gentle. I was worried you might never want to." He confesses pulling his eyes from mine and focusing on his finger, which traces absent patterns about the skin of my chest.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"The way you treat me." He whispers stealing eye contact for just a moment before focusing on my chest again. "Like you're protecting me rather than you're with me. You're so gentle with me. Always holding me."

"I like holding you. I like how it feels to have you in my arms. I didn't mean for it to be a bad thing." I say drawing a hand up his face and into his hair with a soft smile as I think about how I do feel like I want to protect him and how he managed to pick that up. "I am sorry. I'll try harder." I whisper and he smiles as I lean down and kiss his collar bone tracing it to his shoulder before moving to his nipple and his legs loosen under me, spreading and my hand instantly cups his thigh again drawing his leg up. "I like that." I breath feeling his leg wrap around my lower back and he giggles pleased I like what he does before I start getting up.

"In my top dresser drawer." He says pointing and I climb off him a bit and slip my hand into the drawer rummaging around before grabbing the lube I needed. He's watching me patiently not seeming excited, and not seeming scared and for this I am relieved. I have to admit I couldn't imagine what our first time would be like, but I am grateful it won't contain any horrific screaming or tears. I pull my shirt off over my head and toss it to the floor with his before pausing.

"Maybe I should go take a shower." I say but he grabs my wrist with a smile and shakes his head so I am not going to worry about. I get up and hop out of my jeans before turning to him when he starts moving.

"No, no, no." I hush him as he starts to roll over. "Stay that way. I like to see your face. I want to see you." I explain when he seemed a bit confused and he gives a nod as he thinks this one over watching me open the container and coat my fingers before leaning back down to him and he startles with my descent before smiling when I just kiss his forehead before situating myself over him so I'll be comfortable. "Relax." I whisper massaging the top of his thigh with my hand before sliding it back up his chest along side his head and shoulder to support my weight as I lean over him and his eyes keep flicking about what I am doing and what he's doing. Watching me move, and moving himself accordingly, constantly traveling from my face to my hands, and my arms and my legs. Trying to see what I am doing without making it seem like he is, and so I stop and pull both arms to him and hug him. "You need to relax." I whisper into his ear and he nods into my shoulder hugging back before playing with the strands of my hair near his hand as I slip mine down to his thigh and between startling him again. He just hangs onto me as I warn him my finger will be intruding by gently touching his sensitive skin and beginning. I can feel his heart beating through my chest and his breath on my neck as we lay there in his slim twin bed below his window. The light of the setting sun streaming in over us making it seem warmer than it is because everything's coated with the kitchen color of honey.

I have my first finger inside before I start on my second and he's a bit tense in my arms, but he's also a bit lax. I can't really read him, and so I imagine this is how he handled it at the docs. This calm, quiet that just let the guy do whatever he wanted and I don't know where he gets it from. He's so smart, and such a wise ass when he wants to be and yet sometimes when I touch his body he becomes as small as a mouse. "Omi." I whisper and he moves a bit turning into my neck to answer me. "You feel good." I reassure thinking maybe he's just worried about what I am thinking and I feel him smile. "Really, you feel good. I am hard as a rock." I chuckle and he gives me a squeeze. It doesn't look like he's going to say much, but at least he's not upset. I make sure my third finger is heavily coated so it's literarily dripping with this stuff he's got before bringing it to him and feeding him my digit as gently as I can. I feel his calf tighten and I know he's curling his toes tensing the parts of him away from me so I won't become alarmed with a sudden stiffen but I know it hurts him. It would hurt anyone, even me, so I kiss his ear gently before down his cheek and what I can see of him since he's so buried in my neck. "I know it hurts but it'll pass." I whisper and he nods and I shift a bit so I am comfortable trying to find his erection that's somewhere between us. I want to know how erect he is, how he's taking this but I can't without putting pressure on my fingers and I don't want to do that. "Your so hot." I whisper to him figuring I'll talk him into it. "So hot." I whisper letting my tongue capture part of his ear and suck on it a bit, he shifts in my arms holding me tighter. "Tell me what you're thinking right now." I whisper. "What does it feel like?" I hush lying down with him, and shifting more of our weight into the bed. "Does it feel good? Does it hurt a bit? Can you feel my fingers? Touching you? Loving you?" I ask bringing my second hand to his erection while continuing to nuzzle his face with my own and he nods. "MMm this feels really good." I tell him slowly withdrawing my fingers and once they're gone he releases a burst of air from his lungs, like if it were physically possible he would have held his breath thee entire time.

"Will you touch me a bit?" He finally speaks, whispering to me as I sit back so I can get myself inside him.

"Sure." I nod bringing my hand to his erection, which isn't as strong as I would have hoped, but I have to consider I just hurt him.

"Should I move my legs at all?" He asks watching me position myself.

"No they're fine." I reassure.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." I nod bringing my hands to cup his hipbones like their handles as I look down at him and begin slowly inserting myself. I really wish I could see his face as I start. On account I am watching my penis to make sure this is working out ok, I miss his initial expression. I can only hear his gasping and small grunts that come when he exhales. When I finally get to look at him he's got his eyes fully open looking up with his head tipped back a bit away from me. I give him a few strokes to make this easier and it makes his right arm twitch and he bites his lip. He's wicked tight. Tighter than I thought he'd be. He's fitting so snug around me I am literally gasping a bit because I feel like I am feeding myself into a vice! "Look at me." I whisper to him and a second later he gives a shaky nod but just continues looking away as I fully embed myself and start leaning down to him, so I am over him like a blanket.

"no. No." He mutters shaking his head and laying a palm against my chest pushing me away and back up as though I will suffocate him if I come closer. He's starting to make me worried, because he's laying there controlling his breathing like he's coping with something big and doesn't want me getting close to him when I am the one with my penis up his ass. It doesn't get much closer than this. "Look at me Omi I want to see your face."

"I will." He rasps as though he's trying to shut me up so he can focus.

"Look at me." I ask leaning down again and he stops me with his palm but doesn't push me away. "Hey."

"I will in a minute." He grates

"What is this?" I ask and that's when it hits me. Smacks me right in the face. "Jesus Christ You're a virgin!"

"No! NO I am not!" He yells to me shaking his head as I move to pull away from him. "It's just been a while! Rei and I weren't on the best terms for the end of our relationship and then we tried but it didn't work out and, and ok maybe I lied just a bit! I haven't done it so many-

"-How many?" I interrupt.

"Just once." He whines as though more ashamed of the number than of his lie. "But it wasn't even, it was kinda a bit ago. Four, five months and now I am a bit worried maybe I am in over my head or…." He suddenly trails.

"How are you in over your head?" I ask and he shrugs discretely.

"Well cause you-you never know what it will be like till it's actually happening and…"

"And you're scared now." I fill in for him and he grits his teeth and closes his eyes. He's starting to tremble now be it from the emotional stress or the pain I now realize he's in. I can't believe he lied to me. I didn't do any of the things I should have being he's not as experienced as he'd like to say he is. "How am I scaring you." I ask trying to make it sound reassuring as I shift so I can keep my position easily.

"Your-your so much bigger than Rei." he whimpers and I'd take that as a compliment if it weren't ruining our first night. "I didn't think it would matter how many times we were together. That once I lost my-well-that it would be easy after that but, now, but if, well you're so…so…" I can feel his palms patting my chest feeling how firm I am and have to be to do our job. "It's just your so big you could just, you could tear me up because I am still, well my skin isn't fully, if your too rough I started thinking about the doc and what he'd think when I come in and I am all sore, or red and he'll think it's for the wrong reasons. Or if we, if you get caught up in the-in the moment and what your doing and push too hard cause your so big…Your so much bigger than me." Omi rasps keeping his head firmly to the side even farther from me now. "I can't even move." He finally whimpers before blinking as I start pulling away from him.

I've got nothing after that speech.

After he just slapped me emotionally and made me think about tearing out his intestines. I am going limp so I just start pulling away. I reach down and cup his legs so I don't pull on him too hard when I leave, and he gasps startling like I am preparing to begin and fists the sheets closing his eyes terrified I am just going to fuck the hell out of him.

"You mine as well be a virgin." I state and his eyes fly open realizing what I am doing before that's it, I pull out and let his legs go. "You should have just told me, because you certainly don't look cool now do you." I say and he brings a hand to me and shoves me away from him, rolling to his side. He's crying, first I saw the tears when he realized I would pull out, and then they came pouring from his eyes as I did. Because he thinks I've rejected him, and I'll let him think that for a while so it sinks in how stupid he was.

I climb off the bed and start pulling my pants on as he sobs into his pillow drawing his blankets over himself and curling up until he's making me feel bad no matter how immature he was.

"Stop crying." I spit tugging my shirt on and turning to him. "Stop it." I say swiping his clothes off the floor. "Omi stop it. I still want to have sex with you, but I am sure as hell not doing it with you like this. Now look at me." I order but he just shakes his head from where it is in the pillow and chokes a few hard ones. His body is simply wracked with his sobs, giving a firm sound shake each time he cries like it hurts all of him all the way down to his toes. I can't stand to see this, and know I caused it. "Stop it damnt." I say pulling the blankets off him and he sits up startled crouching into himself and wiping at his face feeling naked and vulnerable. "Get dressed." I say tossing his clothes to his lap and he pulls his shirt over his head still crying before slipping his boxers on and standing up. He's moving so slow it must be because he can't see with all the tears, because he keeps fumbling and messing up with his articles until I am putting his shorts on him myself. "Come on. Stop it, relax." I say cupping his face and giving it a tiny shake as he nods and I take his hand and lead him downstairs to the car shoeless

He snivels thee entire time.

He sits there as I drive avoiding eye contact with me feeling more awkward than I can imagine before snapping the cigarette I offer and smoking it in long drags like he's wishing it were grass or something. I am quiet then, I just let him have his moment to think about this as I drive to the biggest, nicest, most vacant beach I know.

I park right at the rail that separates the sand from the road and Omi steps out taking his last drag of his third cigarette before dropping it to the sand and snubbing it with the sand. "Come on." I call beckoning him after me as I start down the beach before waiting for him and taking his hand.

"It's very pretty here." He finally speaks turning to me and I nod. The sun has long ago set but it's at that moment where it's not quite that dark here and the beach seems endless. The wind is everywhere kissing our bodies and every strand of hair and piece of clothing. It adds to the open, infinite feel because it makes it seem like everything is moving around you but civilization never comes any closer. To our left in the back is the city, not yet fully lit up, and then we're left with endless sand and lapping waves for our pleasure and it makes me smile.

"Yeah, I come here at night sometimes because it's quiet and it can really make you feel like you've left and no one can find you." I confess and he smiles. He understands what that means, how at times he's wanted that too. I smile and drop his hand, take a few steps away and start stripping. He's watching me frowning confused seconds from asking me what I am doing when I cut him off.

"Take off your clothes." I tell him and his frown gets a little bug eyed.

"What?"

"Take off your clothes." I repeat.

"What? Here? Are you nuts! This is a public beach!" He yells extending his arms to the sand about us, the little shells that will hurt like hell once I've lost our shoes and the wind that plays with every strand of his hair so it's constantly moving.

"Yeah well, hope no one comes by then. Take 'em off." I say again, dropping everything and moving back a bit more before simply standing.

It's a bit scary suddenly. The wind makes me feel every inch of my body and my hair tickles my neck and shoulders as I stare back at him. He glances about my body with an obvious sex drive before returning to my eyes waiting for the something that will make this all make sense.

"How big do I look?" I ask, standing there in the sand with the black sky above me, the lights of the city behind me with nothing but the endless ocean and lapping waves to my left. He stares for a long time as my words just repeat to him, floating about me with meaning only he can understand. What I am telling him, what I am showing him, as I stand there naked. That I am just a guy like him, I am not so big. I am not going to rip out his intestines. Standing there like that I know I look small, and he's quiet while he thinks about all of this. "Huh!" I yell to him. "How big do I look!"

"Not very big at all." He finally says and I smile.

"You see." I grin. "You're the one making it so hard for yourself. All I am asking you to do is trust me Omi. Nothing more." I say softly watching his eyes drop to the sand before snapping up as I start heading for the water. "Get your clothes off!" I call back wading out until most of my chest is hidden.

"I can't!" He yells running forward to the where the waves are almost licking at his toes.

'What!" I yell back.

"I-I don't like it!" Omi yells to me, glancing about the beach like he's sure someone's there who can see us.

"What!" I yell. "How many problems do you have!"

"It's not a problem!" He snaps back over my laughing. "I just don't like it! There are sharks in it!"

"Oh my god." I groan to myself through my smile. "Omi! Get the hell in this ocean now!" I yell beckoning for him to come and he steps back glancing around nervously before stripping to his boxers as fast as he can and running to me. "No! NO! Your shorts too!" I yell waving him back but he just shakes his head and runs faster.

"NO!"

"Well what are you going to wear home for underwear than?" I ask laughing as he gets to me his shoulders down fully engulfed by salt water.

"I am going home commando now." He frowns making me laugh. "Stop laughing." He snaps as I draw him in for a hug and he hugs me back shivering a bit as his body adjusts to the cool temperature and the harsh winds. "I am sorry about…what I did." he confesses into my shoulder, and I smile into his hair.

"I'll forgive you." I smile. "If you make it up to me." I tease grabbing him between the legs and he jumps and then laughs. Glancing around us as though there should be someone standing on the beach by our clothing shaking their head.

"I will." He grins tossing his head and flicking away the little droplets that have collected at the bottom of his hair. "Just tell me what you want to do." He snickers playing in the water now, and he really looks delicious. Like I've just marinated him in the earth. His tan is still there, and so are the necklaces, the little rainbow one declaring his sexuality, and the little shell one.

"I should have brought a towel." I chuckle suddenly realizing I don't have anything in my car but some magazines, and bags, and bandages, and stuff.

"Yeah. You should have." He says, frowning now that he realizes he won't be getting one so I shove him under and start swimming as fast as I can go.

"Hey!" he comes back coughing before coming after me and I can feel his smooth fingers gliding over me like silk in the water. So his body is weightless and nothing to me and I can lift him and feel him like I couldn't do in his bed.

"Who's bright idea was it to have sex in your tiny bed huh?" I laugh thinking about this as he hangs onto me, kissing my neck and swishing his feet in the water.

"Yours."

"No it was yours. I remember you asking me to make love to you."

"Yeah but you're the one whom was actually gonna do it." He counters pinching me so he can win and I let him go and turn him around so I can squeeze both his cheeks and hold him with his legs wrapped about my waist effortlessly because he's weightless.

"Your such a smart ass." I smile and he giggles. "You know what I like about your body." I say and he becomes serious seeming eager and nervous before smiling.

"What?"

"Your legs." I deadpan, feeling them under the water. "I like your legs." I repeat nodding and he just shakes his head and spits some of the water from his mouth when it washes in.

"Why."

"Cause I do."

"Come on. Why Yohji-kun." He demands rolling his eyes playfully before fingering his necklaces.

"Because they're so smooth. Because they make you look so vulnerable. So helpless." I state and he's starting to frown. "Like you're younger than you are."

"You can stop now." He spits irritably.

"No, I am being serious."

"I know. That's why I want you to stop." He huffs before smiling as I plant a kiss on his nose.

"I like them because when you're with me and I can see all of them, it seems like you let your guard down. Like your being true with me, going further than showing me your body, you're showing me you." I say staring into his eyes so he can't look away, and the water lapping about his chest as he hangs onto me goes without any playful splashing. There is nothing but us, and our eyes locked together in a sea of lapping waves. "That's why." I finish and he smiles like I haven't seen in a long time and hugs me. Squeezing me hard, humming while he does it like I am something yummy to eat and I can feel how excited he is.

"You know what I like about you?" He says pulling back suddenly and I can see him starting to shiver so I let him go and start moving back towards the shore.

"What." I ask trying to think about what he could say. My hair maybe. I've got really nice hair, it's soft, easy to manage, looks hot and you can do a number of different styles. Or maybe my muscular arms. They also look good. Or my eyes. Everyone's always complimenting my eyes.

"Guess." he says bouncing along behind me now that the waters only up to his hips and he can move more.

"I don't know. My eyes?"

"Nope."

"My hair?"

"Nope." He giggles.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Come on. One hint." I say turning back to him and walking backwards to the shore holding up a finger and he grins.

"Ok. But you only get one." I nod. "Here it is." He says too excited to just spit it and have his game end. "You only have one." He says grinning away as he rushes in front of me, his running legs splashing the water about his slim frame and drooping shorts. It's a warm night and I am thankful because even with the nice weather we're both shivering from the ocean winds.

"Ummm…" I trail. Only one. "My…lips?"

"You have two of those." He says stopping at the shore and playing with the shells with his toes. Your top and bottom Yohji-kun. Get it? That's why the word is plural. Lipsss. Lips-sa!"

I groan. "Ok, I give up."

"You can't give up!" His head snaps up wide-eyed.

"Oh for heaven's sake, yes I can." I laugh and he sighs realizing the game is over, before grinning mischievously now that he gets to tell me.

"You really want to know?"

"You want me to make you tell me?" I tease yanking him to my chest by his arm and snuggling him to my body as he raises to his toes and whispers into my ear.

"It's your cock."

"Oh my god." I laugh shoving him as he wiggles from my grasp and takes off down the beach laughing.

"Get back here stupid!" I yell. "This is a public beach!" He's laughing so hard he trips and my smile washes away as I watch him fall and then examine his knee before pulling some of the shells which stuck to it away. "Are you ok?" I ask walking up to him and he nods washing the sand off with water.

"I fell."

"I saw." I smile taking his hand and not letting go and he turns to me and looks, really looks into my eyes and I realize how happy I've made him taking him to the beach. When it was late, and no one would go to the beach, and I've made him swim almost naked, naked if I had it my way, and now he's playing like he used to do when he was younger, like he hasn't in years, like there isn't a care in the world. He's picking up shells, and running about in the water and he's simply glowing here. Glowing so I am envious and want some of what's pouring out of him. So I am proud I made it so and I pull him to me and into my arm and lift him to my waist so he wraps his legs about me and kiss him slowly and gently. So from afar we'd be one of those couples consumed in each other's mouths with our heads slowly moving because our tongues are loving each other and loving doing it.

I walk back to our clothes loving his mouth the way I want before sinking to my knees and cursing the little shells that poke me. With my right hand I drag our shirts over casting away the shells in a small area, while I hold his head with the left so he can't stop kissing me.

I lay him back, falling on top of him and he wraps me in his limbs smiling at me, his hips thrusting up into me grinding already with an erection I can feel through his shorts and I am pulling them off as fast as I can. "What else-" he pants as I drag my jeans over and pull his lube back out. "What else do you find sexy about me?" He asks smiling as I tickle him and I lean down and start lapping at his chest, eating the salt right off his body.

"Your chest." I huff.

"Are they sexier than my legs?"

"Nope. Not sexier than your legs." I answer and he giggles.

"What else than?" He asks. Wrapping his legs about me as I coat my fingers and come back to him.

"Your ears."

"My ears?" He sounds surprised.

"Yup."

"Are they sexier than my legs?" He asks laughing before exhaling onto my shoulder as I bring a finger to him and introduce it quickly. I can feel his hot breath rolling over my wet skin and it makes me shiver as I rub my finger inside him gently. Showing him how kind I'll be, that I won't hurt him.

"What-what else do you think is sexy Yohji-kun?" He asks a but nervous as I bring my second finger to him and he flinches, but really there's not too much pain because I've just done this.

"You ass." I chuckle and he laughs.

"Why?"

"Because I like it." I say punctuating my words with a hard grab of his right cheek and he wiggles laughing without sound.

"Is that sexier than my legs?" He asks squirming to taunt me as I use both fingers to fuck him making him grind into me with intent.

"Different kinda sexy." I mutter licking up his collarbone before biting at his skin.

"Ahh! You're biting me! You're biting me!" He exclaims laughing so I bite harder before capturing his lips for my third finger. "Mmm." He whines into my mouth hanging on as I use all three of them and gently work them in and out. "Ohh the third finger. I hate the third finger." He grumbles when I release his mouth and I smile.

"What about after the third finger?" I say. "Shouldn't you hate that more, it's much bigger?"

"Impossible.' He clips. "I like your cock." he snickers before sucking on his bottom lip as I position myself rubbing down his legs in a slow massage drawing my fingers away. He's a remarkable little assassin and only because I share his trade do I know he was in pain with the tense pinch to his features, but his body is lax and inviting still. "Yohji-kun?" I stop when he calls me and look up at him waiting for his words but he simply smiles. "I love you."

I instantly smile as well. "Ditto." I grin thrusting in slowly so he can cope with it and he grabs me fisting a bit of my hair and whining into my shoulder.

"It'll pass. It'll pass." I whisper into his ear. "Let your muscles relax. Feel them all letting go." I whisper kissing his ear between my words and he starts patting my back with his left hand making me smile before casting his head back with a moan so above him all he sees are a thousand twinkling stars, and all he can hear are the waves lapping at the sand.

"Ooohh I am haaaaving seeeexx on a public Beach!" He declares happily turning to me with a grin and I smile back before pulling out a bit and pushing back in. "Ssss easy." He hisses, trying to move his legs and butt in some way it will be less painful for him, but really there's nothing he can do.

"I am going easy. Let me know if you need me to stop." I whisper and he nods keeping himself lax and flexible as I move myself and what I need of his body with slow thrusts.

"Rmmdo you think-what do you think is the sexiest part of Aya-kun?" He asks and I laugh into his shoulder.

"His eyes." I mutter and he nods thinking about that.

"Are his eyes more or less sexy than my legs?"

"Hahah!" I start laughing massaging what I can of him with one hand while cupping his ass with the other so I curl him to me as I work. "Less." I smile and he's pleased with this.

"What's the-sssexiest part of ken-kun?" He pants moving his hips a bit before flooring with the sensation that creates for both of us.

"ahhh his..ahh his abs." I pant rocking us into our shirts a bit quicker, and the sand about my legs is beginning to slide away with the force.

"Are (Pant) Are those (Pant) more or (Pant) less sexy than (Pant) my legs?" He asks thrusting his hips into me now and we're starting to pick up now that he's adjusted and we've found a steady pace we like.

"Less." I grunt thrusting in a bit harder.

"Ahh!" He cries out smiling and I do it again. "Ahh! What is the sexiest! Part! Ahh! Of Ahh! Rei?" He asks through his groans and pants and I pull back so I am kneeling holding his bottom half and thrusting.

"His! Hair!"

"I know!" He exclaims under me. "I always (Pant) loved his hair!" He cries bringing his hands to his member and working it. I was going to do that for him, but watching him is so much better.

"My god." I say watching him under me whacking himself off in time with my thrusts. "That is so hot." I groan and he smiles.

"Hotter than Aya-kun's Hair?"

"Yeees." I groan slamming into him a bit but he seems to like it.

"Hotter than Ken-kun's abs?" He groans using his free hand to wedge himself still because I am starting to push him off the t-shirt and sand is flaking onto his body making this too exotic for me to drag it out much longer. His hair is wet and drizzling water down his face, bouncing with my thrusts, sticking to his forehead and the sand has flaked up onto his shoulders and some is on his chest, and about his shell necklace.

"Yes!"

"Hotter! (Pant) Than! (Pant) Rei's Hair?" He asks pulling his hand away from his member to wedge himself and groaning with the loss before panting with his mouth open and his eyes closed.

"Yes! AHHH!" I cry because it's coming close and he does too only he's actually crying.

"Ahhh." He's crying, but it's the good kind. "Hotter! (Pant) then them all TOGEeAHHHH TOGETHER!" HE screams arching into me as I thrust that final thrust while he releases and floods us with warm cum

"YES!" I cry bursting into him before slumping on top and panting into the sand, which smells warm and salty.

"ahhh ahhh ahh." He's groaning before hiccupping a few times, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ahhh I haaad seeex on a beeeeach." He moans through a sleepy smile hugging me, showering my face with kisses as his arms tremble with how weak they are. How sloppy his entire body is after going through that.

"I didn't hurt you?" I ask after a few minutes of breathing, and his panting, and we begin to recover.

"No. I loved it. Loved it. Loved it. Loved it!" He exclaims laughing before letting his head drop back into the sand and rest. We're just resting, still joined, and bathed in each others limbs and fluids, huffing our hot breath onto each others skin. "Yohji?" He whispers and I grunt to let him know I've heard. "Will you sing to me?"

"Sing?" I repeat frowning into his chest, listening to his racing heart.

"Yeah."

"Sing what?" I am baffled.

"Anything. Just sing to me. Please." he adds craning his head to look down at me before running his sandy hand through my hair and smacking my shoulder lovingly. Six fast smacks in a row like he's beating a drum very fast, like he wants to get me so bad it will hurt both of us and so he must settle for this fast slapping. "Yohji?"

"I don't know any songs." I sigh for I am at peace resting on his body, listening to his heart and feeling his skin beneath my fingertips. I don't need this humiliation of song.

"Yes you do." He scolds smiling. "Sing me something, you love me don't you?" He asks quietly and I smile into his chest.

"Course."

"Then sing to me."

"I don't have to sing to you to love you."

"But if you love me you _would_ sing for me." He smiles and I sigh and groan into him scanning my brain for something to sing. Something perfect. Something simple and sweet, but deep and equal to some or all of my feelings for him and I remember a movie a saw a while ago. English, dubbed over for us but the music they never touched and I could understand the song. It was simple enough being it was English I know, for my usual mission objectives require me to be semi fluent in several languages. I am not too talented, but I am not so ignorant either, and this song I could understand.

"Wise men say, only fooools rush in. But I. Can't. Stop. Faaaaalllling in looooove with yooou" I begin quietly just barely over a hum before turning to look up at him when I feel his eyes. "Take my hand. Take my whooooole life too. But I. Can't. Stop. Faaaalllling in looooove with yooou." I finish smiling and he is grinning ear to ear beneath me before shivering a bit with a gust of wind.

"It's English." He deadpans.

"American." I say and he smiles a bit more pleased and yet confused.

"What does it mean?" He asks, and I start laughing making him frown. "Yohji! That's mean! What does it mean!" He cries out playfully smacking me as I chuckled over him, slowly getting up and holding his hips as I withdrawal before rubbing his thighs; massaging underneath and on top as he recovers and lays there looking up at me.

"It means I love you stupid."

"The song says I am stupid?" He spits propping to his elbows insulted and I can only continue to laugh. "Yohji! What does it mean?" He demands flirting a pout before running his sandy hand up my arm and rubbing me softly.

"It says that our elders know we rush into things when we're in love, but I'd give you everything I am, and my life because I can't help myself. I can't help falling in love with you." I explain watching him eat up my words beneath me, his eyes reflecting the thousands of stars as he smiles. "That's what it says. But I. Can't. Help. Faaaalllling in looove with yooou" I sing and he giggles the laugh that I love before snapping his head to the side looking down the beach. "Yohji-kun's someone's coming?" He whispers nudging me and sure enough some guys coming down the beach with a flashlight. "Who walks the beach with a flashlight?" He chuckles

"I don't-it's a cop!" I whisper scrambling off him and he sits up.

"W-what?" He seems concerned now and comes bolting after me as I beckon for him running into the water. "Ahh the water's cold!" He cries as I splash him. "It's cold. Cold." he groans washing himself off as I do the same. We scrub off fast as the flashlight suddenly shines up and catches us so we run for our clothes. I am hopping into my shorts as I fast as I can PANICKING and Omi's laughing! "Hurry!" He's laughing as we grab our shirts and start sprinting for the road because the cops running towards us. "BYE!" Omi yells as I hop into the car and he jumps over the side. "I HAD SEX ON THE BEACH!" He screams as I start the engine and floor down the road with Omi laughing to my right. "That was great!"

"I am starving!" I yell over the wind.

* * *

Yeahness! I hope everyone whom read this enjoyed it, and I hope everyone whom Wasn't supposed to read it, isn't reading this now. -Heavy sigh- Anyhow, addressing last chapters baking disaster and lack of food (oven was broke) I prepared two trays of cookies for you all, so all reviewers get two cookies to make up for last week. -Smile- There are White Chocolate Chip and again some basic sugar cookies for those whom would like a little less sweets. And of course for you Jimmy-san there are some oatmeal in a small brown bag on account I know you won't hang about my fic for very long. lol. Napkins to the right, and there's milk somewhere are around here with some paper cups if you'd like it. Please review for me! and I'll update soon! JA!


	7. Sing Me You Love Me

Chapter 7

Sing me You Love Me

By EdenEight

"What do you think your doing?" Omi asks turning to me with a sly grin and I shrug.

"There was sand on your butt." I deadpan.

"Oh." He says simply pulling the door to Happy Burger open. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I reply grinning as he runs to the counter.

"We would like. Two number sevens with a super sized drink and curly fries, and…an apple pie, and…. And super size the burgers, and give us lots of ketchup and lots of mustard." He adds to the cashier whom looks like he just wants to shoot us. Happy Burger is twenty-four hours, but being it's two in the morning they probably haven't had any customers in four hours. Anything we do now is simply interrupting their naps, and the guy gives us that extra long glare before punching our order in and leaving to retrieve our wrapped artery corks.

"I can't believe we're eating at junkies." I chuckle and Omi turns to me with a grin and shrugs as our cashier returns.

"Did you super size everything you were supposed to?" Omi asks the second the guys back and he takes the tray.

"Yes sir." the guy says dusting some of the sand from the counter before sitting down the dish of curly fries. I pay and we move to a table.

"There's sand coming out of your hair."

"And there's sand all over you but you don't hear me whining do you?" Omi asks tearing open the burger package and taking two whomping bites before opening the Ketchup and drizzling it all over the curly fries. "Do you like a lot of ketchup?" He asks through his full mouth and I shrug.

"Knock yourself out." I laugh around the burger I am chewing. "When we get back I want to shower."

"Shotgun!" Omi snaps startling me.

"For what?" I ask. "We're the only two people in the car."

"For the shower." Omi says simply, loading his mouth with curly fries until they just won't fit anymore.

"You can't call shotgun for the shower."

"Ken-kun and I do it all the-" he stops when some of the ketchup he loaded his burger with spits out onto his hand and fingers and I lean forward and lick it off before pulling his hand to me and sucking on his fingers with a smile. Only he doesn't smile, he looks scared and throws his eyes to the cashier whom IS watching. "Stop." He whispers and I let his hand go. "They can see us." He hushes.

"So. That's why you wear your necklace isn't it." I state. "Because you don't care if they know?"

"Yeah but…" He trails unsure before startling as I turn to the cashier and acknowledge him with a jut of the chin.

"We're together." I say and the guy just raises his eyebrows a bit. "We just had sex on the beach."

"How nice for you." The guy says simply before retreating to the kitchen and Omi's gone red where he sits staring down at his food until the guys gone.

"What's wrong?" I ask frowning. "What could he have done, huh?" I laugh but Omi instantly frowns at me.

"You haven't been gay for longer than a week. You don't know what it's like." He says.

"And I am not saying I am necessarily gay."

"Wha-" The second half of the word falls out of his mouth when his jaw almost hit's the table. "Your-we're together." He states, desperately seeking clarification after the beach _thing_.

"Course." I deadpan enjoying the apple pie.

"Then-your, so your saying your bi?" He hushes and I shrug.

"I guess I would have to be right? Because I went from being straight, to not so straight anymore. I went from dating women to having a boyfriend. So if that doesn't make me bi I don't know what does." I say and Omi's listening intently as he chews like a cow his eyes only on me.

"Yeah I guess." Omi says brightening a bit before frowning. "But if you ever cheat on me with a girl I'll kick your ass Yohji-kun."

"Ok." I chuckle.

"I mean it. I'll do more than burn your food and hide your soap then."

"Ok." I laugh. "Relax. I don't think I'll be cheating on you-ever…never ever!" I smile and Omi becomes satisfied eating and nodding.

"Never ever."

"Of course you did break up with Rei before all this happened right? Or are you cheating on him? Am I with another man's…man?" I tease and Omi sits there frowning and chewing before shrugging.

"Well yes and no. See we never really had that kind of relationship, and I told him when we started if there was ever a chance for you and I, I'd go for it. So he knew the risks."

"Jesus." I grunt shaking my head and taking a drink.

"What?" he asks piling the remaining curly fries into his mouth.

"You must ah-really have the hots for me." I smiles blowing on my nails before rubbing them to my chest with a grin and he blushes. '"Your really quiet taken with me aren't you." I continue and he glances back to where the cashier was before smiling. "Huh."

"I…" he whispers leaning in so I lean in too. "I like your cock." He whispers and this time it's my turn to blush as he starts laughing.

"Oww…oww Ken-kuuun." Omi whines from the bathroom as I sit there chewing my pen looking from the TV to the DVD player and then from the DVD player to the TV. They want me to put what where? This is like a techie porn show with all the wires and the plugging and unplugging. "OW!" Omi suddenly yells. "Oh my god! That hurts! WhY! WHY are you doing that?" Omi yells and I laugh. He's such a drama queen. "What? No! I don't want-OWWW!" Omi cries so I chuck the instruction booklet to my bed and start for the bathroom.

"What's all the crying about?" I ask when Omi turns to me with big pleading, wet blue eyes where he sits shirtless on a stool.

"Nothing! Look at his skin!" Ken snaps defending himself as I side step around Omi and look at his back. The skin all along his neck and shoulders is enflamed like it was rubbed raw. "What in the world did you do to yourself!" Ken yells holding some little bottle of cream Omi seems afraid off. "Were you rolling around on a rug or something? Wrestling?" Ken asks dumbstruck.

"No! That would be ridiculous." Omi snaps.

"But quite a sight." I add and Omi shoots me a frown.

"Well I can't figure out what he did to his back, but Jesus it's like the last layer of his skin is the only one left." Ken grumbles shaking more of the lotion onto his hand when Omi turns to me before applying it in a heavy well-coated rub.

"Ah! OW! OWW!" Omi bolts from his stool dancing. "Damnt Ken-kun that really stings!" Omi snaps.

"Stand still I'll blow on it." I offer.

"Thank you Yohji-kun." Omi smiles as I lean over and start blowing on his skin and Ken rolls his eyes.

"This is just disgusting you guys." Ken deadpans glaring at us. "Omi you should just let air get to your shoulders…and neck for the rest of the day and hopefully real soon you'll have more skin there."

"Thanks that's comforting." Omi grumbles before leaning his head forward so I can blow on his neck. "Anyway I can't just walk around without a shirt I am definitely wearing one.

"Why?" Ken asks frowning.

"Because." Omi snaps.

"Because." I imitate before he elbows me.

"Yohji why in the world did you bother coming in here?" Ken asks noting how unhelpful I am.

"Because!" Omi snaps. "He heard me yelling and wanted to make sure you weren't hurting me. Because he loves me." Omi explains before turning to me. "Isn't that right, Yohji-kun?"

"That is exactly why." I state and Omi grins.

"See Ken." Omi says triumphantly. "Sing me you love me Yohji." Omi turns back to me smiling, and running his hands about my chest and neck.

"You mean tell you I love you?"

"No sing it to me. Sing me you love me. Sing. Ken he sings to me in English you know. That's just how smart Yohji is." Omi says turning to Ken with a bright smile before screaming as one annoyed Ken flicks the lotion bottle sending pretty pink globs splattering down Omi's neck and shoulders.

"AhOWWWW!" Omi screams dancing, and we can almost hear Aya yelling for him to shut up from downstairs. _Almost _being the key word.

"Omi can you hook up the DVD player in the bedroom!" I yell to him over his crying.

"Why!" Ken yells. "So you two can watch porn!" He snickers.

"Exactly!" I yell back and he frowns, but Omi instantly shuts up.

"Really?" Omi asks turning to me.

I sigh. "Hook up the DVD player and I'll think about it."

"KEN!" I screamed frantically digging through our junk drawer. "Fine me AAA BATTERieS!" I screamed to him before he appears in the doorway a bit out of breath.

"Batteries?" He echoes as I rip the drawer from its slot and slam it onto the counter.

"Yes Batteries! AAA ones! I need them! If I don't find some in the next minute tell Aya to go and buy some!" I yell and he nods and disappears from the doorway to look, and I knew Aya would go buy batteries immediately if we didn't find them. Because they were important. Never had batteries become so important before.

Flashback

The sun was just coming up, and that's why I didn't see them. "Ow." I hiss hopping a bit as I jam my toe after slamming it into Ken's stupid soccer pad things.

"Oww! AHH!" Omi trips, slams his toes and screams plowing into my naked body before I slam a hand over his mouth and shut the back door. "Oh my god! Why did he put his stuff there?" Omi whispers rubbing his toes and doubling over where he's leaning into the wall. "He's try-na kill us cause he's got that stupid theory!" Omi hisses kicking the stuff aside with his good foot.

"Will you stop making noise." I snap grabbing his arm to still him, as we both stand there butt naked listening. "I don't think we woke anyone." I say relieved as he wraps his arms about me patiently. "Next time don't make so much noise. I don't particularly look forward to flashing them."

"They'd be jealous of your cock." He sings biting me, and I shiver with the excitement his words bring even after our early morning sex. He looks up at me, with satisfied happy eyes. "Let's hit the shower." He beams before shooting for the stairs and up them without a sound.

I chase after him, all the while laughing at how he's trying not to laugh before slapping his ass as soon as I slide into the bathroom. Our feet are still wet with the early morning dew and some of the wet grass on his ass sticks to my hand after my swing. "MM warm water, warm water, warm water." He mumbles holding his hand under the tub faucet shifting from foot to foot shivering before climbing in to the shower he switches on full blast. I follow and suddenly our bodies are pressing up against each other. I am pinning him to the wall holding his head up by his hair kissing up his jaw line and down his neck to his collarbone. His hand is between us feeling himself before feeling me, and moaning quietly as our arousal returns again. "Can we do it one more time please?" He begs eyes closed enjoying the warm water and the smell of the fresh grass, and the salt from our bodies.

"Omi." I mumble. I don't know if I can do another round this close together.

"Please. Please make love to me. We haven't in the shower yet!" He protests humping into me now that he's as hard as he is. "Come on Yohji! Everyone knows you have to do it in the shower! We're nothing if we haven't in the shower! With the water! And the soap!"

"You're getting loud." I warn, but secretly I love to hear him yelling words like this. Begging for it from me, not that I make him, but hearing it is like honey coating my ego and then boasting it's bar.

"I can take it. I can do one more! We can! We can! It's a mental thing, they say." He pants. "They say it's all mental, you know women can meet their climax with just their minds." He breathes. "If they can do that, I bet we could go five, six times in a row if we put our minds to it!" He cries latching his mouth to my nipple as I shampoo my fingers and bring one back to finger him. Even if I can't fuck him again I'll at least let him get off good. "We could!" He cries pulling off my chest for air and gripping my ass by both cheeks to hold me steady as he thrusts into me. "Please tell me you'll try! I am dying like this! I need it again! It's your fault! Your fault I am this aroused! You let me do it and didn't even stop me! You didn't even get dressed! You-you encouraged me by staying naked! That's so unfair!" He wails. "Darleeen Don You Seeeee! Summmmings are meeee-ant to Beeeeee!" He sings what English he can manage of our song. He sounds hysterical, but I don't tell him he can't pronounce anything right.

"Omi you're going to wake the whole house!" I scold not all displeased as I lift him up so he wraps his legs about my waist and I press him to the wall fingering him.

"They're anger is nothing compared to my current suffering!" He argues before gritting his teeth as he hits his climax and holds me with an iron grip that hurts. Thrusting into me those last few painful times now that he's this strong before cumming and slumping back into the wall panting. He's strong at the end, and so am I, and that's why we're both bruised. Because we've been working on having sex in every room, in every creative position, in every possible area possible, little to Aya's knowledge and Ken's growing disgusted 'theory.' We've accomplished quite a few places, and this morning we accomplished the yard. One of thee more adrenaline packed freak-ons being we were outside naked. "You didn't cum." He whines as I slowly pull my fingers from him helping him to stand on wobbly exhausted legs. "I don't like that. I don't like it when it's not together." He complains moving to stand under the water scrubbing at his hair with the opened shampoo.

"I am exhausted I told you. Geez, give a guy a break." I mutter, becoming a bit sour he keeps bringing it up and I can't deliver. After the lawn, which was hot, steamy, passionate, and a wild burst, we tripped sneaking back to the house and had another longer, more intimate session by the slate walk, and small flowerbed. The second round was in fact the best because we were both less anxious and the soil was moist and loving with our rocking bodies. I remember at one point his wondering hand had grasp blooming flowers and crushed them so he smelled like flowers and taste salty like pollen for the rest of the round.

"OK." He smiles watching me suds myself as he rinses his hair before getting that thoughtful look. "I want to do the laundry room next." He snickers mischievously. "Cause I have to do laundry today."

"You want me to ambush you?" I ask raising an eyebrow and he blushes with a grin, but won't admit that's what he wants. "Give you what you need after a stressful day of work?" I continue teasing as he wraps his arms about my neck kissing the underneath of my chin. "Take away that heavy burden? Give you something else to think about?" I chuckle gliding my hands down his moist soapy ass. "So every time you hear a creak on the stairs you'll have to turn and see if it's me coming for you, and you won't know until I am there."

"Take me from behind then." He mutters into my chest licking at my nipples and carefully avoiding soap.

"I am just going to bend you over the washing machine and give you what you deserve." I say gruffly and he moans rubbing into me but he's too spent to get hard again.

_Thank gawd._

"I'll give you time to recover." He whispers pulling his arms off me to rinse before stepping out. "What shift do you have!" He calls in from outside the curtain.

"Closing!" I yell back and I hear him getting dressed and humming our American song before leaning in and pecking my cheek finally heading for breakfast. He has the morning shift with Ken. So I take my time cleaning up and dressing with nothing serious, just a loose football shirt and some flattering jeans, so I look casual but good. My favorite style, because it looks like I am not trying it just comes naturally.

I spend my morning cleaning up the bedroom, changing the sheets, tossing magazines and beer cans that have collected. Carrying dirty plates downstairs, doing the afternoon dishes because someone has to and that someone has opening shift with Omi. I stop in several times while he's working to flirt and tease him. Standing behind him while he sells so he starts blushing and the customers can't figure out why. I give his backside a few pats when it's busy and no one will notice and several of the girls think his new stutter and red cheeks means he loves them and hang around for an hour batting eyes at him. I taught him that I'd make trouble; sitting pots on the edges of our tables and telling one girl I think he's in to guys. He almost chokes up his heart with that one, but she didn't believe me and I knew she wouldn't. Finally I retreat back to my room to read after being shot with the hose and groped by his triumphantly smirking face the second the shop was empty. It was little more than two hours later that he appeared on his break eyeing me as he came in. Wearing loose blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt with a simple white icon of a man. Like the kind you see on guys bathrooms the stick figure that's really not so stickish. The red brings out his rainbow necklace and not the shells and the jeans are a bit loose on his waist so when he raises his arms you see some skin, and when he looks at you, you notice his cheeks because he's still glowing from this morning.

"Your reading?" He asks as he walks in smiling at my wet clothes, which I left on the floor.

"Hm." I grunt reading through his question.

"Can you do that naked?" He asks calmly, he famous question and I sigh reading to the end of the paragraph before looking up.

"I am comfortable." I state.

"So. You'll be comfortable without your clothes too." He points out.

"I am at a good part."

"I'll get you a book mark." He smiles pulling one from my desk and I frown.

"Your half an hour break is not worth me taking the time to provide you with eye candy." I snort turning back to my book and he tosses the bookmark to the desk disappointed.

"Okaaay." He groans sliding onto the bed and shimming up my body so his head is in my lap. I smile feeling him stroke down my jeans feeling my legs underneath before nuzzling his head into me affectingly. "Stop reading." He finally mutters. "Yohji-kun?" He whines a bit. "Will you sing to me?"

"I am at a good part. Just relax and rest for the remainder of your fifteen." I state turning the page before frowning as his fingers creep up the spine of my book and wiggle before shrinking back down. I ignore this, and let him do it three more times before moving my book a bit.

"Yohji-kuuun." He groans. "You'd rather read than pay attention to me." He sits up frowning and I sigh and fold the corner of my page before closing my book.

"Of course not."

"Well that's what your doing." He pouts before scooting into my lap as I open my arms and hug him.

"I always have time for you." I whisper kissing his ears and forehead. "I even got up early for you." I add seductively feeling him smile as he remembers sex under the rising sun, not too far from Mrs. Whinestaks bedroom window. "I don't get up early for many people."

"I appreciate it." He smiles wiggling a bit where he sits on me before leaning forward and wiggling his nose into my own. "Will you sing to me then? Sing to me you love me?"

"Take my handtake my whole life toobut I can't stop falling in-" I begin before silencing as Ken yells up for him and tells him they need him Now and not later.

"But I-" he starts to ague even without Ken in the room.

"I'll see you later." I smile giving his ass a squeeze and picking my book back up. I was at the good part.

"Ohrrr!" He snaps climbing off me and sprinting down the stairs. "Be naked when I get back!" He yells but I simply snort before remembering that he was supposed to do his laundry and we were supposed to have a heated round over the washing machine. Something that should prove to be very interesting, and I really wasn't looking forward to missing it. I close my book and head after him to remind him to do the laundry before catching sight of her in the shop.

"Yohji!" she exclaims quickly coming towards me and I side glance at Omi seconds before she impacts and latches to my body hugging and I watch his face fall from casual to a bit threatened, as though this girl is a monster here to eat me. "Oh my god! I can't believe how long it's been! You look fantastic!" she exclaims again and I smile.

"Your looking good yourself." I say over her shoulder. "And you smell even better." I add before I realize what I am saying and glance back over to Omi whom is just staring at us with his broom in hand. I nod at him to come over before turning to her as she leans off me. "It has been a while hasn't it."

"Three months in fact, Robert and I broke up."

"You did." I say a bit of concern in my voice, partially out of polite necessity, but then again I did think Robert was good for her I mean, I set them up. "Tell me he didn't make an ass of himself."

"No. No it was…. Mutual." she says after a moments thought.

"Good, I didn't want to have to go hunt him down tonight." I say in all seriousness, I would have kicked his ass after screwing her, and me over.

"Oh Yohji you are just so sweet." She smiles looping a finger into the small pucker between the top buttons on my shirt. "And how are you in the availability department, available I hope?" She smiles and I can feel her finger against my skin, tickling slightly the way Omi does.

"Well actually…" I trail glancing back to Omi but there's only the broom leaned into the table. "Actually I…" I turn about searching for him, before finding him behind the counter ringing someone out with eyes glued on us. "I am with someone right now." I state and her finger drops from my shirt.

"Oh." She sounds disappointed, and also surprised which I don't understand. "She's a lucky girl then."

"Actually." I grin. Now I get to totally embarrass Omi, and let her know why I am not available all in one, being that I am perfectly comfortable with it. "Do you see that hot little stud over there." I say loud enough for him to hear me and his head snaps up looking fearful I'll say what he thinks I'll say. "The one in the fitted red shirt, with the natural highlights and the baby skin." I say beginning to lead her to him by the arm and there's no way for him to escape because he's stuck behind the counter with me blocking his exit. "This!" I declare hopping over the top and moving behind him. "Is Omi." I smile looping an arm about him as he blushes to his ears and down to his toes being his blood pressure permits. She looks shocked. "Don't let his innocent appearance fool you. There's nothing innocent about him." I chuckle and a small smile breaks her face then as she turns to me. "Omi this is Susan, an old friend from school." I inform him nudging him discretely and he offers his hand greeting her without a stutter but the blush doesn't die.

"It's nice to be meeting you Omi." Susan says giving him a polite nod before smiling. "You're a lucky bo-guy." She says. "I am sure Yohji keeps you plenty busy." She teases and Omi looks startled because he can't see me wiggling my tongue in his direction.

"He's a handful." He finally states, more gracefully than I would have given him credit for. "But I have my ways to reign him in." He says and Susan laughs giving me a bright one.

"Well, sounds like you two have some chemistry. That's always great to find these days." She says before glancing at her watch. "I've really got to run, it was nice meeting you Omi, and Yohji it was really nice seeing you again. Talk soon?"

"Absolutely. Call us! The numbers listed!" I smile giving her a wave and watching her leave. Susan has the nicest ass, of any girl I've ever seen, never mind slept with. "Ow!" I cry with the sudden pain in my foot only to find Omi's heel in it.

"How long were you just going to let her hang off you!"

"I told you to come over!" I argue and he scowls pulling away. "Don't be so shy. I wouldn't have introduced you to a homophobe will you stop being so paranoid." I scold quietly running a hand onto his shoulder.

"She certainly had the hots for you."

"Well we dated for about a year and a half." I divulge and Omi looks surprised before turning to me with wide dread filled eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Constantly. She's great in bed. Unbelievably great." I grin.

"Oh god!" he snaps slapping his hands over his ears. "Do you have to be so detailed! Ugh!" He scowls shaking his head as though to rid it of pictures of us knocking the boots.

"Omi. Don't forget I had a life before we hooked up." I say taking that time to address the almost abused expression that appeared on his face. Like I managed to somehow sleep with her after pounding him into the lawn and getting to the good part in my book. "I've slept with a lot of women." He shivers. "You don't like hearing that?" I ask.

"About as much as I don't like thinking about it, or imagining it, or putting you and naked girls together at all." He grumbles grabbing the ribbon to our small gift boxes and pulling out a foot and cutting, and pulling out a food and cutting and I step back. I didn't want to loose any hair, or feel those scissors anywhere on my body while he looks so heated. "Did you sleep with any other guys?" He asks quietly stealing eye contact for just a moment.

"Now, I haven't asked you for your list." I argue. "That's a little unfair." I scold.

"Fine." He hisses, clipping the ribbon fast and quick so it almost becomes an act of violence.

"We can swap." I suggest, appeasing him because I know this will only eat at him and ultimately come back to make me suffer. "Only two, and only during threesomes." I stat but he instantly stills.

"You've had threesomes?" He asks turning to me afraid instead of shocked.

"Yeah, two of them." I say before jumping with Ken's loud interruption.

"I said!" Ken suddenly interrupts causing us to both jump. "I'll finish with the ribbons. You can both stop it!" Ken scolds pulling the scissors from Omi's hand. "For goodness sakes go take a break if you need to talk about sex that bad. There are children in here and your making me sick." Ken frowns and we willingly leave, Omi without even bothering to apologize or make an excuse.

"Does it surprise you?" I ask the second were fully into the quiet kitchen.

"Well yeah! I mean. Not that many people do threesomes. I mean, most the people whom do them are sluts."

"Hey!" I snap.

"You-you don't have any…" He trails staring at me. "You don't have any stds do you?" He asks quietly as though embarrassed to have to ask, afraid he'll offend me, and scared I might say yes.

"Well…" I trail figuring I'll tease him but he looks horrified. "No!" I snap. "No, no I don't I am teasing." I reassure grabbing his shoulders when little tears fill his eyes. "Damnt I would have told you. No stds. No. I am clean. Your ok." I hush before hugging him into my chest and he pats my back slowly as he nods. "Christ I was making a joke. Don't get so worried."

"It would have been a big deal! We didn't use anything! How could you just say that to me!"

"I know. I am sorry. Bad joke, bad joke."

"How many people have you slept with?" He asks fearfully.

"It doesn't really matter Omi." I sigh pushing him back to look him in the eye. "What matters is that I am with you now and you're the only one I am sleeping with." I say in the sweetest, most romantic voice I can muster…but he isn't fooled.

"Oh my god! Does that mean it's like the population of our tri-city area!" He exclaims backing up. "How could you sleep with me after all those people! Are you sure your clean?"

"Damnt yes I am sure." I clip angrily.

"Don't get mad at me Yohji." He suddenly frowns shaking a finger at me. "I have every right to be surprised and suspicious."

"But your making me feel like shit." I growl surprising myself with how honest I am and my words pause him for a moment before he nods.

"I apologize." He mumbles stepping up and hugging me. "I still love you." He smiles into my chest and I sigh.

"Well that's always good to know." I say sarcastically and he elbows me playfully. "Geez, all I wanted to do was remind you to do your laundry." I sigh. "I can't believe Susan was in the shop. Or back in the area for that matter." I muse to myself.

"If-if you weren't with me..." Omi begins hesitantly. "Would you-would you date her now?" He asks. "Honestly." He cuts me off when I open my mouth, and his demand changes my answer. When I told him I would that's when he suggested it and not me. But I was eager to try it, eager to do it. It would be so awesome, Omi was an entire circus trapped beneath the sheets when we made love, and she was incredible in bed.

So that's how we made our decision and I called her an hour later with Omi hugging me from behind with his head in my shoulder blade as I asked her if she would be interested and we made plans for dinner.


	8. Don't You Tell Me to Deny It

AN: Sorry it's taken me SO long to update guys! I have busier than I care to explain-but! The good news is I am back and being this is one of my favorite stories I won't lie...my lack of enthusiasm is really cause no one was reviewing me. I just didn't see the point of posting if no one was enjoying it...but...now I have come to terms and I am going with the logic I don't care what you all think -laughs- I love it so I'll post it anyway! But BE WARNED! This story and chapter are RATED for OLDER READERS! If you are too young for boyxboy contact leave now, because I will not restrict myself because you don't' want to listen to your parents. There are plenty of us out here old enough to read this and wanting too, so if you have to wait a few years, savor them. Cause you'll never have the pleasure of being restricted from a fanfic again! LOL! TO everyone else, ENJOY! And I swear I'll keep posting this time! It's my FAVORITE fic!

* * *

Chapter 8

Don't You Tell Me to Deny It

By EdenEight

"At the very least it was an experience." I chuckle ending my story as Susan shakes her head; her laugher dying to small giggles like my own.

"I leave you for a few months and these are the types of stories you have." She muses thoughtfully. "It makes me both worried and afraid to ask what you've really been up to." She says making eye contact with that teasing smile she plays so well.

"I do what I can." I say before turning to Omi whom grunt with my words.

"Omi you must have some really fascinating stories about Yohji." Susan perks up instantly leaving her pasta and wine to smile at the boy whom has pushed more food around his plate than into his mouth.

"Maybe." Omi mutters giving me a threatening glance I hope to god is a tease.

"Tell me some." She says. "Humiliating ones!" She quickly adds sitting her fork down and leaning into the table with her elbows.

"Hey now." I say, trying not to let my voice reveal my sudden unease.

"Well." Omi smiles sitting his fork down as well. They are taunting me with the stupid sitting of eating utensils. Using it against me. "There was this thing last week." He says already starting to chuckle with the memory. "When we were upstairs." Omi says laughing now and Susan already looks interested. "It was the last day of Kens soccer school for the little kids he teaches." Omi explains.

"Omi don't tell this one." I shake my head slapping his shoulder, but he only grins at me and I know he is getting me back for that story I told earlier about what he said when I tried to get him up for school.

"So Ken gets this cake in the shape of a soccer ball, he ordered it and everything for the kids." Omi continues brushing my hand off before holding it in his own. "It was pretty big too, like the size of our dinner plates, or the top of a stool." Omi says laughing already. "So he leaves for his soccer thing and I come home from school and take a shower and accidentally-"

"Purposely" I snap.

"_Accidentally_." Omi corrects and I snort. "I _accidentally_ leave the soap bar in front of the door."

"Who does that accidentally?" I grumble loud enough for them to hear.

"In front of the door?" Susan asks suddenly confused. "The bathroom door?"

"Yeah." Omi nods like this is normal, this leaving of soap bars in front of doors. "So Ken comes home cause he forgot something, runs up the stairs with the cake and apparently sat it down so he could grab stuff from his room and move it to the car. Meanwhile Yohji comes to the bathroom, and comes in-comes storming in!" Omi says making fast hand movements. The little buggers actually getting into this embarrassing tale. "And wham! Slips on the soap bar after he shut the door! So he crashes through the door butt naked! And Slam! Falls flat on his ass into the cake." Omi exclaims and Susan's doubling over. "So. So." Omi says choking on his words with his own laugher. "So I already know he's dead meat and I am laughing because his whole ass looks like a frosted soccer ball!" Omi is falling to hysterics now, and I am glad he doesn't have food in his mouth or else he'd be spitting it. "So I get forced out of the shower and to the hall dripping wet in a washcloth! Because Yohji's smeared frosting all over the Clean towel, and there I am at the top of the stairs fumbling for some excuse about how we'll bring the cake while Yohji tries to drag it, all the frosting and crumbs, and his soccer ball butt into the bathroom preying Ken doesn't come up."

"Oh my god!" Susan laughs. "Did he!"

"No!" Omi almost yells. "My god do you think we'd both be here in front of you if he did!" Omi cries. "But that's not all of it." He continues leaning into the table now.

"Omi, Omi no don't tell her." I interject pulling his shoulder to me and giving him a playful hug before pinching him for encouragement, and he stops, licking his lips wanting to continue.

"Oh Yohji you can't do that. That's cheating." Susan scolds. "He already started, let him finish." She argues as I shake my head watching Omi open his mouth.

"No way." I silence him. "Unless you also want to hear about how he wanted to lick all that frosting off me." I say knowing it will stop him and he turns red and returns to his food quickly. Susan also notices the immediate shut down and stops begging and leans back sipping her wine. I don't want her to hear how I left Omi to clean up the massacre and took the cake down to the baker and had him refrost it. Only! Because there weren't any obnoxious soccer ball cakes there, and there wasn't time to cook another. I also don't want her to know how Omi put the soap bar there because I kept jumping him while he was in the shower, and I know Omi doesn't want her to hear how he enjoyed my cake butt for the next four hours.

"It couldn't be that bad." Susan finally mutters taking a sip; she really wants to hear it.

"Lets just say, that whenever we get in a fight I get accused of throwing my ass at preschoolers." I mutter and she starts gagging on her wine trying not to spit, but Omi elbows me. He doesn't want me going in the sex direction with our conversation.

"So." Susan says with a tone dismissing our topic and opening the door. "Just curious but can I ask a personal question?" She says winking at me and I feel Omi's clammy hand grip my thigh beneath the table like he's going to hurt me.

"Sure." I say jumping, as I get pinched and hard.

"Do you guys rotate? With like whom is in command vs. whom isn't?" She asks.

"I have to use the restroom." Omi says getting up and leaving me rubbing my now bruising thigh.

"Will you excuse us." I say quickly following him into the bathroom and glancing around to make sure it's empty with him before he turns to me.

"This is getting really personal. I feel like I am playing 20 questions in between humiliating stories about me." Omi whispers squinting at me.

"I wasn't going to answer." I defend myself. "And besides you seem to have enjoyed your fair share of story swapping." I say, but his squint only tightens.

"Look, I said we should, I said we could.." He begins fumbling for how he wants to put this. "Sex is sex Yohji. I don't want her to move in." He finally says and I nod drawing him to me, but he yanks away. "The yard, doing it in the yard don't you dare tell her." He threatens pointing his skinny little finger at me.

"I wont." I laugh.

"And that thing, with the belts. Absolutely not."

"Ok." I say starting for the door with him smack up against me nuzzling my shoulder blade with his forehead. "Lets get the check."

"And the straws. That goes to your grave." He hisses and I laugh. "To your grave!" he counters firmly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I snicker snagging the first waitress I see and Susan looks ready to leave from where I spot her reapplying lipstick at the table having already straightened some of the dishes.

* * *

"Omi." I mutter my nose centimeters from the steamy shower curtain. "Come out." I say gently.

"I will in a minute." He mutters a second later and I nod.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok." I leave the hotel bathroom and slip back into the rest of our room. He was doing the forty-minute shower thing, which means he's more nervous than he's been letting on.

"Is he ok?" Susan asks, sitting on the bed waiting for us.

"He's a big fan of hot water." I state unbuttoning my shirt and letting it hang about me as the shower shuts off. "You smell really nice. I can smell you from here." I say giving her the smile she remembers me wearing every night we were together.

"And you look nice. I can see your chest from here." She teases and I feel my ego bar start to glow a bit, the way it would if this were a video game before it grows with me wielding the dick of strength.

"He likes my chest too." I say, as kindly as I can because I am a bit worried if she gets her hands on my chest like she used to Omi will be confused. That's his territory; he likes my chest just about as much as his other select part.

"I'll be gentle." She sings wrinkling her nose and I snort before turning to Omi as the bathroom door opens and he stands there in a towel looking like he feels stupid because we're both dressed. "I am just going to…powder my nose." Susan says slipping past us both and disappearing into the bathroom so we can have a moment alone. She's so perceptive, she knew what I wanted before I could ask.

"I am wearing too little." Omi spits the second she's gone christening his words with a blow to his own forehead.

"You're wearing just the right amount." I counter dropping my shirt to the floor so he feels better. "You little tease." I add bringing a smile to his face as I move to him. He's wet. I love it when he's wet. I love it when he's just come out of the shower. So every part smells different. So I can examine his body and memorize everything he's changed. How some parts of his skin now taste like sugar instead of salt. How others smell simply like soap, and others smell like him hiding behind the hygiene. Every time he showers his body changes, and I just can't contain myself because I feel this need. This eating desire to have him, to mark him as mine; as if he could have washed that fact down the drain. I need to own him, to hold him, to take my time and make sure I have him down perfectly so I can name every smell and taste again. "This is like a sharing exercise." I state drawing him to my chest and inhaling the smell of him now. "Everything we do takes longer, and you need more patients because there's a third person. So there are turns now. Give and take, remember to wait your turn or you'll start pissing everyone off." I explain.

"Is it always this complicated?" He asks murmuring his words into my chest before nipping at it.

"No. Only in the beginning." I whisper. "After that it gets better."

"Better?"

"Better." I repeat running my rough palms up his smooth back before to his shoulders and squeezing them as I step back and sit onto the bed. I want to offer him control; I want him to take my clothes from me because I know he's feeling it being he's the youngest in the room.

"Are you toying with me?" He asks smirking as he closes in and crawls up my knees with his fingertips.

"Are you toying with me?" I counter grinning. "Wearing that damp towel like some boy toy just begging for it. Eye candy in this blah room."

"You like what you see?" He whispers leaning down to kiss my stomach above my belt.

"Always."

"You like this?" He asks and I feel his hand over my crotch suddenly, his second appearing on my shoulder pushing me to lay flat.

"Absolutely." I breathe running a hand into his hair and smiling, as trickles of water cascade down my palm and onto his ear making me want to lick them off.

"Aw, these pants are so restricting." He murmurs. "It must be torture to be wearing them." He says rubbing me through the denim, making me hard and flirting a pout as he does it."So tough." He says looking up into my eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to take them off."

"Manage." I strain.

"But how?" He whispers teasing me again. "The zipper will jam, the button is so big for such a small hole." He says flicking my jean button back and forth while drawing a finger up and down my fly making me nuts because he's not touching me anymore. "I am so confused." He giggles leaning into my crotch and breathing through my jeans so this burst of hot air runs over me and I thrust up bouncing his head back a bit. "Oh, yes you're really stuck. Really really stuck." He whispers shaking his head. "Perhaps if I had some scissors I could cut these jeans off you."

"I like this pair." I interrupt.

"Yes, cut them right off you." He says ignoring my words and slinking his way up me so his chest is over mind and I slap a hand down on his towel clad backside and squeeze. "Don't be so rude." He scowls playfully." I've done all I can." He says as I throw my mouth at his collarbone and suck. "There's simply-nooooway for them to...come off." He says getting breathy as I massage his ass with my hands licking down his chest and twirling my tongue.

"I need to get these pants off. Are you sure there is no way?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course. I've already tried." He says sincerely his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Then you seem to be rather useless in that area don't you." I tease and he shrugs in my arms.

"I fear so."

I laugh at that, sometimes the words that come out of his mouth are just ridiculous. "Well perhaps you're unable to get them off, because you're still wearing too much yourself." I say sliding my hand up under his towel.

"No, that's not it." He snaps a bit firmly and I pull my hand back easing him into me so we're lying together before rolling him under me.

"Than perhaps it was the angle. Perhaps the manufacture did not consider how hard it would be to work a tight zipper while laying on the edge of a bed." I grin down to him, trailing my tongue down his abs to his navel and his right arm twitches as he gasps. "I need to think of a new angle, just give me a moment." I tease eating at his navel until he's gasping air trying to restrain himself from thrusting into me.

"I know." He suddenly gasps and I stop and look to him, trying to keep my insane grinning to a minimum. "Maybe if we tried stretching the fabric about the zipper it would work." He pants coaxing me up and moving my lax form so I am kneeling about his chest with his arms up on my thighs. "Straighten up." He orders and I do, raising a bit so I am kneeling as he tugs at my zipper playfully so the thing won't move. He does this for a bit, making me bite my lip as he tugs and gropes, and tugs and gropes; slapping a hand down on my ass and grabbing my cheek before ripping my fly down. "I did it." He says leaning forward and kissing my desire and boxers through the parted denim.

"I need these off Omi." I plead because I am starting to get crazy trying to be patient but his hand doesn't move. He just squeezes my butt again, kissing me before breathing in and offering hot air and I run my hands up into his hair pulling it back from his face and head squeezing the strands so the water runs free trying as hard as I can to keep from thrusting too hard. My hips are already moving, I can't really stop them but I don't want to hurt him while he's got his neck up from the bed.

"Haha." He giggles suddenly dropping his head back to the bed and I keep my crotch to his lips anyway, resting my hands in his hair feeling the strands that have scattered onto the duvet.

"That feels good." He smiles jolting a bit like I am tickling him. "Wow." He grins jolting again before opening his eyes to smile at me and that's when we both realize together, slowly, that my arms are by his head in his hair. And we just sit that way in a confused stupor, he's stumped and I am hard and don't care before "HA!" He jolts snapping up under me like he's just been zapped with a tazer. He shoves me so hard I almost fall before catching myself in an awkward slump over his legs pinning him where he is. Our eyes land on her then and color drains from his face as he pulls his legs out from under me moving farther into the bed to escape _her_ whom stands at the edge. I notice and gracefully slide behind him so he doesn't scoot himself right off the other side.

"Warn us before you sneak up like that." I say chuckling a bit as Omi shifts about in my arms almost in my lap unsure of what to say and I am curious to know what she was doing to him.

"I'll remember that for the future." Susan smiles sliding into the sheets in a towel as well and I am beginning to feel like the idiot now that I am the only dork wearing clothes. "Yohji those jeans look so confining, we should get those off you." She says taking hold of the slack denim by my ankle and Omi's head snaps up like an offended animal, but he says nothing as I lean back tugging him with me so they can slide from about my waist to the floor.

Omi watches keeping each hand on each of my thighs like I am his and shouldn't be touched but Susan simply smiles with that grace she's always had in bed. With that bewitching sense of mind altering realm Omi and I are so close to. So close we almost forgot this was a threesome seconds ago, and she's inches from Omi's face breathing onto his cheek as he stares at her before jumping as she runs a hand up his chest.

I can feel how tense he is, but hey, a little erection, is like a little alcohol and I already had him drink more wine than he should before we left. I had him finish his cup and down mine while we got the check just so I could have him loose and fuzzy in the head.

"You too." She whispers sliding her hand down to the knot of Omi's towel and he simply licks his lips keeping his hands firmly on my thighs like he's prepared to sacrifice for me in order to keep me untouched. "But this knot looks so tight, much too tight for my delicate hands." Jesus she was listening to us! I am mentally slapping myself and praising her at the same time! That's smart! She now knows Omi and how he moves and what he says and Omi looks like she just A-bombed his brain before slapping a hand over the knot of his towel when she tugs on it. "Ohhh don't let me hurt my hand." She turns his modesty into something else instead of pointing out his wicked blush and nervous tremble. "Perhaps this cotton is much finer than I thought, a new angle will be needed perhaps. Or maybe, a stronger hand." She whispers drawing mine over his and he startles before ripping his fingers up and taking my hand with them.

I shall protect the knot. I wield the dick of strength and it shall not be moved.

Susan ignores this as well and simply begins a slow glide from side to side as though she's dancing in slow motions with her top half moving and her hips falling in second so its definitely a dance. It's definitely turning me on because she's wiggling, slowly shimming the towel down her top so it's about her waist, like his, and my boxers. "Now we're all even." She whispers and I grin as Omi's hand snaps up towards her breast before diving back down ashamed, but I am thrilled he wanted to touch her.

I reach out as if I am going to, waiting to see what he'll do it, but he's quiet so I loop my arm about her back and draw her in before flopping back so we becoming a jumble of pent up arousal. Omi's between us and he seems confused and aroused with this. He can feel my bulge on his backside as her hands slide up and down his chest before leaning in and kissing it and he turns his head into my neck smelling my hair as though to reassure himself I am there. I take his lips, I want to drug him, I want to drink him and to have him be drunk so he won't know her hands from mind and I rack my palms down his chest with hers. Making him spasm because everything we do now is magnified. I let my left hand run between his legs so I am there before she can get there and he doesn't startle because he knows without question it's my touch. In my right hand I take her breast and somersault in my mind because if there is one thing I miss with Omi its good old fashion boobs! She's going to be sore and limping by the time she gets away from me. I am squirming. Moving my hips into Omi, with both hands on her chest now, and he's trying to get out from between us. I know he succeeds when her smooth female skin

hits my chest like a wicked shot of endorphins.

Omi is behind me now biting my shoulders as I eat at her neck, nipples, stomach, she's so different and what I haven't had in my hands for a long time and even when I was with women all the time Susan was always spectacular.

Omi's teeth are getting stronger until he finally just bites me and I send a hand to him because he wants attention and I can feel him hugging me from behind like he's on a ride he's a bit scared of but won't allow himself to chicken out of. oW! I jolt when he bites me again, Hard and annoyed, and I pull from Susan and yank him at me so fast it startles him and to counter my fast movement he uses his body to shove so we're wrestling for a second and I realize I won't get him under me so easily because he doesn't seem to want to submit. There's something in his eyes, like he's the one we'll pick on, he's the one whom isn't fully included. So I give his body both my hands and push him down forcefully and pull his hips into my thrust with strength. He cries out with gratification, but snaps his jaw at my fingers when they get too close.

"Don't misbehave." I scold seductively, thrusting into him as Susan's hands glide about me from behind. She's kissing down my spine, kneading my chest with her hands before running her hand up Omi's leg and under the towel and I feel him arch and jolt as she grabs his ass. He doesn't like it, I can tell from his body the way its tensing in his right arm which is not touching either of us, and he grits his teeth as though he's enduring this so I slap his thigh playfully, but hard enough I instantly gain his attention. "I think I am strong enough to undo this knot." I say running a hand over the knot to his towel as I lean down over his chest like I did our first night and made him claustrophobic.

"I don't know it's-it's pretty-its pretty tight." He breathes wrapping his arms about my neck and kissing about my face as I rock into him, pushing at his body until he's fully aroused and relaxed. He didn't say yes, and he didn't say no so I am not giving up. "Susan, try this knot it's exhausted my arm." I say nodding her over from where she's relaxed behind us and let us have a moment, and I leave him them. Abruptly, like I yanked the umbilical of his safety and left him stranded. His eyes shoot open and his fingers reach for me, but I back away because I want her to be with him. I want him to be with her, so he can see her body and realize how beautiful she is and how good she tastes, and scream and roll with what she can do to make him feel good.

And she makes me proud again. Moving back for his chest where she's already been so he's not startled even though she's between his legs and has every inch of him accessible.

I move behind her and grab her ass doing flips and circus tricks in my mind. God damn! I've been wanting to grab this ass all night, and I know my pleasure must show on my face because I am loving it. Loving it more than I thought I would love it! I run my hands up under the towel and grab her flesh, kneed it, squeeze it, lean down and bite it. I will own her ass like I used to own her ass! I am so thrilled! She's wiggling! Wagging it back and forth at me and I am tempted so very tempted to take her from behind! I could just slip in, I don't have to lube, or stretch, or tell her I won't shred her bowels or get too carried away-I! Just! Can!

She cries out my name in a giggled laugh because I am squeezing her so hard, and pulling at her skin like I want to take this ass home. Omi's with her top half, watching me from over her shoulder but that's all I am aware of and I decide that we did decide to enjoy ourselves tonight so I am just going to have her. That's what we all agreed on isn't it? I start sliding my boxers off and I vaguely hear Omi ask me what I am doing as I enjoy her with my hands and fingers and let her know what I am thinking.

"You, you can feel it at the same time." Susan says and I am dead confused before I realize she's talking to Omi. "Watch him, watch him." she's hushing as Omi lies back on the propped pillows and I begin adjusting myself. I am so excited! I am so anxious! I am so excited! This is going to be so great! I am going to have this girl-fuck this girl until she can't say anything but my name! I am going to do it! I am so excited!

"Ahhh." Omi cries out suddenly and I am shocked by how powerful his voice is with my mind. I am surging with a rush of more testosterone than should be allowed at one kneeling-behind-beautiful-ass, before he wails uncomfortable, worried, and seeking me. His hand is suddenly over mine, which is gripping her hip as I start easing in. "AHHH!"

Before of course he screams.

"Christ!" I yell yanking off as Susan's weight falls into me as Omi shoves up and bolts from under her grabbing stuff from the floor fleeing the room. The scene of the crime. Hell, he just opened the door and ran, and he can really move when he puts his mind to it.

"Where's he going?" Susan asks looking shocked and maybe hurt that he just shoved her off and ran. Fought away from her grasp and bolt and I am speechless. "Yohji, is it ok to let him…go like that?" she asks turning to me where I sit staring at the door like I have a mind of play dough.

"…no." I finally mutter.

"No?" She asks laying a hand on my shoulder and it's her touch that does it. She wakes me up and suddenly I am not only worried but also mad as hell Omi just bolt.

"I'm a sorry." I muster climbing off the bed and shrugging my shirt on. "We're going to have to reschedule."

"Reschedule!" she snaps insulted, and I guess she's got every damn right to be.

"I am sorry." I say louder. "I can't do this now. I can't do it without him, I have to go." I say scanning, feeling, searching for my boxers before realizing that's what he ran off in. My underwear. "Damn idiot." I hiss seeking out my pants and climbing into them before grabbing all of Omi's stuff from the bathroom. She's wearing a shirt and her towel by the time I am done and is frowning at me with that frown I was so used to seeing on her face when we were crumbling apart and I introduced her to Robert. "I am sorry." I say one last time, grasping the doorknob even as I try to apologize more sincerely. I just can't right now, can't stop and take both of her hands in mine and make her feel better about us both running out like this. I can't calm her, or sooth her with empty words, or polite excuses, and I can't because I can't tell her how unimportant that is to me. How meaningless that familiar frown is when Omi ran off on me. I can't tell her that there's nothing of value to me in this room anymore. So I say I am sorry one more time, before slipping out and running down the hall and to the car as fast as he probably went.

Only to find out, he took it.

And he doesn't even have a license.


	9. Make Me Tell You I Am In Love With You

Chapter 9  
Make Me Tell You I'm in Love with You  
By EdenEight

"Yes…. No, no I haven't seen him." I can hear Ken's voice as I stumble in the back door panting from my nightly excursion. I look like a convict having just run from the hotel to the shop as fast as I can. I was like a wild man tearing down the streets in a nice outfit from dinner, and now I look like a wild man in disheveled clothing stumbling into a florist shop. "Oh wait. He just walked in the door." Ken says turning to me on the kitchen phone and I squint at him.

"Give me that phone!" I yell with more energy and convincing malice than I thought I could muster.

Ken looks worried, and perhaps even a bit afraid of me before taking a few steps back nodding at the phone which directed him to do so. Promising not to tell me anything.

Not to tell me anything?

"Oh you think?" I yell storming forward and yanking the cordless from him in time to hear the other line go dead. "Ken!"

"You look terrible." He says frowning, his arms crossed over his chest like I knew they would be! I knew the arms would cross!

"Where. Is he." I demand.

"Oh come on, I know you just heard me promise I wouldn't-"

"WHERE." I interrupt snatching him by the front of his shirt. "Is. He." I growl and he's staring at me like a baby deer, or innocent bunny, or chipmunk with wide goo-goo eyes. He starts talking then, about more crap I don't want to hear and don't want to know before I realize I know where Omi is. I don't need to ask, because I think, if _I _were Omi where would I-_No_-If I were a homosexual, seventeen-year-old, _drama king_, where would I run…it only makes sense for Omi. To run right to his ex, right to Rei so the guy thinks I am worse than he ever imagined! That he handed Omi over to the sexual Satan whom would force the boy to have sex with girls! Oh God! I can just see the two of them crying, and gagging at the same time before-Huh!-before having vengeance sex to get back at me! OH! That would be so like Omi to want to get back at me and have sex with Rei because I was going to have sex with Susan! "OH! That little DEVIL!" I yell in the middle of Ken's speech scaring the shit out of him before dropping his shirt and tearing for the door.

"Where are you going!" He yells back. "I am not telling you where he is you know!"

"That little brat!" I scream. "Why does he have to be such a drama queen!"

* * *

Being an assassin I must admit has its perks. They are few and far apart and seldom useful but they are perks nonetheless; ever so helpful for long life, skill play, and especially helpful when you're trying to get back at your boyfriend.

Like for instance, how I rung the doorbell before sneaking to Rei's backdoor once I made sure his parents weren't home, because Omi would never go get the door. No, he'd send Rei with some message for me. A, _I am never speaking to you again_, or _Go home and figure out why I am mad_ sort of thing. So I just let myself in, and sought him out and he was right where I thought he would be.

Rei's room.

And!

Rei's bed! A dark cloud fell over my face, and the second he saw me he leapt to his feet no doubt in shock Rei let me in.

"Y-Yohji." He stuttered surprised before the frown and smart ass hateful little glare he was just _saving _for me triumphantly made its entrance. "Go away! I am so mad at you right now I can't even think!" He yelled, alerting Rei I am (A.) In the house, and (B.) Here to harass his ex-lover to the point of suicide, as only one can assume.

"Are you just going to live at Rei's then?" I asked keeping my voice calm.

"Oh You'd like that wouldn't you!" He snaps running his hands through his hair before wiping past tears from his face. "I can't believe-Wouldn't you!" He yells taking a step for me, but I am quiet. I am _not_ going to let him draw me into a screaming battle.

"Are you then?"

"Don't you Dare Think you can stand there and patronize me with this cool act Yoj-JI!" He clips bringing his finger up to point at me with his glaring beady eyes. "You can just take your cocky questions and shove them up your ass! NOW GO! I don't even want to look at your face! I am done!"

"Why!" I snap loudly before gritting my teeth. I am trying, trying hard not to get mad at him. "You are so immature! You just stormed out like that! Jesus! If you were nervous about getting naked in front of her why didn't you just say so!" I yell and he looks outraged. His entire face is beat red with humiliation and anger.

"For Your Information! That wasn't the problem! But then you were so interested in fucking her you wouldn't even remember what color the walls were in that room!"

"WHITE!"

"_All_ hotel rooms are white!" He counters. "Why don't you tell me what color underwear I was wearing." He asks suddenly calm and I am quiet for a second.

"You changed in the bathroom."

"You saw them. When you came in to ask me if I was going to take a shower. What color were they." He asks. His voice getting low and dangerous, like he's holding a knife behind his back and he'll strike at any second. Damnt this isn't fair! He's killing me with my own failure to notice detail!

"What difference does it make what color underwear you were wearing!" I snap frustrated and he instantly starts crying.

"You-You were so-you were so into having your stupid sex that you weren't-that you didn't even notice-that You mine as well have Forgot I was THERE!" He cries before throwing his hands down with his yell. "Did you just bring me along so it wouldn't be considered CHEATING!"

"NO!" I yell insulted. Outraged. Hurt. Hurt he would say that. "I can't believe you. Why the hell would I do something like that!" I snap and he shrugs before motioning at me with his hand like that's going to explain it. "What the hell is that supposed to mean." I grit annoyed.

"You _know_ what it means!" He yells standing there crying in my too big for him underwear. "You were loving every second of it! You were loving every piece of her! I saw how you had you hands all over her-her breasts! You loved it!" He sobs.

"SO! Didn't you notice how hot she was!" I counter, but he shakes his head fast and hard, running his hands through it again and again. "Tell me you didn't think she was hot." I demand ready to get him the way he got me.

"Yohji she's a GIRL!" He cries smacking my hand away when I reach for him. "Ew! She's A GIRl!" He cries, and I am still mad, for the record I am still very mad, but watching him stand there sobbing is just so heartbreaking. And why won't he just let me touch him! "She kept touching me! I didn't know she was going to be so involved."

"I told you we were _Sharing_!"

"I know! But-"

"-So what part of _sharing_ didn't you understand!" I yell before silencing as I get hit with a pillow and Omi's standing there heaving when I open my eyes. "I am not implying that you're stupid."

"You need to leave." He snaps. "Just get out so I can think about all of this."

"No, I want to think about it with you." I say gently, taking a step forward.

"You Can't!" He yells shoving me back the second I get too close. "You NEEd TO Get the HeLL OUT OF HERE!"

"Why Can't I Stay and Think it all Out with YOU!"

"Because!" He screams, jerking as I grab him so he can't move. "BECAUSE! You don't understand! I Saw that look in your eye! You were going to-going to-you were going to have seeexxx wiiitth heeeeer." He sobs. "You were! YOU WERE!" He yells accusingly.

"YEAH! In front of you!" I yell but he shakes his head.

"Whhhhy did you waaaant to? Why does it have to beeee thiiis waaaay?" He cries collapsing into my chest and I am starting to think all this crying is for another reason. "Is it my fault? Is it something I've done? It's because I won't let you touch me when we're out, isn't it." He suddenly demands pushing me off. "Oh that is so low Yohji!"

"Are you hearing yourself! For goodness sakes it's no ones fault, but yes! Would it kill you to come to your senses about your own damn sexuality! Hell, it'll take a near death experience before you come out all the way!"

"Oh god, Oh god!" he cries sobbing into my chest and making it wet with tears. "Don't' you dare tell me how to come out!" He cries. "You get to stand there all bi and easily camouflaged! I can't-I can't believe I-she kept touching me and-Yohji she put her mouth on meeeee." He confesses quietly through his tears.

"Most guys in your position would be dancing with joy." I grunt.

"I am _NOT_ MOST GUYS!" He screams ripping off me and I feel like shit for saying that now. "I AM GAY!" He screams before coving his mouth with his hand and falling silent for a moment like every piece of furniture just turned and looked at him. "You-you said you were ok with that." He whispers.

"Omi for Christ sake you know I am! I've been fucking you day in and day out all week!"

"You." He shakes his head frowning with my word choice, but he's not going to bother to correct it now. "You said you were ok. That you'd-that I could be yours. You said we were together! YOU SAID!"

"I Know! We _ARE_ together!"

"_Just_ us! It's supposed to be _just_ us! But you're not really happy like that!" He cries, covering his face with his hands before bolting from me when I get close to him. "I can't believe, I was so stupid! That I was thinking I could get what I actually wanted, and _You_! That's like lying! You were lying to my face and you want to sleep with other women!"

"It's ok, calm down." I hush moving to him and patting the air because his entire body is trembling with his cries. "Easy ok. I wasn't lying." He shakes his head yes I was. "I never lied to you."

"I saw the way you looked at her." He hiccups softly as I gently run my hands onto his shoulders. "I saw it, saw the way you touched her. Like you wanted those pieces on me. Like you wanted her to be me." He snivels and I closed my eyes because I did, I was thinking that. I was wishing I could take her butt and give it to him because it was bigger, and rounder, and had more meat. I was wishing I could give him her breasts if that were humanly possibly, socially acceptable, and not all displeasing to him. I was thinking these things, and he knew it. "And then you ignored me when I needed you."

"What?" I mumble snapping from my mental musings.

"You just shook me off, didn't even answer me."

"What? When?"

"When I called to you." He mumbles simply looking up at me with wet hurt eyes before realizing, I had no idea what he was talking about and he _was _furious. "You! You! ASSHOLE!" he screamed before slugging me in the stomach and I doubled forward coughing. "You DICK! YOU SELFISH DICK!" He screamed smacking me like a girl would, repeatedly with his hands before punching me like a girl would _NOT _the second I stand back up.

"Just tell me when It was!" I choke.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS TALKING TO YOU! _OH_! OH! That's_ SO_ typical! Why didn't I think of that before! OF course! Now it's all coming together!" He screams glaring at me as he paces about the room and I stand rubbing my jaw. "You didn't answer, because you didn't know. Typical Yohji. Typical. So consumed with having-having sex with that-that girl! That you didn't even listen to meeee." The tears came back cataract style.

"Mr. Kudou." Rei sounds from behind me in the doorway. Frowning-_With his arms crossed over his chest like Ken! _"I think you should go." He says as Omi sinks to the edge of the bed crying into his lap.

"I told you I didn't like it. I said I don't like it, I couldn't be any clearer than that." Omi continues talking to me through his cries. Even _with_ Rei standing there glaring like a little Nazi. "I wanted to do it for you so bad. Because I know how bad you wanted to threesome with that girl, and I don't hold it against you. It's o-ok if you're bi I love you anyway! But! But! I couldn't do it OK! I am not going to pussy foot around and make excuses for myself!" Omi yelled snapping his head up to glare at me. "I knew you were going to have sex with her and I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to stop you! Shower and scrub you raw later May-_BEEE_! But I was going to let you do it! And then she said I should feel it too and to watch you, and she did-she-she…" Omi starts trembling as he speaks like he's just been raped by the pope. "She took my towel, and didn't even ask, she just did! Just like you were doing and I knew I had to get the hell out of there before I couldn't recognize you anymore!" Omi sobs. "I didn't like her touching me and I didn't like her feeling me the way you feel me, and now I have nasty _vagina-nes_s on me!" Omi cries frowning at me as I started over. "I told you to go!" he slaps my hand away slamming his heel down on my toe. "Fuck off Yohji! You got yourself into this mess! Stop thinking you can butter me up now! After you-after you fucked up so bad! Why don't you go play with Susan!" he yells batting my hands away as I try to touch him whining over my toes. "NOOOO!" he screams when I try to kiss him. "Get your Vagina mouth away from me!"

"All right!" I snap shoving him back and letting him go as I stand up. I can feel myself running wildly to the breaking point. I don't want this all to be my fault. Somehow it shouldn't be my fault! Omi should have said something if he was uncomfortable. He should have just enjoyed her. I never should have let him say he was ok with this. I should have told her I was just with him. I hurt him so bad. That's all I see in his face, and so I can't stand it. Don't want to see that this is my fault, that I caused all that pain. Yet, even when I am staring him in the face I can't seem to mutter those simple words. _I am sorry. _I am sorry and sound sincere like I feel inside, like I feel like shit that I made him cry, that I made him get naked and cozy up to a girl when he felt so strongly about it. I feel like shit. Why can't I just apologize, drop to my knees and tell him how much I love him and that I am sorry. Instead I shove him. Rip my hands from his shoulders and push him away.

"Do you know what bi people are Yohji!" He snaps pushing himself up from the bed glaring at me with a pained expression. "They're just sexually frustrated individuals whom can't decide what piece they like better! They just fuck any brainless body with a pulse that's got cavities that will work!" Omi yells throwing hateful words at me to make up for my lack of apology, and the shoving.

"Well." I snort. "I guess we're the perfect couple than, aren't we."

* * *

_I guess we're the perfect coupl__e than, aren't we._

My words just kept repeating in my head. The way I said them, the way I sneered them at him with that glare I had because I had enough of him not letting me touch him. When I was sorry and didn't know how to tell him and he was making me feel so bad, and so weak I just lost it. I just said stuff I didn't mean because I didn't want to feel like I was feeling and I'd do anything to make it not my fault. So that's what I said.

_I guess we're the perfect couple than, aren't we._

And he gasp and stared at me with wide hurt eyes too shocked to even speak when I showed him my back and stormed out.

Why did I have to be so dumb. Was I born this way? Did I lose some of my smarts or maybe finally kill too many off with the bottle? I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for a miserable, complicated life of slaughtering others, and fighting and fucking my lover on and off. I didn't. I just wanted things to be simple. I said hey, give me a fast car, something to eat, a place to sleep, someone to love and maybe like a small dog or overly affectionate cat and I am set. I didn't say I needed a place to settle down. I didn't say I needed long life. Health. Lots of money. The perfect job. These were all things I didn't ask for. These are all things I should have asked for. They should have been listed.

1. Luxurious Abode  
2. Impeccable health.  
3. Loads of money, more than one can ever spend.  
4. Career for all to envy and admire

Number five should have been.

5. Excellent cognitive development and people skills, so one will never forget to lock the back door, misplace his keys, or make boyfriend hate him.

I should have asked to be smarter damnt.  
I should have thought of that.  
Like what the hell was I thinking!

OR!

Maybe number one should have been my brains, than I could have had a better job, bought a bigger house, had loads of money AND my perfect career. Hell! Then I could buy my perfect health one plastic surgery piece at a time!

But no. I didn't think of that in the beginning. No. it didn't even occur to me I would wind up a not so bright assassin whom would tell his boyfriend he was just a walking body cavity for to enjoy. No. That didn't seem too plausible back then. But yes, oh yes it can happen. I am living proof. One day your declaring your love and admiration over a box of chocolate cherries and bag of pork rings, and the next….he's taken off with your best and favorite pair of underwear soon never to return because you put your foot so far in your mouth it came out your butt.

"Stop sitting there looking sorry for yourself." Aya snaps wondering back into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He's like the rooster of the hen house. Constantly making rounds, thinking of things to do, now making tea because he hasn't seen this part of the house for the last half an hour. "It's just pathetic to have you sitting there like some eyesore." He mumbles dipping the tea bag up and down in his mug before placing it in the microwave.

"You're not involved, so just butt out." I say calmly, still staring off into space, though I am no longer spacing out. Time has become weird since I left Omi at Rei's. Every second is an eternity, or I blink and suddenly I've lost hours.

"Ken says you need to pull yourself together, and I am starting to agree with him." Aya says rather coldly.

"Oh." I sigh. "Did mom say that?" I sing song before smiling as Aya turns to the beeping microwave annoyed. "That sounds like him."

"Pathetic." Aya snorts leaving the room with his hot cup and I sit there frowning. Omi should be home in ten minutes. I've sat here all day waiting for him, and I'll be here when he walks in so I can look him in the eye and find someway to apologize without actually saying the word. It should take some finesse, but I am confident I can pull it off.

Forty minutes later:

Ok, so Omi thinks he's so smart. Thinks he's proving his point by leaving me waiting by: Not calling, or emailing, or faxing or even sneaking some sort of note to 'mom' behind my back. He thinks he's so smart, so cute playing all these childish little games and leaving me here to suffer waiting for him. That brat. I am suffering enough. It's _sick _he thinks I need to suffer more. That he can _actually_ make me suffer more! It's sick!

"Oh for Christ sakes Yohji!" Ken snaps coming down the stairs like a kid on Christmas before his eyes land on me, and his face faults as he stops. "Are you just going to sit there all day like some mourner? Damn. And you call him the drama queen." Ken snorts moving to the fridge to silence his rumbling tummy. He can be such an oinker.

"For your information." I say calmly through my grit teeth. "I am sitting here waiting for him to get home from school, and though he might think being late is going to annoy me. I can assure you. It doesn't." I growl. "In fact, I was rather tired today, and this nice quiet sit is doing me good."

"He's not late he's-" Ken begins before silencing, almost cupping his mouth the way Omi had when he screamed at me last night, and then just blinking. There's that woodland snow white animal again, staring at me and I am almost tempted to ask him if he'd like an acorn. That is of course; if I wasn't dwelling on the fact that he knows AGAIN where Omi is. UH! That's really starting to piss me off! What does he have some type of sick stalker bodyguard out for Omi's well being! Damnt! Where was that loser when I was having sex with Susan! I could have used pointers then!

"I know where he is." I snap feeling defensive Ken knows where Omi is and I don't. "I just wanted to see if you did." I continue before mentally slapping myself.

"Oh." Ken says looking stumped. "Well Ok." He nods and I think he's slowly drawing to the conclusion I have no idea where Omi is OR what I am talking about before I realize I do know where the brat is.

"OH god! I am such an asshole!" I yell leaping to my feet. His appointment! Damnt his appointment with the doc! It's today! It's now! He's at it by himself! After our fight! Damnt! "Oh god! Could I get worse! Could I!" I groan dragging my hands through my hair and pulling at my scalp. "It's not bad enough I want to have sex with everyone NO! I have to force it in his face and then ahhH Abandon him when he needs me LIKE A Selfish dickhead!" I yell at myself using his own words before opening my jammed eyes to Ken whom is standing there wide eyed and a bit alarmed. Like he's prepared himself to throw his pork chop at me if it means slowing my charge while he runs for the phone and dials 911. "You!" I snap pointing a finger at him. "Oh, you're not getting a Christmas gift this year I can bet you that!" I yell roughly pushing my chair in. "I can't believe you let me Sit here. On my Ass. While Omi is at the docs!" I yell pointing to the chair accusingly and Ken sinks to a frown.

"Well I was going to say something, but you said you knew so…." He trails slowly raising his fork and a juicy piece of meat and nibbling while watching me. Jesus Christ he's even starting to eat like a little squirrel.

"WELL!" I yell at a loss for words. "Well your still not getting one!" I yell running for the door and he drops his fork to the plate.

"Well that's not fair!" He calls after me as I grab my keys and tear out. "If you don't get me one, I am not getting you one! You black hearted bastard Yohji!"

All of the hallways in Omi's wing look the same. So I would have gotten to him sooner if I didn't get lost, and I am going to tell him this. In fact I am going to tell him that I got here ten minutes before him because I didn't want him to go alone, but because this hideous building suffocates itself with blank white walls and same color doors in every hallway I was halfway down the wing to china before I found someone to ASK directions from.

I stop in front of his door and take a deep breath before taking a steady hold on the handle and swiftly walking in. He's lying there on the examining table in one of those gowns staring at the ceiling as I softly close the door.

"Before you start can-" Omi begins turning to look at me before stopping dead and his entire face slow-mos like a cracking damn in shock I am standing there before it gives way and emotions flood him. Instantly he makes a move to get up because he's so mad at me his anger is there in his grit teeth-then he remembers the flimsy gown decides he's not getting up, his face turns red and he turns away to hide. Then I watch him just feel bad, like shit the way I do, that I am not there, and he can't have me there and be mad at me at the same time and his shoulders curl into him as he props himself up on his far elbow to give me as much of his back as possible while he fights tears, before the anger resurfaces.

"HEY!" I yell when his hand snaps out to the small table wheeled next to his and throws stuff at me.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" He yells throwing plastics at me as I dodge. "How dare you!"

"OMI! Just let me say something!" I yell before getting beamed with a small plastic bowl right in the face and the onslaught of medical trays stop flinging at me stops for a moment where he wonders if I am ok before remembering he's not supposed to care and I am hit in the shin and stomach with two more before he's out of ammo.

"Christ, calm down will you." I beg slipping my jacket off and handing it to him, and he swipes it from me before slapping my hand away once he has it.

"I already told you. You couldn't come. Why are you doing this to me." He hisses pulling my jacket around him and in front of him the way women hold their towels.

"I was thinking about everything I said last night and my words are haunting me." I groan before losing what else I was going to say with my honesty. I didn't plan to just blurt that out but he says nothing and is simply waiting patiently for me to continue. "It was…so out of line and…if you believe what I said than-than I know-than I wish you wouldn't because. Because it's not true." I whisper standing there like I am naked on the beach again. I feel like he can just see right through my clothes now and I am waiting for his judgment as he stares at me.

"You called me…a walking cavity." He says quietly, his voice barely above a whisper without any distinguishing tone.

"It's not true, and you should know it." I say stepping up to him but he turns his head from me when I move to touch his face.

"We have more sex than anything else in our relationship." He says and I can tell my words have been eating at him the same way they've been eating at me. He's been thinking about them, analyzing if they're accurate and how much truth might be behind them.

"Because I love your body." I whisper trailing my hand up his leg and letting it rest ever so lightly on his knee. I don't want it slapped away. "I was mad, and I was…hurt." I confess, and I feel like I am just stripping in front of him. "I said things I didn't mean."

"I didn't mean what I said about bi people either." He whispers but his face remains turned away. "I am sorry." He says quietly and I close my eyes and swear at myself because for some reason I can't say those words to him.

I'll change the subject.

"What I did with Susan was wrong."

"I consented to it." He counters turning to look at me and his eyes are swollen and bloodshot about the corners where the eye drops he could have O-deed on didn't get to. I've exhausted him and that's what he looks like. His face is dull, missing color and spirit. He didn't really fix his hair, taking a glance at his pile of clothes he'd not even wearing anything that interesting and I reach up and finger his necklaces. The shells smooth and hard against my fingers, before the rainbow beads warm from his body, and enticing.

"It was a selfish decision." I state. "I never should have let you consent and I never should have put you in that position. I honestly didn't know you felt so strongly about women and…" I trail as he gently moves his hand over my own. "And…" This is where I am supposed to apologize. "And I…I never should have done it." I say trying hard to get as close to the _I am sorry's _without using a synonym or actually saying it.

"Ok." He says quietly giving my hand a gentle squeeze while staring at it and I am silent. Does this mean I am forgiven? I am confused, what's he talking about? What is this _ok_, I am unfamiliar with it. No one says ok, they say yes, or no, or something graceful and vague. Ok, doesn't solve anything. "Give me some time to think about what you've said." He says pulling his hand off mine and I can literally feel our soft moment disappearing. "Than I'll…get back to you." He says turning to look at me and he still looks just as tired as he did when I entered.

"Ok." I nod, there doesn't really seem to be anything else I can say. I have to agree with him, have to let him think it over; I can't just demand to have an answer although I want to badly. I begin to leave, backing up and taking my jacket before quickly leaning into his cheek and when he doesn't reject me I gently kiss him. He doesn't pull away, but he doesn't lean into it either.

"Can I stay with you?" I ask whispering into his ear.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." He shakes his head. He doesn't want me there for such an awkward procedure.

"Ok." I nod pulling back and he makes eye contact but he doesn't smile. "I'll be right outside." He nods and I leave: to spend ten minutes in a chair outside his room until his doctor arrives greets me, and asks to deliver a paper to the front desk.

I did.

And when I got back he was gone.

Missing.

* * *

Thanks so much readers! And thank you Mistress of Muses for assuring me my story wasn't crap. It really meant a lot considering I am getting like no reviews while writing this. For you I post thischapter now instead of waiting a few more days -hands over basket of sugar cookies-. I hope you like it becuase there is only two more to go. This is the cliffhanger,next chapter has thesuspence, and then thefinale last chapter which is perhaps the longest chapter of this peice filled with every genre a story can have. Here's hoping you like it and to all you readers out there not reviewing. No cookies for yoU! 


	10. I'd Walk A Mile For A Camel

Chapter 10

I'd Walk a Mile for a Camel

By EdenEight

"For Christ sake stop smelling his clothes!" ken snaps ripping Omi's shirt from my hand and glaring at me. "He's not dead. He just ran off. You must have really made him mad Yohji." He says and his tone is scolding me. I am waiting for him to cross his arms over his chest.

"He didn't run off." I growl. "He's missing." I insist but no one is listening to me. No one believes me. "He's missing!" I say louder when Ken only frowns.

"Just sit there and don't touch anything, will you." Ken says turning and heading back for the reception desk leaving me to brood in my lobby chair until Manx appears with him.

"Yohji, when was the last time you saw him?" She asks getting right to business. I don't even get a hello.

"I went in to see him, we talked, I sat outside his room. The doc came, had me take a paper to her." I point to the receptionist Aya's talking to. "Then I came back and the door was opened a bit and they were both gone. Someone took him." I add and she frowns just like Ken.

"You believe someone took him?"

"Manx they're in the middle of a fight." Ken butts in.

"This has nothing to do with our fight!" I snap getting to my feet. "I am telling you he's missing and I am right." I demand glaring at Ken for arguing before turning to Manx as she speaks.

"What makes you so sure?" She asks studying me with her head tipped up a bit, her eyes squinting ever so slightly. I can see the gears in her head turning, weighting her options with all of our stories, trying to find the best one, the one that fits so she can act upon it. She's really quite good at her job. Remarkable even. She's never been wrong.

"I know him." I say flatly.

"Oh for heaven's sakes." Ken grumbles shifting a bit to glance at Aya, like listening to me is a waste of time.

"He left his clothes for one thing." I state quickly snapping his shirt back from Ken's hands. "He'd never do that, who takes off in a dress that has your ass hanging out the back?" I ask. "He didn't run off. He's missing. He left his clothes, and we were in the middle of a conversation." I say firmly because every second they're here listening to me means they're not looking for Omi.

"All right." Manx says and her head becomes level again, I doubt she'll want to hear any more from either of us. "Let's watch the tape."

"No, he disappeared while in with the doc. So there's no security tape." I say shaking my head wishing to god he was kidnaped in the hall instead.

"Not necessarily." Manx says turning to the receptionist and giving a nod. "We normally don't use them, and of course they're never viewed unless necessary but he have everything on tape." She explains simply and I begin rubbing between my eyes to hide my blush while Ken simply stands there blushing with his mouth open. Oh, the things we've had done in those rooms. "You can view the tape with me in the back office." Manx says allowing us to follow behind the reception counter into a staff only office where she slips in the culprit.

It begins with just the empty room before a nurse putting things together until she leads Omi in and he's left to change. It's funny how even then he seems nervous there are cameras, and glances around for one before changing quickly. When finished he hugs the gown to him before playing with the hair along his right ear and tugging at the ends almost playfully, but I know he's crying. It's something he does when he's incredibly stressed, normally he only plays with his hair on missions before we murder off the target and we're all sweating bullets.

"He's stressed out of his mind." Ken blurts frowning at the screen and recognizing the body language from all those late nights. Manx seems interested and glances to me for confirmation, but I simply nod. She pulls out a pad and scribbles something down.

On screen Omi hears something and wipes his face and straightens up seconds before the doc comes in and they shake hands and Omi moves to the table and they appear to talk for five or six minutes before the guy leaves and Omi's left alone for only a second before I appear. No wonder he thought I was the guy.

"Oh my god." Ken grins watching Omi throw things at me as I stand there shielding and dodging and holding my hands up like a groveling bum. "You're so pathetic."

"Shut up." I snap watching us, and it's so weird. It's so different seeing myself and him. The way he sits so tense and I creep up to him like mating praymantis, like he'll eat me if I offend him and really that's how I felt. Like that would be it if I said the wrong thing…again.

"Did he seem like he needed or wanted to get away?" Manx asks turning to me from the camera and I shake my head. "Did he say anything at all that may lead you to believe he could have considered it?" I shake my head. "Yohji." She states my name and I turn to her, dragging my eyes off his sad face. "What did he say?"

"That he'd get back to me. He'd think over what we were talking about and tell me afterward, or I think afterward it was sort of implied instead of stated." I explain and she nods.

"Could telling you this have been stressful enough he may have felt like he needed more time?"

I am quiet, biting my lip slightly. "I hope not." I say quietly and she is just about to tell me she didn't hear that when on screen I leave and the doctor appears causing us to all turn back to watch the unknown. "If he starts examining him, you're leaving." I deadpan to Ken.

"I want to know what happened too." He argues.

"I'll fill you in." I say watching the doc press into Omi's stomach a bit as they talk some more before preparing stuff on the little table and I can see Omi's chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to calm himself. "All right get out." I order giving Ken a shove toward the door when the doc starts putting rubber gloves on. I am embarrassed enough watching this, and don't want him here to see it. I don't want him seeing Omi uncovered. Not because it isn't right, but because he's mine, and I am a selfish, selfish lover.

"Oh shit." Ken mumbles in the midst of my shoving and I turn back to see some guy on screen in the room with them. He just barged in and Omi's sitting up looking furious and the docs talking before the guy raises his arm and shoots the doc in the neck with something.

"OMI!" I yell diving to the screen like I can warn him, but Ken grabs my arm and Omi's just as fast. Before the doc hit's the floor he rolls over and behind the examining table, and flips up the tray of medical equipment spraying the guy with it. His hands are wild, grabbing things off the wall as he kicks over the stand up lamp and in a second he's taken down the guy wearing nothing but that dress with a few quick flashes of a nice tight butt. "Get out of there now." I hiss at the screen watching him back himself into the corner with a weapon raised and ready for the next guy who walks in, before another, and another. Until there are four in there all first looking at the body and then all looking at Omi, and he's just outnumbered. The first one starts talking as he pulls out the gun they shot the doc with and I can hear my heart slamming in my chest as the guy shoots Omi and he crumbles to the floor clutching his neck and they begin fixing the room. Straightening all the things Omi threw and even replacing the light Omi broke before putting him and the doc in one of those big carts for the sheets and covering them. It took them less than five minutes to clean up and get out, and their little stunt cost us four hours because with the room looking perfect without signs of a struggle. Everyone assumed Omi had just taken off for an hour to think.

End flashback

"Double A's?" Aya appears in the doorway holding batteries but I shake my head.

"Tipple." I reply down to the bin I am digging through. I need the batteries. The damn batteries, because it occurred to me that wherever Omi is, and whomever took him is going to have some connection to us, or the job, or his past, or something. All we need is a clue, and I think I know how to get one.

"Yohji!" Ken appears in the doorway. "I got 'em." He pant. Raising his fist which I can only assume is full of batteries.

"Tipple A's!" I ask looking up excited.

"Tipple? Damnt." He swears disappearing the exact second I feel something as thin and long as I want brush my finger.

"I GOT EM!" I yell racing to the kitchen and climbing into one of the chairs dragging our only B.E.C-I.N over.

B.E.C.-I.N: pronounced beckon, a Basic Employee Communication-information Navigator, or a BEK

I chiseled, wedged, and then ripped the outdated thing off Omi's bike because he was the one who had it. He'll be mad, but when we find him I think he'll forgive us.

I am frantic jamming the batteries into the back and glaring….glaring…glaring at the little knob that suddenly turned yellow. "Yes. We're in business!" I yell and I can hear Ken coming down the stairs as Aya emerges from the basement. Both of them watching me flip the contraption over and punch in our code and wait. All and all it looks kinda like a fat calculator or thing you swipe your credit card through. Than once you put in the code the top opens and there we are; three cluster glowing dots and one blinking message at the bottom telling us: Bombay is missing.

"It knows he's not here!" Ken exclaims as I hit the message and it instantly starts searching. We all wear locators all the time. Even though this is an outdated model of our BEK it will still pick us up because we're littered with bugs in the buttons of our clothing, pendents, earrings, shoelaces, the zippers to our jeans, our bags, our tooth brushes, etc. We have them everywhere so that no matter what happens, no matter what setting or climate we'll have at least one locator on us. Hopefully more than one that way if necessary we can scatter them behind us as we move and leave a glowing trail of bread crumbs.

Unable to find target Bombay. Target is outside moderate 008 range.

"Damnt." I swear sitting there staring at the message before Aya reaches over my shoulder and readjusts the homing zones and we wait while it reads searching before revealing the results.

Target Bombay Found. Forty-five miles South West. Target is stationary.

The computer reads before a map appears and there is Omi. A small blinking dot, and I smile, never so happy to be an assassin, for never in my wildest dreams did I believe it would help me find whom I love. "Hang on Omi." I whisper running my finger over the dot as Ken gets on the phone and Aya gets the car keys. "Here we come."

We drive to Kritiker who so far has turned up nothing and there they assemble a team and brief us.

"You're not going." Manx says the second I step out of the car clutching the BEK.

"WHAT?" I scream hugging the thing to me as they try to take it. "This is ours!" I snap tugging from the obnoxious hands. "I am so going!" I argue stealing her eyes from the men she's in charge of.

"You're a liability. This case hits too close to home, and you're not going." She states quickly before turning to the five guys dressed in what looks like swat gear near her. "Take your positions and take Siberian and Abyssinian with you."

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Sedate Balinese if he becomes unmanageable." Manx says walking from me before I can grab her.

"Unmanageable!" I scream racing up to her and grabbing her arm. "Manx what are you doing. This is Omi this is…." I trial, should I tell her? I am not sure. Suddenly I am bombarded with questions. Whether or not I should tell her he's my lover, whether or not he would want her to know. Whether or not she's a homophobe, and if we'll no longer be paired together. If they'll transfer one of us to another group.

"I know Yohji." She says simply, quietly. My god. She's so good at her job it's scary. "We'll bring him back to you in one piece. You can watch from the monitors in that room." She says pointing to a far office before waving away a few advancing guards whom seem to think the way I am still clutching her is threatening. "I will be going, and you have Ken and Aya on this case. Nothing will happen to him." She assures, gently touching my arm for a moment before pulling away and walking out the sliding doors with the swat guys. With the rescue-my-lover-guys, and I am left hugging that stupid fat calculator like it _IS _Omi, and walking swiftly, but calmly to the back room with eyes all over my back.

I had three different headsets to watch from, and one was Aya's. They circled the building, staked out from two different roofs, infiltrated the floor using our diamond pattern and circled the small room before kicking in the front door while three went in the back window.

He wasn't there.

No one was there.

In the back room toward the wall with a broken protruding pipe they found his rainbow necklace. I watched Ken walk over and pick it up, fingering it in his hand before turning to Aya, my camera, and showing me. "Let's not tell Yohji." He said, but I heard him over the Mic. like the rest of them.

"…Ken, he can hear us." Aya dead panned after a moment, of truly feeling sorry for all of us.

and

I started crying.

"ahhHH!" I hurled, for the firth time.

"Christ." Ken groaned from behind me where he started holding my hair back for me, but was now just another weight. "How big is your stomach?" He gags when I hurled again.

Stomach content ratio: 1 natural acid 99 Vodka.

"Yohji you're not drinking any more tonight." Aya said from the bathroom doorway. I didn't even know he was home. He had stayed there with Kritker to go over things, but I couldn't. Ken took me home. I couldn't stomach the scene. They way his file, and pictures were littering the table like some missing persons whom was probably already gutted by then. I had seen it a million times, pictures, files, the height, weight, colors, dislikes, preferences, tendencies, they were listing Omi out like he was the victim of one of our targets. That's whom they assumed would take him anyway. Currently we have no enemies. We've killed them all. Made sure they all died so that we wouldn't have these types of complications. Apparently, however, we must have missed one, or, he must have some really, really loyal family members.

"When-did you-ahhhh-when did you ahhhh"

"Get home?" Aya supplies. "I just walked in the door. They have people working on this round the clock Yohji." He said over my puking. "Yohji."

"I heard you!" I snap before giving up a lung, and what looks like my kidney.

"You know Omi. It's only a matter of time until he contacts us." Ken teases. "He's smart enough he'll find away."

"Unless they broke all his limbs." I say. "Or blinded him, or drugged him up, or stashed him in a well or a stairwell alone and hurt and bleeding ahhhhhh-" I throw up and Ken and Aya have nothing to say to my comment.

"How long have you been drinking?" Aya asks with a bit of a scolding tone before a long sigh, like he regretted using it at all in a time like this.

"From the moment I got home! Till right now!" I yell panting into the toilet. I think I am done. Yes, I think I am really done this time.

"Let's get you to bed." Ken mutters patting my shoulder before offering me a tissue and I wipe my mouth and drop it into the toilet of alcohol. I didn't have the energy nor the wit to argue with him and so I let him lead me to my room and pull my shirt from me before opening my bed as I dropped my pants and collapsed into my sheets which smell like him.

I drifted in and out of that timeless state I suffer from when he's away. My body weightless gliding about the sheets as though any second I'd slip though them in peace, before I could feel the cold sweat to my weighted limbs bleeding stress for him. My mind tormented in the very darkness of my room. I ran like this, in and out of sleep this way until finally I dreamt of him. I dreamt that he was here with me and I could hear his heart and feel his breath and as I rose to consciousness I could smell him in my bed and believed the pillow to my right was him and I was laughing with relief he was back, and crying because as I awoke part of my brain was arguing he wasn't there.

I took that pillow and threw it out the window.

Then I staggered down the hall in my drunken stupor making more noise and more mess than ever, before finally wondering into Omi's room and crawling into his bed. He was even more potent in his own sheets but that's what I wanted most, to be with him then. So there I lay, in his slim twin bed where we _tried_ to have sex.

Tried.

That's so pathetic. You either do, or you don't. No one tries. _Hey watcha do last night, did you see the game? No, no I was busy. Really, doing what? Trying to have sex. _NO one says this. This is not an office or bus stop conversation because no one _tries_ to have sex. It's just not an issue. I wonder if he ever told Rei that we _tried_ in his bed. My god, I wonder if he tells that boy everything about us. What we've done and where. What sweet nothings I've said to him, what parts I've complimented and what stupid things I've done. Like how I slammed my funny bone into the wall in the garage when we were doing it, and it hurt so bad we had to stop for a second because I could no longer hold onto him with my right arm. I wonder if he told him that. Geez. I probably sound like such an ass to that kid. I smile. He probably wishes to god he never told me Omi loved me. Then again. What we have I don't think I'll ever find again. It's a little destructive, a little unpredictable, not a smart career choice, or smart social choice, but damnt I've never had more fun in bed, nor have I blurt out my honest feeling so many times to another person. And I am getting damn close to being able to apologize to him. Soon that's going to happen. Yup, I bet Rei is just rolling in it. Considering how often they apologized to each other, how honest they were, and how much more cuddling they did. Always talking, cuddling, apologizing, and Omi and I are always eating, or breaking the law streaking, and fucking as fast and as hard as we can. I should have never turned off that little bug I gave him so I could have heard what he told Rei that night. SO I could have heard exactly what he said to him, and what his complaints and compliments were. In fact! I never should have turned it off at all that way I could hear exactly what he thinks of me and than I could be his knight in shining..

Oh.

Oh my god.

"Oh my god." I am the dumbest man alive. "Oh my god." I sat up smiling, chuckling, laughing, laughing my ass off because I am the dumbest man alive! "I AM A GENIUS!" I scream throwing my head back into it, which wasn't necessary, and clenching my fists in scoring quarterback style, which also wasn't necessary. With the liquor I felt on top of the world, I had done it. I would save him! Now I really would be his knight in shining

"What the hell is the screaming for!" Ken yells after bursting through Omi's door with the hall lamp. He looks confused as hell of course, for all there is me sitting there in Omi's bed grinning like a mad man. "Where those the last brain cells you had? Huh? Is that what Omi's done to you? Has the bottle take all there was?" Ken asks calmly as thought I am dreaming and won't hear this and be insulted.

"Do you remember how we bugged Omi when we had the old doc?" I ask still grinning and he's staring at me as though not sure if I am talking to him. Him whom is the only one in the room until Aya trudges up along side of him with his hair sticking up and his eyes in nice thin slits of death.

"Yeeah." Ken slowly answers.

"I never took the bug off."

"You never-"

"Nope. Never took it off." I say triumphantly.

"You bugged him?" Aya asks confused, the hateful expression morphed to one of disgust.

"I made a replica of his earring, and bugged it and never gave him the real one back." I smile.

"Yeah but doesn't he have that skin that gets all itchy when it's not real silver?" Ken begins tugging at his own ear as though he can FEEL Omi's discomfort and I frown.

"How the hell were you ever hired." I grumble slumping out of the bed and beginning the struggle of pulling myself to my intoxicated legs using Omi's dresser.

"I-HEY!" Ken begins before frowning once he registers my comment.

"Did you bug him for business or…." Aya begins completely ignoring my short convo with Ken as I get to my legs. "or…pleasure." He asks seeming afraid to hear the answer.

"For blackmail." I state and he simply raises his chin slowly like he's thinking 'Ahhhh' in a -_yes, it's all so clear. Yes it all makes sense_- sort of tone.

I fumble back to my room, using the wall to keep me up with both Ken and Aya following, and neither lending a hand before pulling out my package of camels. My VICC, I don't smoke Camels.

V.I.C.C. : Versatile Internal Communication Confirmation: a standard unit issued to all personnel for auditory investigation complete with type b-004 chips which disintegrate four hours after plant.

"His bug is still on." Ken whispers through his grin before turning to Aya. "Aya, the bug is still on." Ken says elbowing him as I open the bottom of the cig package and push the bottom of the fake cigarettes in for our code and wait for the top to flick itself open where each cigarette has a symbol. Play, Stop, etc, so it's like a cigarette Mp3 player with much _much _better capabilities.

Silence.

"Is it on?" Aya asks as Ken and I stand there looking at the thing, like it will make itself work.

"Green lights on." Ken says before flicking it.

"It should be on." I state giving it a shake before Aya snaps it away turning it about in his hands examining the lights and buttons to make sure it's operating before handing it back.

"Perhaps it's quiet where he is." He says.

"Of course!" Ken snaps slapping my shoulder. "He must be sleeping!" Ken exclaims but the impact of his hand has made his face swirl around and around in the most disturbing manner. I quickly turn to Aya nodding to let both of them know I agree with this theory, and yes he's probably sleeping.

I hope to god he's probably sleeping.

We sit in my room for a while, moving from desk to bed, and bed to leaning against the dresser as Aya makes tea, and Ken eventually makes some nachos before we're all too tired to sit and listen to nothing any longer. They leave for the night, and I lay in my bed watching the little camel eye glow yellow, like it's glaring at me before it starts scolding me. Telling me all the bad things I've done to have landed myself in this bed looking at it at this hour. I feel the weight against my chest, against my shoulders for what I've done. For making him do things he didn't want to, fighting with him, making him cry. I can see him before me: Eating cereal, washing his hair, rummaging around on his hands and knees searching for the remote. I remember him so clearly, and with the alcohol all of my memories are merging with fantasy so I can't think well: Him washing his hair slurs into one of our better intimate bathroom moments, his discovery adventure for the remote brings my hand up against his butt which is slightly raised and moving about as he crawls and I can feel the cotton of his shorts, like I can smell him in my bed. Until I am swirling in and out of my dreams and memories knowing only that the camel is constantly looking at me, and Omi is _very _very tired.

At some point I fall asleep. Fighting it, and unaware it happens at all until suddenly the camel is there in a bright room instead of a dark room. It's one eye is no longer so piercing because it can no longer glow so strongly. I take this as a good sign, like perhaps the camel has scold me long enough, and I am closer to getting Omi back already.

"Yohji?"

"AHH!" I bolt up startling Ken whom jerks away from me frowning. "JeSUS! What the hell are you doing in my room! How did you get in here!" I yell referring to him walking in without waking me, rather than how he obviously used the door.

"Coffee." He states offering me the mug that must be mine. On his lap is a half eaten cream cheese bagel, and empty mug of what smells like had-been grapefruit juice. I take the mug with an appreciative nod before swallowing the aspirin he hands me next.

"How long have you been in here?" I mutter sinking back into my bed and watching the camel that sits upright on my stomach.

"Two hours, maybe a bit more." He says chewing away where he sits in my desk chair conveniently rolled along the side of my bed so he leans back in it with his feet propped up. "Startle you?"

"Yes." I admit before I can catch myself or get him with a sarcastic remark. "Have you heard anything?" I switch topics.

"Nothing."

"Christ." I grunt getting up slowly, and with his help before downing my coffee. "I am starved." I mutter eyeing his bagel and he all but turns around with it to let me know he's not sharing; so I am forced to begin the journey downstairs after grabbing some clothes. The most irritable of morning actives now complete.

I arrive rubbing my temples cursing Vodka and begin pouring myself what is sure to be one of the many coffee's of today noting the kitchen is just as I saw it last aside from some cheese smeared about where Ken made the nachos.

"The cream has gone bad. Someone left it out all night." Aya spits as I go to touch it. My fingers just brushing its dewy container when he speaks over his shoulder from where he's doing the dishes.

"Doesn't taste bad to me." Ken says holding his coffee cup.

"I am telling you it went bad." Aya counters.

"Does it smell bad? Aya you're too paranoid about these things." Ken begins as I stand there gripping the cream waiting for whether or not I can pick the damn thing up. "It doesn't taste bad." Ken finishes after a bit more rambling.

"Well." Aya grunts, insulted he's being questioned. "I am telling you I think it's bad. Drink it if you want."

"_Is it hot?"_

"Room temperature maybe." Aya scoffs before sitting a now clean cup down and turning to us. "Why would it be hot?" He sounds annoyed and confused and I groan before realizing they're both staring at me.

"What?" I ask motioning to Ken the idiot who asked the question and thus should be glared at.

"What? I didn't say it." Ken defends himself when Aya turns to him. "Why the hell Would it be hot. That doesn't-"

"_It doesn't feel hot."_ My pocket speaks. We all stop dead with the sound of a foreign voice and the sudden icy chill of adrenaline and immediate panic which zaps us, before our eyes all fall to my jeans and the protruding lump of Camels.

"It's-" Ken begins before Aya practically covers his mouth as I rip it out.

"_You shouldn't push on it."_

"_I doesn't feel hot. I can't really feel it at all."_

"_Well, try not to aggravate it."_

"Omi." I whisper smiling as I hear his voice, he sounds fine. Uninjured, and if anything a bit annoyed.

"_Ok. Just sit tight doc I am going to get us out of here_." Omi's voice sounds before we hear some shuffling and we all smile with his words. _"Just as soon as I can (shuffle) get these (static shuffle) stupid (scrape) stupid-stupid cuffs off!"_ Omi snaps and I can see him rolling a bit as he struggles with his bounds.

"_Now don't you try to be a hero son. Here, my coat must of all but slid off, and looking at you is making me freeze."_ The doc says and we can hear some soft rubbing sounds like cotton into cement.

"_Thanks."_ Omi whispers and the small silence brings us back to life.

"Ok. Ok." I begin looking up at Aya as Ken goes to get the phone. "It's bright, then can obviously see."

"No heat." Aya deadpan.

"Possible cement, or unkept hard wood floors."

"Small room, they're no more than four, five feet apart."

"Good. This is good." I say nodding excitedly all they did was say a few lines and already we've learned so much. "Ok." I say turning to Ken who rushes in with the cordless. "Uh-uh no heat uh-bright, they can see-uh-small room, four feet target separation-rough floor, cement and poor hard wood is a possibility." I state and he's nodding getting this all down as he dials before we all jump with the loud bang from the VICC.

"_Sorry to startle you_." A new voice suddenly sounds. _"I really must apologize I've been so very rude to keep you waiting, but I must confess I have been…been quite busy."_

"Male, late forties, accent." Aya states. "German?"

"Russian." Ken corrects.

"_I know how impolite it has been to keep you in this room all alone without any real entertainment or comforts, and just as I was coming here this morning."_ The guy says and we can hear him begin to walk, as though he is pacing a bit with his words, acting his speech out as though he's on stage. _"I began to realize. Yes, this is in fact working in my favor."_ By counting his steps we've all learned the room is narrow. The possibility of a hallway has now come into play. _"You see. I am by nature a polite man, but you cannot be polite with everyone you meet or they will, as you can say, walk all over you? Yes, that is it. Walk all over you."_ The tone is beginning to get low and malice. _"So now I realize that keeping you cooped up in here has shown you that you're are not so important, and really nothing of value to me."_ The voice is growing stronger, more hateful, closer, louder the guy is leaning down into Omi's face because his voice is blaring through the kitchen. His mouth must have been mere inches from the bug. _"I want only what you have taken and nothing more."_

"_I don't have anything."_ Omi says voice strong and confident.

"_Oh. I am insulted!"_ The guy exclaims and we can hear the smile in his voice. _"You do not remember me? Oh, this is so sad for we were getting so close before you ran off. Without even saying goodbye now tell me that is not polite is it?"_ (_creak of door, new footsteps enter room)_ _"Perhaps I have left you in here too long, or perhaps you have been just as busy as I have been and that is why you don't remember me. But regardless…I will not waste so much time with you. So tell me…Where is my virus."_

With that question we all draw breath, because it's like flicking on a tv and fast forwarding the picture. We remember _him_, the mission, the threat, the sounds, everything.

"AyA!" Ken snaps turning to the red head. "He should be dead! What the hell is he doing alive! I thought _You_ killed him!"

"So did I." Aya growls back.

"Damnt he's mission what 02, what 023, 023..." Ken trails snapping his fingers.

"023-4867." I state.

"_I don't know what your talking about." _Omi says firmly and there is a silence before the sound of cloth sliding about cotton as the guy stands up.

"_Ok. I see."_ We all still as we hear the cock of a gun. _"Perhaps I will kill him there."_

"_Go ahead." Omi breathes. "I don't even know the guy."_ Omi clips and we can hear the strain in his voice, but he only has so many options and apparently he's going with this bluff.

"_Very well."_ The guy says and we hear the smile in his voice again before a gun sounds makes' us all jump. My heart is beginning to slam in my ears and I grab Ken's arm and start shoving him toward the door, pushing the phone to his chest. I need him to call now. Now. Now. Now. He needs to call now. NOW. All my brain can think is now, how fast we need to get moving, how fast we need to find him. I don't want Omi in the same room as this man! I don't want Omi in the same room as this gun!

Omi is breathing heavily now, and we can hear it rasping out of his throat and into the floor before back into his ears over the bug. _"So."_ The man begins calmly as Omi continues to escalate his breathing before grunting as he's kicked. _"So where is my virus."_

"_You just killed an innocent man!" Omi screams. "He knew nothing! You'll go to hell for that. You SHOT an INNOCENT MAN!"_

"_WHERE IS MY VIRUS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" _The guy screams loud enough to drown Omi out and move me to Aya's side as I begin to hyperventilate like Omi. _"Can You Not think SO Well OUTSIDE A DRESS!"_ The guy yells.

"_I don't have it. I wasn't the one to steal it. We didn't get your stupid virus we failed! That's why we ran!"_ Omi yells whining at bit. He is going for the unprofessional bluff now. _"Look, I don't know what kind of medicine you're into ok, but it was just a quick buck."_ Omi breathes waiting to see how the guy will take this card and I am left in suspense next to Aya whom I can tell is memorizing and recreating the room and proximity of people over and over again as they change so he can have it as close as possible when he needs to report. And I am grateful. Because all I can feel is my hangover, headache, and panic. I am thinking: Nothing All of my skills, and training are drizzling out the back of my skull with my eyes glued to the small standing camel blaring this circus into our kitchen.

"_Do you know…"_ the man begins after a second and what he says now will tell us if he's bought Omi's play or not. _"Back in my own country I was in the military?"_ Shit. I close my eyes already knowing Omi's play when right out the window in account the guy actually _knows _something. _"Four two, no three years. It was. It was not so bad, no, not as bad as some would think but, I had better offers. Careers. Better for making living and making money. And…so I left military on good standing, but left, and perused, my, my chemistry obviously, but not without coming to recognize training when I am seeing training."_ The guy said his voice becoming low in the end and Omi is quiet. _"I know you know what you are doing, and so this is why I am bothering with talk to you. Why I have him shot in the head and not you. Because you know something and I want to know what this is."_

"_I wasn't the one_ _to take it."_ Omi says his voice still breathy.

"_Ok. Than I go and ask your friend again."_ The guy says and we can hear him stand up. Omi says nothing like he's trained to, but he must give himself away somehow because the man stops walking. _"Oh. This you did not know? OH! He did not know this!"_ the guy announces and there is a short group laugh. _"Yes you are not thee only one I have. I fear my training taught me few things young boy, and now you be telling me what I need to know. Or I will hurt them."_

"_Who are you trying to fool? You don't have anyone_." Omi counters firmly, almost smugly and I bite my lip begging him mentally not to piss this guy off. _"I caall a bluuff."_ Omi sing songs softly and there is nothing but silence before the man barks orders.

"_You! Go and Cut the Tall one, Bring me finger, two fingers! So I can show this boy where he stands."_ The guy yells before chuckling and we hear a set of feet start for the door disappearing. _"Can you imagine what a surprise it will be now for him? I have him in room like this, no men, and uh, all of a sudden, two fingers no more."_ The guy chuckles, whispering these words into Omi's face. _"This I am thinking must be pretty painful, no? Not so unbearable, but painful so snip snip no more finger, don't you think?"_

"_I think you're going to hell." _Omi grumbles and we wince as we hear him get (Slap)ed. _"You're not bringing me anyone's fingers either."_ Omi continues and he's (Slap)ed again. "_I didn't take your stupid virus, and I don't know where it is!"_ (Slap Slap_) "You don't have anyone else in here with me."_ (Slap) _"And! I think you Should Move on with your life!"_ Omi snarls and the slapping stops and we're silent, spazzing out of our skin when Ken makes a noise and we didn't know he was back.

"_Bring me… little blue box."_ The guy says suddenly and I close my eyes mentally scolding Omi for pissing this guy off. _"I think perhaps this boy is not too afraid of us, and we should do something about this, no?" _the guy chuckles and feet come and go before we hear a clasp, and shuffling, some tissue paper perhaps before the man chuckles again. _"Oh. I see you recognize this."_ The guy's smile is saturating his voice almost completely. _"Yes, you do not look so smart now. Do you think, you would like to try some?"_ the guy asks and something brushes by the bug giving us static for a moment. Whatever this man has he's moving it close to Omi's face for a moment. _"Yes?"_ the guy laughs.

"_No! no!"_ Omi suddenly yelps.

"_No? Oh but I think you like it! You seemed bond with it so quickly last time."_ The guy chuckles and there is silence before something runs past the bug again. _"Where is my virus. Hmm? Where?"_

"_I told you I don't know."_ Omi grates, growling his words out through a tight jaw.

"_Ok. Have it your way boy, I will leave you get acquainted with this here old friend."_ The guy states before we hear the feet advancing and Omi's starting to hyperventilate again.

"_I don't know anything!"_ He yells before struggling as he's touched_. "I didn't take it! You got the wrong guy!"_ He cries but his voice is starting to sound panicked now_. "Go ask Mr. Eight fingers! Maybe he knows! I-OK! OK!"_ Omi suddenly cries and most of the shuffling stops. _"OK! Ok."_

"_You want tell me where my virus is?"_ the guy says, his voice farther away leaving the room and stopping only with Omi's cries. _"Or you want meet old friend?"_

"_NO!"_ the struggling starts again. _"NO! STOP! NO! PLEASE_!" Omi cries and I am squeezing the life out of Aya's arm trying to fathom what it is he could be so afraid of. Whatever they have he's terrified of it, for in all our years of work he's never cracked under questioning. Even to his own brother.

"_No still I do not think you taking me serious. I think I leave you two together to think over."_ The guy says and the struggling starts up again.

"KEN! What did they say!" I yell turning to Ken and scaring the shit out of him with my sudden cry. "What are they doing about this!"

"They-they said they tapped the line and they're doing whatever they can to try and locate him and pull information off the tape to find him!" ken yells back defensively so.

"That's not good enough!" I yell right before Omi screams grunting and panting as he fights before his whiny tones start emerging meaning he's losing. "Come on babe Fight! FIGHT THEM!" I yell glaring at the camel but seeing past it. I see him in my head trying to get back to me, and myself standing here powerless. "Shit!" I slam my hand down when I hear him cry out in pain while he struggles and the VICC falls over and our sound cuts out for a second. Our kitchen just blanks over with silence and we're left staring as though we've all just been woken from a dream before Ken frantically stands it back up and the yellow eye reloads before the sounds come back and we leave the kitchen and join him with our minds again.

"_okAAAY!"_ Omi screams. _"STOP IT! STOP I kNOW! IT Was the threeSOme!"_ He screams and warning bells start going off in my head as his cries drop in pain.

"_Talk!"_ the man barks. _"What threesome?"_

"_The three of us."_ Omi corrects himself panting and choking on his words. _"Me, this guy they hired too and the virus. We-we took it to a hotel."_

"_What hotel!"_

"_To this hotel and gave it to a woman."_ Omi sniveled. _"She gave me two hundred dollars for it."_

"_You Sold My VIRUS For TWO HUNDRED US DOLLARS!"_ The man screamed more than outraged.

"_Yeah but! I-I know where I know where she is! I can take you to her! She's-an always there."_ Omi whines as I started smiling. My god, he was playing the pussy card and telling us where he was going. He couldn't be any clearer his '_She's an_' sounded so much like _Susan _the way he whined it I knew exactly where he'd be.

"_You will tell me where, and what I need know. And then I send my men, and if anything goes wrong I marry you to your friend and let my men have you. With or without your little dress." _The guy sneers before stomping from the room with pairs of feet following. We heard the door slam and Omi's breath fall from his body panting and gulping before struggling with his cuffs some more.

"_Ahh Stupid! stupid, stupid, Stupid!"_ he growls at himself trying to get free before falling slack and quiet and simply breathing. "_Stupid. I am so stupid."_ He'd whisper every now and then before choking a few real whines and then there was nothing.

"They're tapping this?" Aya whispered and Ken nod where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest watching the camel. "What is that?" Aya asked suddenly leaning into the Vicc. "Machinery? Is that a generator?" He asked eager to know because it would landmark and bring us that much closer to finding him.

"It doesn't sound like a generator more like…." Ken trailed leaning in as well and I stood there staring at them because I knew what it was.

"It's ah…" I trail watching them both turn to me, watching me shift my weight. "It's…" I didn't even have to explain before Omi made it obvious and added some words his humming.

"…_rush en…but I…ca-antt….stop….fallling en..love….width you…."_ He whispered humming so slightly before falling silent again and I stilled there with my eyes closed before jumping with his fit. _"AHHHH!"_ He screamed struggling and kicking. _"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! KILL YOU!"_ He screamed toward where we knew the door to be before whining and moving about before finally crying. His small choking breaths loud enough for us to hear easily as he breathed down to the floor ricocheting every emotion back to our bug.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No White Flag

By EdenEight

"The hotel is surrounded by four high traffic locations. A four star restaurant, a gas station, a public library, and a post office." Manx informed circling all four of the locations on the map. "As with all level C popularized areas, we'll proceed in our standard Civilian One procedure."

Standard Civilian One Procedure: Four scouts are sent strategically to roof locations, and five are set on the terrain forming a star about the target focal point. All employees are to have civilian attire, with exception to one _Official Stand In_, whom can take the upper hand if needed. V.I.C.C, O.P.A Mandatory.

Official stand in: Civilian carrying more weight than average. Example: doctor, security guard.

O.P.A: Optical Performance Attribute: a small easy missed camera for a steady record. Durable to -20 to 110 degrees Fahrenheit. Issue P with color, Issue H within infrared capabilities.

"What about me?" I ask throwing a bit of that insulted tone into my voice and Manx seems exhausted with me.

"Yohji." She states my name in a scolding tone. "You are a liability. You will not be manned." I instantly open my mouth to protest. "You will stay in the car." I close it again. I can't hope for more, and I am afraid if I argue she won't even let me come. As it is, every Tom dick and Harry now stationed for our Standard Civilian One is glaring at me. They all know I shouldn't be brought. Hell, I know I shouldn't be brought. So one by one they're all puffing airs, because they're jealous Manx is favoring me when really it's not even me; it's Omi. Apparently she's had a soft spot for him every since she learned he was gay, because he told her first. Typical Omi. "He is never to be left unmanned, and you will hand over your V.I.C.C. and O.P.A." She ordered extending her hand and squinting her eyes at me. So they looked like little green cat eyes shaped with black mascara just daring me to have her snap her fingers so every one of these brutes can jump me.

I slid my cigarette package, and sunglasses over to her.

"Your real V.I.C.C." She smiles crushing my pack in her palm.

"I'll need it if something goes wrong." I say. "What would you have me do then?" I ask, resisting my urge to step back as she stands up.

"Just..." She reaches into my breast pocket herself, all the while smiling at me like I imagine she would right before we make out. "…Stay in the car." And with that she's gone and so is my technology, and any hope I have of reaching Omi myself. I turn my eyes to the rest of my organization, the brutes. All muscle and low brains, all too big and bulky to be assassins with their crew cuts, and poker faces. Their shoulder tattoos and jut of the chin language.

No, they know I am different. I am another breed. I come and go and leave no trace, I can fit into small spots, rewire basic level security, use four accents, and lie faster and better than double O. I am an assassin, to them I am a pussy because I sneak around like a shadow retrieving priceless art and never letting anyone see me like I am coward. That's why they find it hard to believe, that all of us, nine of them, Manx, myself and my driver making twelve are all being used to retrieve one of me.

One low archer assassin, swiped right from under our nose.

"This is Medicare confirming visual."

"City service confirming visual."

"Landscaping confirming visual."

The list went on for nine more men as I sat in the car with 'Public Transportation' twiddling my thumbs.

"This is public transportation awaiting my client as scheduled." My guy droned back before checking his watch again. _Damn us dumb assassins always getting ourselves captured and held for ransoms and what-not._

"So, you got a name?" I try for some conversation.

"Yeah." He grunts back. "It's Public. Transporta-shion." I frown.

"I am Yohji I'll keep your number for when I need a cab." I smile before shutting up when his eyes flick into the rear view mirror. I don't need to piss this guy off.

"This is interior decorating, we have confirmed shipment, and we're bringing the paint up now." They see the room and are moving in. "We'll deliver the first coat with out the little dance, right boys?" 'Interior decorating' smirks and there is a short group laugh.

"Public Transport?" Manx voice sounds over the intercom and my guy picks up before switching the output to his head set as ordered. Damn herཀ _It's like she can see me panicking in the car and she's calling the shots ahead of time_ཀ _How did she know that my heart was racing, that my hands were sweaty, that I am biting my bottom lip. How did she know_ཀ _Can she see me_ཀ_? Did she bug me_ཀ_? Is it that Women Intuition thing she's always swinging into play? I curse and sit there quietly watching 'Public transports' eyes jump about as he listens before he checks the map, checks his watch, map again, takes a sip of coffee, and I am so glad he's not, and never will be my partner. The man could be a bear; right after this score it's hibernation, and we're Set for a good six months._

"Say again interior. Say again." The guy suddenly speaks, his voice leaving his yawning touch and becoming alert. "Interior come back. You're breaking up." I lean forward in my seat and the guy's hand snaps for his gun. "Don't you dare move Stealth Division." He hisses at me, jiggling the gun in its hold as a threat. "Interior you're gone. I have a dead line here." He voices before reaching up and pulling his baseball cap down low. "I can't hear you Ryan." He growls breaking protocol and using a first name. My ears are like Christmas trees all lit up and straining, straining to learn and absorb anything I can from this loaf. "Ok. Public transport is jammed the traffic's too backed up out here, moving to subway walkway." The guy says pulling his gun out and I fall back to my seat as the barrel comes inches from my face. "I am getting out of this car." The guy hisses glaring at me with those crazy SWAT eyes they all have. "And you better stay put because your ass is my ass." He threatens.

"Gotcha. Your ass my ass." I reassure to his gun and he glares for an extra second before quickly getting out and walking to the hotel and around the back.

I sit.

Quietly.

Patiently.

My little eye spying his headset and glancing around suspiciously before I grab it. "Manx? Manx let me out of the car, please?" I groan before throwing the thing back to the front when it politely requests a password. "Damn piece of-" I startle as the driver door is ripped open and my guy is back. "Well it's good to see you again." I smile. "I was beginning to think I was supposed to just sit here on my thumb and rotate." I chuckle but the guy says nothing and shifts  
gears before starting the car. "We're doneཀ_?" I ask leaning forward excitedly. "Did it go ok?"_

"Went as planned." The guy deadpan and I sigh, slumping back into my seat and smiling. Now as I sit here on my thumb rotating, and liking it (I'll tell Omi later) I muse out loud. " Man oh man." I sigh, swinging my hands behind my head and stretching my legs. "You don't know how much pleasure it gives me to know those idiot goons are being forced back to their dickwad boss this second." I laugh. "I have to hand it to you Potency Division, you guys aren't half bad.   
You did a good job. Noཀ _a real good job_ཀ _I think you should all be promoted." I exclaim and the guy gives a laugh. "I know_ཀ _Holidays and everything_ཀ _The whole sha-bang_ཀ _You all deserve it, am I right?" I ask, leaning up in front and nudging the guy._

"Sure." He says, turning to me in time to watch my face fall. Just fall to a blank comatose stare that pulls the blood from my cheeks and makes me pale. "Of course, that wouldn't really help me any would it?" He says, chuckling as I stare down another gun barrel and I realize we've just walked into the biggest trap of all time. This is not Mr. Public Transportation. No, instead he is here. My enemy.

The Enemy.

I have nothing.

I am powerless.

Without a weapon. Without a radio. Without a plan. Or hope, because I was with them. I was there, dead center of that starཀ _Right outside the hotel_ཀ _I was surrounded by Nine guys with necks fatter than their heads_ཀ _Whom have made a career out of being strong and able to beat people up faster and harder than should be humanly possible. I was right there with her. With Manx._

God damnt.

Why didn't I give her my second pack of cigarettes when she wanted my VICC. She  
never would have suspected a second time.  


"Wake up. Wake up, wake up. Yohji come on. Wake up. Yohji. Wake up. Wake up now." Omi hisses, his voice piercing into my skull making me scrunch my nose and turn my face into the floor to hide from it. "Oh god, look what they've done to you." He says softly to himself. "Oh awww." He's making soft coo noises like a mother to an infant and I sigh as the realization he's next to me talking comes to full bloom.

"Your voice is cracking my skull." I smile opening my eyes to him. Him who is sitting there in front of me scuffed, and cuffed behind his back to a taunt chain locked into the wall two feet away. "Oh Jesus." I groan sitting up and looking him over. "Look what they've done to you." I breath looking at his busted lip and swollen eye. He's dirty and I can see goosebumps on his skin because he's only adorned with that flimsy hospital gown. "What have they done to you?" I ask scrambling up to my butt. My hands are tied behind my back, but other than that I am free unlike how he is linked to the wall. "What have they done? Oh bebe, what have they done?" I ask scooting to him as I work my hands with expert precision so the rope drops to the floor and I am free.

"They just hit me. That's all." He mutters pressing his forehead into my shoulder and neck the second I am close enough.

"You're damp?" I jolt when I hug him because I am kissed with a burst of frost.

"And threw water at me." He then adds nuzzling into my body with his own as I hug him. "Oh god I've missed you. I've missed you so much. What are you doing here? Why didn't Manx keep you from the mission?" He asks looking up at me, breathing all of his questions into my body as I grope at him with my hands. Feeling his wiggling arms that are working against their cuffs, his shoulders taut and stressed, his back cold and stiff from the ground. Even if I offer him one of my shirts he won't be able to get it on with his arms restrained, there is nothing I can offer him.

"She did. It was a trap. I am not here on purpose." I smile and he pulls his face from my chest alarmed.

"They came and got you?" He whispers and I nod. "Right out from under themཀ?"

"Just like you." I say with a soft smile because we both now what type of situation we're in.

"This is bad. So bad." He mutters shaking his head and beginning to rock where he sits deep in thought. "Oh god this is so bad."

"I know." I sigh patting his back softly and rocking a bit myself, either on my own or simply along with his rhythm I can't tell. "It will be bad." I say, holding him tighter, because I know soon he'll be ripped away from me. Soon bad things will happen and all I can hope for is that Aya and Ken will find us in time. That Manx will work some magic, or her woman's intuition won't fail her.

"You smell so good." He groans and I laugh because I feel like crying.

"And you're so warm." I counter not bothering to tell him he has a fever. I am sure he already knows, and I can smell faint vomit on his breath but I don't see any around.

"You can't. You have to know what we took from him." He says before silencing my alarm with a shake of the head and I know we're in deeper than I thought. Because the guy knows beyond a doubt that we took his fucking virus. So much so as Omi won't even bother to lie when they're listening. "It's very dangerous Yohji. More dangerous than we knew, more important than me. OR you." He adds staring up at me with wide determined eyes. Trying to warn me, to make me strong, because he knows already, can feel it in my body, can smell it from my skin-I'd talk for him. I'd tell them everything I knew if it meant he'd walk away healthy, and happy. "It's virtually undetectable because it's made from natural components. It's an anti-virus." He strains just above a whisper.

"To what?" 

"To everything. It reprogrames the immune system so that any medication the host has been subjected to is ineffective." He says staring at me though the pause where I just look confused. "It makes medicine worthless." He hisses gasping a bit out of breath for explaining this is making him panic. "All of man uses the same medicine. It doesn't vary with Culture Yohji. Any host infected with his anti-virus refuses our medication, people will start dying from all sorts of things that for years we've had cures forཀ" He exclaims quietly before burring his face back into my chest and gulping my smell. I can feel the heat from his mouth puffing each intake back to me. "That's why you need to promise me.""I love you." I cut him off, hugging him tight because I can hear feet in the hallway coming toward us.

"That you can't tell him anything." He continues like I haven't spoken. "This is bigger than both of us." He strains, pulling his face from me and straightening up because he too can hear the feet. They're almost at the door and so we pull apart and just stare into each others eyes knowing what's coming to us and how possible it is that one or both of us might die now. "I love you too." He mouths to me, as the door is kicked in, and I am hauled away from him before staring up at the only man I've ever seen look so much like a bird. Like a crow.

The fucker is still alive.

"I hope you've both enjoyed your happy reunion." The guy chuckles right into my face before standing up and motioning for something to be brought inside from the doorway. He's blocking my view of Omi, and now I have a chance to glance around and actually smile because we're in a hallway, with no heat, small, about a five foot width. Aya's description couldn't have been better if he'd been here himself. "This is what we call in my country, a roulette, only not with bullets." The guy smiles beckoning for the cinder block to be brought in and it's deposited in the middle of the room a foot in front of Omi, two feet in front of me. "Instead my roulette is played with hammers." The guy smiles showing me the small, but moderately heavy hammer he hands to one of the two guys in with us. "Now, I know that you took my virus, and you know that you took my virus. So. We can make this very, _very_ easy; quick for everybody. Or, very _very_ hard. For you." He adds pointing a finger at my vacant expression. "I ask you question. You give me answer. If you don't give me answer." He says snapping his fingers impatiently and I lean around him to watch his men un-cuff one of Omi's hands and yank his arm out holding his palm down on the cinder block. He struggles briefly after the un-cuffing, before submitting and simply fixing his eyes on a small patch of cement floor steadying his breathing. "If you don't give me answer." The guy repeats side stepping into my line of vision. "I smash his fingers. One by one." He threatens and I inhale more than I thought my lungs could handle before exhaling and letting my body deflate into the wall.

I am nothing.

I am useless.

"Ask away." I smile bitterly, turning up to him and he's quiet for a moment, surprised by my challenge.

"Did you take my virus?" He asks calmly, glaring down at me with his dark beady eyes and his head cocked up a bit as though entertained.

"Of course we did." I grunt. "Isn't that why you've brought us here?" I add and he smiles, a self snorting smile that starts on one side of his face and vanishes seconds after it's bloom.  
"Did he take it?" He asks turning to Omi and stepping away from me so I can see him with his palm down on the block two feet away.

"Yup." I nod and I can see Omi getting mad even though he's staring at the floor bracing for the pain to come.

"What did he do with it?" The guys asks, and I make a face frowning a bit to the side before shrugging.

"Shit should I know." I say and the guards instantly turn to the crow but he makes no move for finger smashing.

"Where. Is it now?" He asks.

"Beats me."

(SLAMཀ) "AHHཀ" Omi screams as the hammer flies down into his middle finger and smashes it. After his initial cry he huddles his shoulders to his neck enduring quietly and I don't even look at him because I don't want to see it.

"Did you sell it?"

"Hmm, not sure."

(SLAMཀ) "AHHཀ" Omi cries out.

"Do you still have it?"

"What, like in the trunk of the car?"

(SLAMཀ) "AHaAHཀ"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, and I am sure he doesn't either." The guy smiles to me.

"Are you kidding? We smash his fingers at home for fun." I smile and the guy raises his hand a bit before twitching his finger.

(SLAMཀ SLAMཀ) "AHHHཀ" Omi screams as the remaining fingers are smashes in and my eyes are still locked with the targets.

"Well than." The guy says slowly, he's thinking this one over, I guess he thought this would work better. Like maybe he'd only have to smash one finger and then we'd confess all sobbing apologies. "Perhaps we should try something other than his fingers."  
"Wait, you wanna do my hand first?" I say offering my hand to him and waving it bit. "That way we're even." I smirk and the guy slaps my hand away mad before yelling to his guard.

"Ifoaidfjadཀ Kdgjsfཀ Kgjfljཀ Jdkfjdl."

My. God.

He knows another language, and to me it's like he's screaming gibberish with a tone that's slowly leading to my doom. Omi's suddenly doused with more water, two whole buckets just poured over him and I can tell they're cold by the way he bolts up like he'll snap his spine.

"If you dry him, or give him any of your clothes I will soak you both." The guy threatens waving away the hammer, and bloody cinder block, and I watch them all leave like I am uninterested before wiping away the tears that run to my eyes.

"Ohhhh you just had to be suuuuch a wise asssss ssss." Omi whines the second the guys gone and I crawl to him like I am groveling for his blessing.

"Shh." I hush. "Let me see your fingers." I whisper reaching for his hand but he snaps it from me rolling to the side a bit kicking his legs. His entire body is trembling, as he holds his busted hand in his other above his chest groaning through his teeth. "Let's cool them off." I say glancing around for a makeshift ice pack.

"Should I press them to my skin?" he rasps trembling with Goosebumps simply coating him. The thin robe, practically see through, now making him look like the dead. "Don't touch meཀ" he yells halting my shrug of jacket. "Don't you daaaare touch me. They'll just-they'll just make-they'll just.."

"Ok." I hush, running my hands through his hair slowly and pressing my palms to his forehead so he can suck the heat out of them. "Just lay still. You'll dry."

"I did last time." He whispers closing his eyes. "It's making my hand feel better, can't really feel it." He hiccups and I take a look at his twisted crooked fingers drizzling blood out in weird places. "Sing something." He strains opening his eyes to look up at me. "Sing something to me." He whispers laying his good hand over mine for a bit before withdrawing it. He knows it and I know it, we're both digging ourselves a hole with our affection. Giving them the only card they'll need for the only thing they can hold against us is each other. The only thing that will make me talk is him, and the only thing that makes him cry so hard is me. We're practically begging them to play us against one another, and yet I can't keep my hands off him.

"wisemensay"

I can't keep myself from touching him, trying to offer him as much heat as I can through my fingers and palms.

"only fools rushinbut I, can't stop"

He's starting to turn blue down his legs and by his elbows. His lips are purple.

"Falling in love, with you"

"Ow….ow." I mutter touching my cut before pulling my fingers back and looking at the blood. "Ow." I touch it again and sniffle slightly blinking through the glare that keeps catching my eye. Some obnoxious light making it into the room and every once in a while it catches my gaze and pierces it.

My nose is bleeding heavily, along with my head and knuckles. I am alone in this hallway. In this prison I am building in my mind because I feel like I have been utterly abandoned. Because they took Omi a while ago, maybe a day ago and I wasn't strong enough to keep him. Now I sit here on my ass, bleeding and being worthless, feeling worthless. I am sure Ken and Aya are home confused and worried, unsure where we are, or what really happened. I am sure this one has taken the cake with Kritiker. The number one honcho, we'll here about Mr. Crow for years, the guy that tripped us up. The guy that swooped two pussy assassins right out from under their nose. Potency Division will laugh at us for years, and in Stealth where we are, we'll never feel safe again. Never feel like we can stand inside one of our own building and not watch for things like we usually do. Sounding off numbers in our heads, number of people, number of exists, available plumbing, electrical outlets, available barriers. We'll stand there being casual counting and counting, and planning what to do if we're ambushed, what to do if a gun is fired, if a fire breaks out, if we're suddenly cornered, and Potency division will stand there chuckling with their necks all much too big for their heads and think we're idiots. Think we're lunatics because we don't bench far too unmentionable numbers for hours a day, or play poker with nudie cards and smoke cigars wearing boots that take ten minutes to lace up and have compartments for food and weapons. Never again will I feel the same, because never again will I be the same. I sit here now knowing I am scared and will latch my physical self to Omi in the same fashion my heart has been stolen. He won't be able to pop in and tell me he's dropping off papers, he's going for his weekly physical because I'll be right there along side of him too afraid to draw my eyes away inside our own building.

Because sometimes the enemy is smarter than you know.

Sometimes, the good guys don't win.

I hear the far hallway door creak open and Omi's shoved in, stumbling in on weak room temperature legs that look scrawny and sickly exposed by the gown that's far too loose, He uses his good hand to keep himself up before sliding down the wall to his butt with a defeating slap of concrete floor to his bare skin. I move to him instantly gathering him in my arms the way he does to me and remaining silent.

"I think we're in a…" He trails, whispering into my chest trying to keep his eyes on me when they keep rolling back. "In a…boat."

"In a boat?' I question and he nods.

"We must be." He concludes rocking his hand in mid air like a drunk on a teeter totter. "Feel that? Like when you're on the water, we're rocking like we're on the water. So we must…" He trails nodding slowly before leaning back into me and I hold as much of him as I can to give him heat. He's never fully warmed back up and I don't bother correcting his boat comment, or tell him nothing's rocking. "Ow ow owow." He whines when I run my hand down his back and in my mind I see him arching into it and moaning the way he used to instead of curling into me in pain. "Don't, careful of my back." He whispers crinkling his face like he's going to cry but he's too exhausted to.

"Jesus Christ." I sneer ducking my head into him when I am suddenly blinded by light, fucking obnoxious little light. It's an odd disfigured shape as though it's being reflected from a pocket mirror, or pair of glasses gliding about our walls and prison like a firefly before blinking.

Blink Blink Blink Blink….Blink…blink Blink…B-Blink.

I stare at this, watching it blink and then no more, then it just sits in place as the gears turn in my head giving my body that small shrill of energy and hope I haven't felt in two days.

"Omi." I whisper as he starts coughing into my chest. "Shh lay down." I say quickly flattening myself to the concrete and pushing him down before climbing on top.

"Stop Stopཀ" he cries wiggling and gulping. "I can't breathཀ To smallཀ" He cries as I cover his mouth making him panic and he bites me.

"Owཀ" I scream but my voice is drowned out by the sudden explosion in the ceiling and I hug myself to Omi shielding his body from the debris that plummets down on top of us before boots are slamming the ground around us hoisting me up.

"Up the hole sir. Hurry." The fat necked men direct giving me a boost and I pull myself up before reaching in for Omi when I hear the doors on either side of the hole bust in.

"Give me your hand, OMIཀ" I scream as he reaches up for me and his fingers brush my palm.

"YOHJIཀ" He screams before he's lost in the fighting and I dive back as bullets wiz up at me.

"Move back sirཀ" My arms are grasped and I am yanked back, almost drug away before being pulled to me feet. "Go down this ladderཀ" 'Potency' yells pointing to a ladder "And run to your rightཀ We're here to get you out of hereཀ" The guy in swat attire yells to me as I stand shaking my head.

"He's Still IN THEREཀ" I yell pointing to the hole. "I Am Not LEAve-"

"Down the ladder sirཀ" the guy yells and suddenly I am being shoved down the ladder as they run and jump into the hole. I drop to the ground pushing the hair from my face with the wind, it's wicked. It's night, not too late, nine maybe and the moon and stars are brilliant here lighting things up with a soft iridescent glow. I start running down the roof I am on before I hear shots behind me and a helicopter somewhere over head. Instead of running to the right, I run to the left toward the sound of the guns and slip inside. I can't leave without a fight. I can't leave him.

This place is a complex of some sort. Made out of endless corridors like the one we were locked in. The helicopter outside keeps sending bursts of light into the windows flashing the place and making me drop my stealth and simply run.

I am bolting down hallway after hallway like this is a school, each turn the same vacant walls, endless doors, and shinny floors before I start hearing voices around me. In different rooms in different tongues, I can hear our men yelling orders, engaged in battle, and that other language I don't know barking orders, and swearing at us before I hear one. One voice which stands out amongst all the others and I know where Omi is. I stop, tripping over my own feet and throw myself at the glass wall so I can see him bolt by with two swat guys to a door and rip the alarm box open re-wiring as the guys wait.

"Come onཀ" He yells beckoning for a straggler, now in far too big for him make-shift swat clothing. He looks like one of those mega-nerds they stereo type on tv with a green turtle neck and army cargo pants tied on so they don't fall off. He's still shivering, his hair his damp, and his feet are bare but I am just so glad to see him walking and talking. I love him. Oh I love him. "These doors are on a timerཀ" He screams. "We have to get out of this wingཀ" He says stepping back as the doors open and I start banging my fists against the glass screaming for him.

Seconds after he's gone, he runs back in and we lock eyes.

"Yohjiཀ" He runs to the glass throwing his palm to it before a swat guy runs in behind him and grabs him. Lifts him right off his feet and Omi's too startled to fight at first before kicking and reaching for me. "WAITཀ We NEEd TO BRING HIM TOOཀ WAIT WAITཀ" He screams struggling, but the guys too strong and he only has one hand. They leave the room and I start running down my hall because it winds in the same direction.

"KAhughཀ" Someone screams up ahead in that wacko language and I stop dead and sink to the floor because I see their shadow just pacing. Moving about as though undecided whether to use or ignore my hallway. My barren hallway where I'll stick out like a sore thumb. "Sirཀ" someone yells. "We're being infiltrated and the hostages are gone."

"Let them come." The Crow sneers. "We'll be no where to be found when they find what we have left for them." The guy informs and even from here I could see the smile on his face, the same sick smile he wore when he was smashing fingers, and sending blows. _Something around here was rigged? What? _I wasn't sure, but I knew I wanted out of here, and I wanted to take Omi with me-THEN.

There were double doors at the end of my hall and double doors never lock so I bolt for them. For them, and right through them because they were flimsier than I thought and I burst through and doubled over on the thin wickedly railing outlining the two foot walk about the wall. I pulled back fast, getting a good grip on the medal because I am twenty feet up looking down at the room and realizing why this place is so big and so insane, it's an airport. And out of season airport and the room I stand in is huge with tens of feet of conveyer belts. I feel like I am inside a Shoots and Ladders board game with the luggage emerging from a hole a story above me and working its way down the belts for three stories before making it to the floor where some of the Crows men are firing back and fourth with three of our SWAT guys and

"OMIཀ" I screamed down and his head jerks up as well as everyone else's.

"YOHJIཀ" He calls back to me but one of the Swat guys had a good hold on him, keeping him hugged to the guys chest so no bullets can hit him as I race about to the large ramp and started sliding down it as easily as I can before tripping when a bullet skims my shoulder. "YOHJIཀ" Omi screams when I fall, sliding down on my butt before smacking into the flat luggage rest that extends before the dip and slide leading downward. I pull to my elbows rubbing my nose before startling with the slam of the back doors being swung in by more enemy now cornering our men.

The one holding Omi drops him and shoves him down to take aim and shoot back, but Omi weasels out from between them and starts scrambling up the ramp to me.

"You idiotཀ" I screamed over the guns. "GET BACK DOWNཀ"

"MOVEཀ Here I COMEཀ" He screams back, continuing to fight his way up. The ramps are steep and narrow, about a foot across with nothing really to grab or hang on to. You just had to pray when you wedge your foot and push it will carry.

"YOHjIཀ OMIཀ" Ken's voice suddenly sounds jerking both our heads up to the skylights outlining the roof of this room and there is Ken in swat attire like the rest of them already on his radio telling someone (probably Aya) that he found us.

"KEn-KUNཀ GET Us out OF HEREཀ" Omi screams, continuing up as I pulled back onto the rest and extend a hand for him, yanking him up as soon as he's close enough.

"KENཀ" I call up but even I can hardly hear me over the guns and helicopter which is somewhere over the room suddenly flooding us with light.

"CATCHཀ" Ken mouths before throwing something down, and Omi cries out rubbing his head as it impacts. Ken winces and wishes he didn't throw so hard as I grab it, and Omi's good hand and started running.

"What'd he give usཀ? What DID HE _GIVE_ USཀ?" I yell jerking Omi along behind me as we scramble up the short ramp and back through the double doors I just came from.

"How Should _I_ knowཀ" Omi cries pulling his rubbing hand from his head to take it before plowing into me when I stop. "Owwww." He whines rubbing at his face and nose which I felt slam into my shoulder blade as I stand there staring at the man whom has made all this possible.

"Well now. Surely my hospitalities were not so great, you thought you couldn't leave?" The guy snickers before the heat of Omi's body disappears from behind me and I spin around to see him caught with a hand cupped over his mouth and a gun to his temple. "You now see how I have nothing to loose killing either of you." The guy says beckoning for Omi and he is handed over without a struggle when the gun turns on me. "And I still only have one question for you."

"Are you going to ask me where your virus is?" I speak quickly to cut him off and annoy him and he smiles, exchanging the gun he holds for a knife.

"You don't think I am blind, this I know. You know what I am capable of and I know what you are capable of. You work for a remarkable organization but still, you could not defeat me with all your tactical maneuvers no matter what pretty shape they were placed in." The guy smiles bringing the knife to Omi's neck and staring at me. Jerking his head to dismiss the two men on either side of him. "Leave us." The guy says before barking something in Gibberish and both men take off down the corridor drawing their guns.

"I'll tell you where your virus is." I say stepping forward, and the knife jerks that much closer to Omi's neck making him tip his head. "It's back at our biggest, most funded lab, in tubes and tubes for tests to take apart and destroy every adam inside." I smiled watching the guy's face pinch. "In a few hours it will be nothing, and if I die, or if he dies, it will be for something bigger than both of us." I whisper quoting Omi back to him and he's staring at me with admiration in his panic. "So what you do means nothing now. Because it's already too late, our remarkable organization had your ass long time ago."

"It's never too late." The guy counters after a moment thought. After most of the fury is buried from his face from my insolence and knowledge we're destroying his virus. "Your only mistake is thinking, it is too late." He grins stepping back and pulling Omi with him, and I start to get concerned he thinks he's leaving and taking Omi too. "Finding you was my objective and I have brought you here, my plan, to use your teammate to make you talk but it was my luck that gave me more than teammate to you." The guy says smugly, whispering each word like a lovers confession before sniffing Omi's hair and my eye twitches before I can hide it. "Yes you are mad. Yes, very _very_ jugular with my teeth. "Did you know it was him whom brought you here?"

"Yohji-" Omi whispers before being cut off with a jerk of the knife.

"Yes. I told him I would steal you and mail you back in pieces and he did not like that. No, he did not." The guy said sliding his free hand down Omi's chest slowly and stopping so the tip of his fingers grazed his belt. "We played for a few hours, not all fun at all, sometimes he was very stubborn, and very insolent and I had to correct him." The guy whispered. "But then I started talking about you and it was much easier. I told him I knew, had stake out to get him, had seen you come and say how you loooved him. How you not going to liiie or say meeean things no more. I hear all this, and use it to make him talk. Say I kill you. I take you away forever until he do whatever I want." The guy snickered and I felt my fingernails slicing into my own palms within my fists. "He was very cooperative afterward." The guy smiled grazing his hand lower over Omi's belt before Omi snatched it firmly in his own to keep it from touching him. "Now he doesn't want you to know what he said. How he begged like a little girl for me to be nice, how he groveled at my feet, clutching at my pants while he cried before….wearing nice dress…having dinner with me….playing…afterward." The guy taunt laughing as I took an aggressive step forward. "I am taking him with me now. Walking out. Leaving." The guy barked backing up quicker and Omi stumbled to stay upright in his grasp staring back at me with a tight jaw and sad eyes. "ANDཀ" the guy screamed making us both jump when I moved forward again. '"If you EVEn MOVEཀ I cut off what you like so Muchཀ" The guy threatened pointing the knife at me before tickling Omi's skin with it as though undecided. "So much you like, I have so many choices too." The guy laughed continuing to back away toward the door now only ten feet from him. "Cut neck, no more smile. Cut cock, no more pleasure." The guy snickered reaching back and grasping the handle as I stood there watching him leave. Feeling my heart slamming in my chest, my head drunk with fear because I couldn't make myself lung at him knowing that knife might touch _him_. "Yes many _many_ possibilities." The guy chuckled opening the door while staring at me to reveal Ken standing there behind him. Swat attire and small headset off so no static would be heard and I smiled.

I smiled.

The guy's face fell then, confused before alarm swam over his features and he whirled around stumbling a bit as Omi made it difficult, and Ken raised the barrel to the gun, and the guy raised his knife pinning Omi to him and plunged it down seconds before Ken fired.

The knife struck smearing it's glistening blade with red blood.

"Christ I thought he'd never open the door." Ken pant the second the guy crumpled to the ground and I stood holding my trembling hand with the knife plunged through it.

"God, Oh my GOD" Omi screamed kicking the guy off him after being drug down as well and scrambling into my arms. "OH god Yohij. Oh Gooood." He cried suddenly sobbing into my chest. "You-You-yoUཀ-YOUཀ Idiotཀ You BIG STUPIDཀ-YOU DICKWAD STUPID IDIOTཀ" He cried beating me with his fists as I held him. His healthy hand sliding delicate fingers up about my wound and cradling my palm before kissing it. Kissing up my wrist and down all my fingers leaving tears on my skin before looping his arm about my neck and capturing my mouth at even height because he stood on our unconscious target.

"This hurts." I whined before quickly clearing my voice to get rid of the girl in my throat, and Omi smiled nuzzling into my neck and biting at my ear hugging me tight.

"He needs a doctor Ken." Omi spoke into my shoulder as Ken nod ignoring our kissing and talking into his radio while looking us both up and down. We both looked disgusting, dirty, bleeding, cold, scared.

"Here step back. We should be fine in a minute." Ken said finally dropping his head set and backing us to the wall standing in front of us both with his arm out to the side and his gun raised.

"Did you kill that-did you kill him?" Omi asked without malice, breathing his words out exhausted and Ken grinned.

"No."

"No?ཀ" We both screamed shocked.

"What. Don't tell me you wanted me to kill him." Ken smiled and we stared at him like idiots for at least thirty seconds before we realized Ken left the guy for us and Omi grinned.

"Good call Ken-kun." Omi smiled patting Ken's shoulder. "Good good."

"Yes. Good good." I imitated before coughing as Omi elbowed me.

"Yohji?" Omi's head popped into my hospital room before quickly slipping in wearing his issued robe. "Ohhhh did you drug him at all for this?" Omi asked quickly moving to the bed where three nurses had my hand pinned down on a short table sewing and healing the hole through it.

"Bombay you need to be in your room resting." One of my nurses sighed, rolling his eyes knowing damn well Omi wasn't going to move with that lame brain scolding.

"What?" Omi snapped. "I can't let you sew up his hand aloneཀ" He scoffed down right insulted as he sat down next to me in the bed without touching me.

"I am calling your nurse Bombay." My head nurse droned walking to the phone on the wall and picking it up as Omi turned to me fingering the tie to his robe as though he were nervous.

"I…" he trailed before looking up at me. "I've been thinking a lot about what happened." He said softly as one of his hands began smoothing down the cotton over his leg. "and I-I think I want to…I think I, I think I am ready to come out." He whispered before giving me a short nervous smile.

"What do you mean come out?" I asked frowning, he had already told us he was gay, there wasn't much more to the 'out' process.

"Well I. I am ready for… I think I don't care so much about what others think." He said slowly pulling his tie apart and hugging his robe to him tightly. "I want to show you." He said standing up and holding it together and for a split second I was dead scared he was going to flash me.

"What meds are you on?" I asked as quickly as I could, hoping to god he wasn't going to flash us the way he was hugging his robe to himself like any second he'd rip it apart screaming 'Ta Daaaaཀ"

"Just be quiet and listen to me." He instantly frowned licking his lips for a second of self preparation before ripping his robe apart just as I envisioned he would, only instead of his lithe naked body being revealed it was a soft cotton pair of pride pajamas. Across his white shirt were seven triangles all a different color, and adorning his pants, those same small triangles all different colors so he was coated with triangles in a giant gay rainbow jumble. "Aren't they somethingཀ" he exclaimed shrugging his robe off and extending his arms to show me.

I just stared.

"You don't like them." His arms instantly fell and he felt like an idiot.

"I think." I said slowly turning this over and over, how he looked like one big gay teddy bear ready for bed. "I think, I am glad you're ready." I finally stated and a smile ripped across his face from ear to ear before he turned to my nurses.

"I am gayཀ" He exclaimed loudly grinning at all of them, and they all stopped and turned to him looking both confused and maybe concerned he might be ill. "What do you think?" He asked happily backing up to the door before laying his hand on the doorknob. "Nowཀ I am going to go down as many pills as I can findཀ I am suicidalཀ" He screamed before bolting and my nurses couldn't have dropped me faster as they all tore after him. One even grabbing an intercom sounding to the entire ward that Omi was on the loose and suicidal. I imagine if this were an old fashion movie, he would have ran to the wall and slammed his hand over the big red button to sound the alarm; but instead they took after him like foxes after a white gay pride bunny.

"You could at least give me more morphineཀ" I screamed after them, growling at the door that was slammed behind their quick feet.

'I'll give you morphine." Omi whispered startling me suddenly back inside the room with his hands clasp behind his back to the knob locking it quietly.

"You little devil." I grinned. "Just wait till they get their hands on you." I snickered.

"There was no other way to have us be left alone. You know I am not suicidal." He said rolling his eyes, but I didn't let my serious expression fall. Around here if you even mentioned the word the staff turned into rampaging soldiers all with a little needle to knock you out before you could 'off yourself.' "Do you really like my pajamas?" Omi asked crawling up the bottom of the bed and walking his fingertips up my legs to my shoulders before slumping into me with his arms looped about my neck.

"Very much." I sighed feeling him come in contact with all of me, and loving it.

"You haven't seen the best part." He smiled. Whispering into my ear and I brought my good hand smack down on his butt. "Uhཀ You found out where it is though." He chuckled straddling me as I squeezed his cheek.

"What is it?" I asked quietly but he only smiled and I thought about all the things I wanted to ask him. How there was so much more to be said other then '_Are you ok? Yeah I am ok, are you ok?' _You never walk out of these things ok, there were ways I am not ok, and I know there are ways he is not. "Are you hurt?" I whisper and he pulls back to my face.

"My hand feels much better." He states showing me his bandaged and braced fingers. Each one in its own metal sled to keep it from bending while it healed. "They already ran some x-rays and most of the damage isn't permanent but…" He trailed pulling his hand out to stare down at it. "But it might shake now if I use it too much, so…starting this Wednesday I am going to start studying how to throw knives." He grinned wiggling on me excitedly. "What do you think of that?"

"I think it's hot." I admit and he giggled that low desirable laugh he has.

"Yohji I am not going to lie to you." He suddenly began straightening up on me seriously. "We could have died and I know that but, I am not going to wallow in the fact we just had a near death experience."

"That's healthy."

"I am not going to sit around and admire blades of grass, or classical music, or famous pieces of art."

"Good. I don't want to."

"But, I am not going to pretend that it hasn't affected me either." He admit quietly and his eyes fell to my chest. "I um, I don't feel safe here." He whispered. "I uh, I know it sounds stupid but I, I don't' feel like I used to. Like I can come and go here and only be careful on our missions." He explained trailing his good fingers down my chest and circling them about my nipple before tracing absent patterns. "I know it's stupid but, I suddenly feel like I have more time instead of less. Like death is farther from me, rather than closer and I want to do all the stuff I didn't think I had time to do." He says stealing eye contact for a moment to see my reaction, but I am simply listening.

"You're not alone." I say quietly. "I feel the same way." He instantly brightens. "Andཀ I also want to do some things I didn't think I'd had time to do." I tease running my hand down his ass and letting my fingers brush all of his sensitive skin as I look up at him. Watching his mouth open without sound as he draws some breath and straightens a bit before smiling.

'That's not what I meant." He giggles.

"I know." I smile doing it again, and this time he shudders."But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I sat here looking and didn't touch."

"You still haven't seen the best part." He snickers leaning into my chest excited so he's kneeling about me with his backside raised a bit and I need no direction. My hand squeezes his cheeks, groping his skin before slinking into the waistband and running over his backside before stopping.

"You little tease." I grin when I feel it and he laughs scrambling off me to the end of the bed before flipping his pants down so I am looking at his cute ass and purple triangle thong. "Where did you get that?" I laugh.

"They came withཀ" he exclaims hopping around on the blankets before starling as my door is kicked in by a pack of nurses and he throws himself at me. Looping his arms about my neck and kissing me fiercely. "I love you I love you I love you." He pants between kisses and I am holding him to me, slapping his ass and grabbing at his thighs.

"Dittto ditto ditto." I pant locking my lips with his as the nurses descend and start dragging him off me telling him he has reason to live.

"I LOVE YOUཀ" He screams as they pull him off holding his arms behind him like they're arresting him, and I am laughing as he kicks to get free. He's a little squirming bundle of bright gay colors and fresh proud cotton amongst issued uniforms. "I am not suicidalཀ I am not suicidalཀ" He starts yelling when the little needle appears. "I was making it upཀ I am not suicidal I am gaYཀ I am gayཀ"

"Out of the closets and into the streetsཀ" I chant as he fights off the nurses like he's fighting suppression.

"Seeཀ See the trianglesཀ And the rainbow coloringཀ That's my boyfriendཀ" He yells pointing to me as they try to sedate him. "Why does it have to be this wayཀ? Why can't I just sleep with him hereཀ?" He cries when they get a good hold on his arm and tug up his sleeve for the needle. "You DICKWADSཀ" he yells. "I Love you YOhJIཀ I'll be back when I wake upཀ" He screams. "You guys can't keep me from himཀ He's mineཀ There's nothing more possessive than a gay loverཀ OW Owwwwwཀ" he whines when they give him the needle rather roughly because he won't stay still. "Ow That's going to leave a bruiseཀ What school did you guys graduate fromཀ?" He continues as his head nurse picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder. "Bye Yohjiཀ" he calls to me waving as he's carried to the door. "I love youཀ WOWཀ That's not my leg buddyཀ" He suddenly cries out grabbing the attention of some of the nurses before laughing with his own joke. "Yohjiཀ YOHJIཀ" he screams grabbing the doorframe once he's almost gone and giving the nurse a hard time. "Sing me that you love meཀ Hurryཀ Before I pass outཀ Pleaseཀ Pleaseཀ Don't make me begཀ I know you like to hear it but I'll do it for you laterཀ Sing me that you love meཀ" He screams laughing and hanging onto the doorframe for dear life as the guy tries to pull him off.

"I-" I start to sing but his injured hand gives way and I know there won't be time. "I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUཀ" I call, in the most sing-scream I can muster and he's gone, but I can hear how content he is all the way down the hall to his own room because he's singing in bad, bad English thee entire way.

The little idiot, he'll be drugged for at least four hours, and they'll probably strap him to the bed too. But he's made me happier than I can remember in a long time just with his little stunt. Just that last second when he was yelling and laughing from over that guys shoulder, and his eyes were shining like I remember them shining on the beach when we made love. Looking up at me seeing only my face and a thousand twinkling stars and I believe what we have is special. That it's something I probably won't find again, because it's a little unpredictable and a little destructive.

But for some odd reason, against my better judgment and what I thought was my sexuality.

I just couldn't help, falling in love with him.


End file.
